El espejo hecho trizas
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y oneshots ShinHiyori. No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro. FINAL.
1. Primer Fragmento: 参照 Visitas

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mié., 10/03. 2010 ~ 19:48._

**Estoy escuchando:** Eclipsed de Evans Blue.

Holas! Bueno, soy Ebril :) jiji, esto se siente muuuy raro! Es la primer historia que publico en FanFiction; y quería que ésta sea la primera sea un ShinHiyori, realmente los amoo! ...y hay tan pocas historias sobre ellos, que no pude evitarlo :D

Exactamente esto es un conjunto de drabbles y oneshots de esta parejita tan tierna de Bleach. No siguen ningun orden ni esquema, es totalmente liberal :P Los pongo en el orden que los voy escribiendo, así que por ahí escribo algo que pasa antes luego de un acontecimiento reciente. Espero sinceramente que les guste :) Aquí va el primer fragmento del espejo.

_Cursiva: _Diálogos. ~

* * *

**_Primer Fragmento:_ 参照**

_"Estoy sentado en una habitación compuesta de grandes paredes blancas_

_y en la sala hay personas que buscan a través de la ventana,_

_y ellos saben que estamos aquí exactamente para no... buscar..."_

Fences - Paramore._  
_

El viento sopla levemente, entra por la ventana y juega con tu cabello. Sueltas una maldición, ya que se te han ido unos pelos a la cara, esas hebillas no sirven para nada, ¿no?

Vuelves a maldecir, ¿es que no va a llegar nunca? Ese pelado te las va a pagar por hacerte esperar tanto. Pelado de la cabeza lo vas a dejar... Si, te ríes porque te lo imaginas. Después de todo, eres Sarugaki Hiyori y nadie podría detenerte.

Además ni que te gustara su corte, ¿verdad? Es ridículo.

_Ejem_, dice alguien a tu lado, y tú ya sabes que es él. Volteas la cabeza para pegarle, obviamente, pero veinte rosas en tu cara interrumpen tu tarea. El rubio ridículo sonríe.

_Me las encontré en el camino_, miente. Lo miras con desprecio, aún estas enojada y, además, ni te gustan las flores.

Aún así las tomas.

_¿Quién dijo que eran para ti?_, pregunta él, poniendo una de las caras que más te encanta golpear. Y eso haces. Acomodas el ramo en una sola mano y le das de lleno en esa boca sonriente.

_Eso es por llegar tarde_, le dices. Aunque sabes que es mentira. Sólo lo golpeas porque lo habías extrañado y porque el alivio fue demasiado grande cuando viste que había ido a visitarte.

_¡Aghh! ¡Maldita Hiyori!_, se queja él, mientras esperas que se reponga. No te vas a disculpar, lo sabes. Y él también.

_Bueno, sí. Eran para ti_, admite él refiriéndose a las flores.

_Pues no las quiero_, replicas.

Llevarle la contraria se te ha hecho costumbre así que no puedes evitarlo.

_Vamos, todo enfermo debe tener flores en su mesita_, dice él, poniéndolas en un florero con agua y sentándose en la silla que está junto a tu cama.

_¡No estoy enferma!_, exclamas. Son todos unos malditos exagerados. Exagerados y pelados.

Tu sabes que estas perfectamente curada, después de todo eres una chica fuerte... Pero no te dejan salir de ahí, de ese nido de Shinigamis que sólo te tienen postrada todo el día y quieren que mueras gorda y olvidada en esa habitación pura e irritantemente blanca.

_No seas estúpida, sabes que las heridas fueron graves_, dice él con tono burlón.

Tú, en ese momento, aún no estas consciente de lo mucho que le duele hablar del tema.

_Estoy harta de estar aquí acostada sin hacer nada ¡Diles que me dejen irme, bokke!_

En cierta manera siempre lo responsabilizas a él de todo lo malo que sucede. Si una tormenta no te dejó dormir, él tiene la culpa; si se te quema lo que tienes en el horno, obviamente se merece una paliza.

_Hiyori..._, suplica él.

Agh, detestas que suplique, y más aún que diga tu nombre de esa manera tan lastimosa, porque te recuerda ese día, esa tarde.

No hace falta que le expreses lo mucho que te arrepientes por no haberle hecho caso. "Afloja el agarre de tu espada", te había dicho él. Pero te enojaste demasiado.

La sangre vuelve a hervirte cuando recuerdas las palabras de Aizen, así como te hirvió en ese momento. Eres consciente de que te precipitaste y que por eso estas aquí.

_Odio a los Shinigamis_, murmuras.

Esa es la verdadera explicación de porqué quieres irte.

_Lo sé, pero te salvaron la vida. Así que deberías dejar de quejarte_, dice él, algo serio.

No le contestas nada ya que sabes que aún no te ha perdonado. Porque si hay alguien que sufrió más que tu fue él. Y por más de que ya te habías disculpado en ese momento, mientras te sostenía en sus brazos, leíste en sus ojos que esas palabras no habían sido suficientes.

_No pude contenerme_, vuelves a explicar. Sabes que él está pensando en lo mismo que tu.

_Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste en ese momento y no hace falta que lo digas de nuevo, estúpida._

Él parece molesto. Debe seguir enojado contigo.

_Shinji, ¡de verdad lo siento! ¡No sigas enojado, idiota!_

Te prometes a ti misma que no volverás a disculparte por lo mismo, ya lo has hecho dos veces. El resto depende de él.

_No estoy enojado, tonta._

Tu piensas que es un mentiroso, con sólo mirarlo a los ojos sabes que no es verdad.

_Sigues enojado... pero ya estoy bien ¿no ves?_

Y mueves las dos piernas, mostrándole que las tienes totalmente adheridas al cuerpo... nuevamente.

_No estoy enojado contigo_, remarca él.

Wow, realmente es un estúpido.

_Aizen esta muerto, no puedes seguir enojado con él_, exclamas.

Él lanza una carcajada. Agh, cómo te molesta que se ría de repente, y más cuando no se sabe porqué.

_Por supuesto que no estoy enojado con él ¡Por Kami, Hiyori! Creía que eras más inteligente._

Y se sigue riendo... de ti, por supuesto.

Le das una trompada en la cara, logrando que por poco se desangre.

Pero es un chico inteligente, por lo que entiende el mensaje. Sonríes por dentro, te encanta que se deje golpear.

_Estoy enojado conmigo mismo..._, dice.

Ahora la que te ríes eres tú.

_¡Eres un idiota!_, le dices aún riéndote, _¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, baka Shinji!_

Él te mira durante un momento, supongo yo que pensando en su próxima línea, ya que tu razonamiento lo dejó sin palabras. Shinji pensaba argumentar que no había podido protegerte, que no había podido vencer a Aizen... y tantas cosas más. Pero tu le dijiste "Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo", entonces él cayó en la cuenta de que ya estabas bien, de que Aizen estaba muerto y de que la Sociedad de Almas ya no los perseguía.

Eran todas buenas noticias. Sonríe.

_Supongo que tienes razón, estúpida._

Y se empieza a reír a carcajadas a la par tuya.

Crees que es un estúpido, pero que más da.

Después de todo y aunque no te des cuenta, te gustan los estúpidos. Ése en especial.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que tal? xD Por favor, dejenme sus opiniones en lindas reviews :D Creo que posteo de nuevo el viernes, o el lunes :)

**Los quieroo mucho **

**Abarai Ebril ~**


	2. Segundo Fragmento: 悪夢 Pesadillas

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Vie., 12/03. 2010 ~12:22._

**Estoy escuchando:** Check Yes Juliet de We The Kings.

Holi, holi :D Estoy mu~y contenta por la linda bienvenida que tuvo el primer capitulo de esta historia x) Me alegró mucho que les haya gustado. Gracias a** 'Nah-Kuroi', I be the princess, Milly3000med-Maryeli, Tsukishirohime-chan **y a** deseccatedheart **por sus lindos comentarios llenos de ánimo y consejos :) De verdad me llenaron de ganas de postear éste segundo capítulo. Gracias chicas! Y también gracias a los que la agregaron a favoritos, alertas y los que leyeron y no pudieron comentar (ya voy a activar para que se puedan dejar reviews anónimos ;D)

**Disclaimers: **Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Taito. Ni siquiera gano dinero con esto :O

**Resumen del capítulo:** _Si Hiyori tenía pesadillas, Shinji no podía dormir. Y no era por algún motivo cursi y tonto. Por supuesto que no._

_

* * *

**Segundo Fragmento:**_** 悪夢** (Pesadillas)

"_Yo estoy aquí para quedarme_

_Para que no estés sola_

_Estoy aquí contigo."_

You are not alone - Michael Jackson.

Te despiertas de repente, agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Haz tenido un terrible sueño, y un miedo inconsciente nubla tus sentidos.

Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que están en el Mundo Humano; y aún no puedes adaptarte a este modo de vida tan diferente al de la Sociedad de Almas. Los demás ya casi superan lo que sucedió allí, pero tú no olvidas ni perdonas.

La habitación está a oscuras, y tus ojos, lentamente, se van adaptando a la densa oscuridad. Mashiro duerme profundamente, y sabes que tu compañera no se despertaría ni aunque hubiera un terremoto, así que ni te molestas en intentar despertarla.

No quieres estar sola. No puedes sacarte esas imágenes de la cabeza. No sabes que hacer.

Te levantas lentamente. Tus pies aterrizan suavemente sobre el frío suelo, ni siquiera tienes el valor para buscar tus chancletas debajo de la cama, por lo que comienzas a caminar hacia la puerta aún descalza.

Poco a poco, tus ojos se rinden ante las lágrimas, y, aunque ni loca lo admites, de repente estás llorando por algo que sabes nunca pasará. El miedo que sientes es infundado, pero sin embargo, tiemblas de pies a cabeza.

Sales de la habitación y te encuentras en el oscuro pasillo. Ahí fuera hace más frío que en tu cálida cama, pero necesitas compañía, y rápido.

Sólo se te ocurre una sola persona a la que quieres ver. Suavemente, tus pasos te conducen hasta su puerta, y entras en su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Él duerme totalmente estirado en su cama, con las sábanas apenas cubriendo sus piernas. Ni pensaste que podría dormir desnudo o algo así, pero por suerte tiene pijama. _De todos modos no habría mucho que ver_, piensas. Ya te sientes más tranquila al visualizar su figura, pero aún tienes miedo.

Te acercas hasta su cama, pasando de largo la de Love. Su sombra despatarrada sobre el colchón cada vez está más cerca.

Cuando te encuentras inmediatamente a su lado, no sabes que hacer.

¿Deberías despertarlo? ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo hagas? Pero apartas esas reflexiones de tu cabeza y simplemente lo llamas.

-Shinji... -tu voz suena débil y temblorosa.

Las lágrimas que nublan tus ojos pareciera que nublan también tu garganta.

El rubio idiota ni se mueve. Empiezas a acercar tu mano a su hombro, para zamarrearlo, pero, de repente, te encuentras con una Zampakutoh en tu cuello. Shinji está totalmente incorporado sobre su cama y aún tiene los ojos semi cerrados.

En otra ocasión te hubieras enojado por su ofensa, pero en esta ocasión sólo puedes sollozar fuertemente, sin poder contenerte.

Entonces él aleja su espada de tu cuerpo.

-¿Hiyori? -sientes su voz en la oscuridad como si fuera un faro en alta mar. Él se sienta en la cama, mientras tú no puedes hacer otra cosa que quedarte ahí, quieta y con los puños cerrados, llorando como nunca antes... te sientes vulnerable.

-¿Estás bien? -habla él una vez más, pero ésta vez suena más preocupado.

Ahora que lo despertaste, no sabes bien qué hacer.

-Tuve... una... -tratas de decir, pero los sollozos interrumpen tu frase a cada segundo.

Entonces él se levanta, pone su brazo sobre tus hombros y te conduce hasta la puerta. Salen de la habitación hacia el oscuro pasillo y él prende la luz de éste.

Deja de abrazarte y te mira atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiyori?

Él nunca te ha visto llorar así. Y tú nunca habías visto esa expresión en su rostro.

-Una pesadilla... -logras balbucear. Y cuando, por fin, dices lo que te atormenta te sientes una verdadera estúpida.

¿Eres una maldita bebé como para que te asuste un sueño?

Shinji exhala, ya se siente más tranquilo.

-Ven -te dice.

Juntos, bajan hasta la cocina. Por más que atraviesan pasillos oscuros y habitaciones desiertas no tienes miedo. Su figura cálida y firme está frente a ti, por lo que no tienes nada que temer.

Cuando llegan a su destino, prende las luces y se dirige hacia la heladera.

Tú sólo te sientas a la mesa, mientras secas tus lágrimas y tratas de recomponerte. Pero tus ojos siguen tristes, y Shinji nota eso.

Saca la caja de leche del refrigerador y luego la pone en una pequeña jarrita. Prende una hornalla y pone la leche al fuego.

Observas cada movimiento suyo. No sabes lo que va a hacer, y todavía no te ha dicho ni una palabra para consolarte o burlarse.

Shinji toma dos tazas grandes y las pone sobre la mesada. Le pone azúcar y chocolate en polvo a cada una. Entonces, recién luego de hacer todo eso, se da vuelta hacia ti y, apoyándose levemente sobre la mesada, te estudia con los ojos.

-¿Qué soñaste? -te pregunta.

Apartas la mirada, algo avergonzada. Te sientes una idiota por haberlo despertado por una tontería así, pero en el fondo no lo lamentas. Ya no te sientes sola y el miedo se va poco a poco.

Niegas con la cabeza, no quieres contarle.

Resopla.

-Estúpida -te dice.

Lo miras, algo sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Que me dijiste? -preguntas con voz amenazadora.

-Que eres una estúpida -vuelve a repetir él.

Automáticamente llevas tu mano hasta tu pie. ¡Maldición! No te has puesto tus sandalias.

Le dedicas una mirada furiosa y amenazante.

-Cállate.

Él resopla nuevamente. Se dirige hacia el jarrito con leche caliente y lo saca del fuego, y luego la sirve en las dos tazas. Revuelve con una cucharita y luego se dirige hacia la mesa con las dos tazas de leche caliente en cada mano.

Se sienta y deja una de las tazas frente a ti, mientras empieza a tomar de la suya.

Pruebas un sorbo. Está caliente y deliciosa. Siguen tomando sin decir una palabra.

-Sabes -dice él de repente- cuando tenía pesadillas una taza de chocolate siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

Shinji se queda mirando hacia la nada, mientras sigue probando de su taza. Tú sólo lo miras. Él está tratando de que te sientas mejor.

Es un idiota.

-La capitana Hikifune siempre me hacia sentir mejor -dices entonces.

No tenías planeado contarle nada, pero él hizo esa confesión tan de repente que no puedes evitar devolvérsela.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé -te contesta.

Lo miras sorprendida. Recién ahí él dirige sus ojos hacia ti con intensidad.

-Ella me lo contó.

No sabes bien qué decir. Creías que la capitana mantenía eso en secreto.

Luego de un momento de silencio él vuelve a hablar.

-¿Que soñaste?

Otra vez la misma pregunta. No piensas responder. Ni loca le cuentas.

-Cállate, pelado. No pienso contártelo.

Él sonríe, poniendo esa mueca que tú consideras anormal, en su rostro.

-Vamos, Hiyori. Luego te sentirás mejor.

Le diriges una mirada amenazante. Si no se calla, tendrás que pegarle.

Shinji siempre entiende tus miradas y tus amenazas, pero ésta vez parece que prefiere ignorarlas.

-No te lo guardes -vuelve a insistir.

-¡No te lo voy a contar!

-Vamos...

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa mientras insiste. ¿Era estúpido o masoquista?

-¡Cállate, bokke!

-Cuéntame, cuéntame -canturrea él.

Cierras los ojos tratando de juntar paciencia... Pero, extrañamente, ésta no llega hasta ti.

Él sigue cantando 'cuéntame' y su voz cada vez se te torna más y más hartante.

Entonces explotas. Saltas por sobre la mesa y le encajas una patada voladora en el medio de la cara.

Los dos caen hacia el suelo. Tú estás encima de él, y lo tomas de su remera con furia.

-¡Soñé que te mataban, idiota!

La habitación queda en inmediato silencio. La cara de él no es de sorpresa, es peor: tiene el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa desapareció por completo.

Te golpeas mentalmente ¿cómo se te pudo haber escapado tan fácilmente? Ahora serías la burla de Shinji por los próximos cien o doscientos años.

Te quitas de encima suyo y te quedas parada de espaldas a él. Sientes cómo él se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿Te vas? -le dices, algo desesperada. Aún no estás segura de si quieres quedarte sola de nuevo.

Él se gira, con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Tengo sueño -explica.

-Pero...

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? -pregunta con tono burlón.

Sientes cómo te sonrojas hasta las orejas.

-¡Ni loca, pelado-Shinji!

-Entonces hasta mañana -contesta. Y sale por la puerta.

Lo sigues rápidamente. No quieres atravesar el pasillo oscuro tú sola.

Él acepta tu compañía sin decir nada. No quieres entrar a tu habitación oscura, por lo que prendes la luz y te sientas en el piso del pasillo. Shinji detiene su marcha al ver que te sientas ahí sola.

Ni siquiera lo miras, por lo que no sabes lo que reflejan sus ojos en ese momento. Duda.

Suspira y vuelve. Levantas la mirada, asombrada, cuando notas su calor situándose a tu lado. Shinji esta sentado a tu lado, con la mirada al frente, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Te sientes más tranquila. Cuando él está a tu lado, inmediatamente, dejas de sentirte sola.

Y sin darte cuenta te quedas dormida.

_Shinji volvió su mirada hacia Hiyori, quién estaba dormida con la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Suspiró. Odiaba esos momentos en los que ella parecía tan vulnerable, ya que temía que no pudiera protegerse sola. La levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. No pensaba contarle a nadie sobre esto. La arropó y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación pensando que, si él llegaba a contarle sus pesadillas, ella lo golpearía con su chancleta hasta que no le quedase sangre en el cuerpo. _

_Sonrió, agradeciendo que sus pesadillas no se cumplieran... ya que si ella no estaba, él se sentía irremediablemente solo._

* * *

¿Y? ¿Me dejarán lindos comentarios? ¿Ne? :D

**'Nah-Kuroi': Me sonrojoo :$** jiji, creo que hay mejores fics que el mío, pero que bueno que te haya gustado! Realmente amé escribirlo en 2da persona, ya que me siento más cerca de Hiyori, como si pudiera hablarle, asi que que bueno que encantó xD Gracias por tu comentario taan bello :P **  
**

**I be the princess: **Jjeje, me encanta que te encante :D Sisi, hay que escribir muu~chas fics de ellos dos, son la mejor dupla que existe! Espero que escribas fics de ellos, prometo leerte :) Espero que el segundo cap te guste tanto como el primero :D Nos leemos!

**Milly3000med-Maryeli: **Oh! Maryeli-sama! :O jeje, de verdad... yo tampoco creo que Aizen muera así como así, pero tengo fe! T-T Además lo necesitaba muerto para este cap, y no me costó nada matarlo como verás xD Sisi, estoy al tanto del manga cap por cap, asique sé lo odioso que se está poniendo todo... y Aizen que no se muere más, loco! pero confío en un futuro cercano o lejano en el que él muera :D Gracias por tu apoyo... Trataré de escribir de ShinHiyori como realmente son, y que no me salgan OoC :D Gracias por leer :)**  
**

**Tsukishirohime-chan: **Hola :D Estoy en proceso de investigar un poco esta página, mientras voy comentiendo errores :O así que ahora buscaré como activar reviews anónimos, pero si no encuentro cómo te mando un PM, no os preocupéis, Tsuki-sama :D Si! Otro ShinHiyori, realmente quiero aportar muucho de ellos :) Esta no es la unica historia de este par que tengo en mis planes, asique prepárense para el postre :P jeje, la frase de Shinji la saqué de un cap de Lovely Complex, que es genial :D Que bueno que te haya gustado.. a pesar de la ausencia de sandalia-san xD Lástima que en este segundo cap tampoco está presente... se merecía unas vacaciones la pobre, debe aburrirle golpear a SHinji una y otra vez :D Waa! Amo a Shinji, y quiero plasmar su imperfección en esta historia, asique que bueno que lo ames :P Matemos a Aizen!! ¬¬ Últimamente me harta en el manga, odio cuando sabe lo que va a sucedeer! KT hizo un malo demasiado perfecto ¬¬ Y si mata a Hiyori abandono Bleach :O Aunque no lo creas tu comentario me animó un montón para terminar el segundo cap :D Ah! Ya le puse guiones a los diálogos :P Nos leemos! :) Que sueñes con ShinHiyori! xD**  
**

**deseccatedheart: **jaja, yo los amo también! xD Y amo escribir acerca de ellos, son excelentes no crees? :) Tu comentario fué el que me dió el último empujón para terminar el cap, asique te lo agradezco :D Me encantó escribir en 2da persona! es algo muy raro pero cuando lo terminas queda genial y le dá un efecto muy personal, no? :D De verdad te gusta Evans Blue? Excelente! Su canción más IchiRuki es Eclipsed, por lo que me encanta... Escuchaste Cold? Cada vez que la escucho me recuerda a Ulquiorra, así tan frio :D Gracias por comentar :) 

Y ahí están las respuestas a los comentarios del primer capi :) Les agradezco muucho por haberse pasado. Creo que posteo de nuevo la próxima semana, máximo el miércoles ;) Así que nos leemos, minna! :)

** Los quiero mu~cho! :D**

** Abarai Ebril~**


	3. Tercer Fragmento: サンダル Sandalias

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Jue., 18/03. 2010 ~11:30._

**Estoy escuchando: **So Contagius de Acceptance.

Hola :D Ya sé que prometí postear ayer, pero se me re paso! xD jiji, me re emocioné viendo Soul Eater. Absolutamente recomendable ;) Y ahora estoy posteando gracias a que no hay agua en mi escuela :O juju, Gracias por los lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior, que bueno que la historia esta teniendo tan lindos lectores ^^ Gracias a los que la agregaron a alertas y favoritos también :)

**I be the princess:** Ujuju, me encanta que te encante ;D de verdad te puse sentimental? Yo amo cuando las fics me ponen sentimental, tu no? :D Que bueno que te haya gustado el fragmento, realmente nose como se me ocurrio la idea de la pesadilla de Hiyori, pero bueno, dejé salir mi lado tierno :3 jiji, espero que el tercer frag. tambien te guste! ;)

**Aris Black:** Oh, no! No dejes que se te suba la sangre! :O que sigue directo hacia el cerebro! xD Ne, nee-san! Que bueno que te haya gustado... no puedo contestarte laargo y tendido porqe mama quiere que nos pongamos a limpiar ¬¬ injusticias de la vida x3 Juju, ahora quiero agarrarte por sorpresa en toodos los capitulos, jeje :D Asique agarrate! :P Lastima que el tercer frag no dio como para escribirlo en 2da persona, me dio como vagancia :D esque estaba media vagancia ese día :O Juju, eso de la espada en el cuello lo hacen los chicos lindos nomas! xD y Shinji es uno de esos. juju :3 Te quiero, chau.

**Tsukishirohime-chan:** Waa! Fuchale a los alertas! xD jiji, pero que bueno que entraste igual, sin aviso :O jajaj, Parece ser que este cap logró sacar el lado tierno y cursi a varios, juju, algo debo haber hecho bien :D Pero que bueno que te gusto! Realmente tus consejos y opiniones influyen mucho en esta historia, asique el segundo fragmento está aprobado por Tsuki-sama! ^^ jajajaj, Es verdad! Son demasiado tiernos! No se puede creer, jujuju :P Toda la bronca, las peleas, los golpes, parecería que es frustración sexual pero no lo es xD jaja, en realidad solo se quieren mucho pero son demasiado torpes T-T Prometo no volver a hacer que Hiyori tenga una pesadilla asi de fea... bueno, tal vez ;D Tomodachi!

**cOnfii-momo:** Wojojo, que bueno que te haya gustado! :) Yo, en realidad, aunque quiera no puedo odiar a KT, es que mira lo que ha creado! TT-TT Este mundo tan maravilloso llamado Bleach! El resto puedo perdonarselo :P Hasta le perdono el haber creado a un malo taan perfecto como Aizen ¬¬ Juju, como disfruto matandolo, por favor! Quiero escribir mas fics y matarlo en muuuchas! (risa diabólica) Juajaja! xD Gracias por decir que lo que escribo es bonito :$ Nunca nadie lo había descrito asi, juju :) Gracias por comentar!!

**naomi14:** Juju, parece ser que la descripción de este capítulo, segun tus palabras, es lindo-lindo xD jajja, me encanta que te hayas pasado a leer! De verdad valoro mucho cuando los lectores comentan con tanto cariño T^T Jiji, de verdad que son puuuro amor Shinji and Hiyori? Son muuy lindos, y me costó bastante hacer el segundo fragmento como quería. Pero eso de que Shinji sea tan tierno me salio del corazón nomas :P jejeje. Yo tambien quiero un Shinji para mi! Despues de una pesadilla es lo mejor cuando alguien te consuela :D Me pasó y es lo mas lindo :P Mi tampoco soportar a Aizen¬¬ Es demasiado malo, y detesto que siempre sepa lo que va a pasar! xD Bueno, Naomi. Gracias por pasarte!^^

**ya-chan: **Ahhh! pude sentir la felicidad que sentías a traves de tu comentario xD o me equivoco? jusjus (? Yo tambien AMO a esta pareja, y por eso quería escribir estos oneshots, verdad que faltan fics de ellos? :P Espero que el tercer frag. te guste tanto como el primero! :D Sigue pasándote, si, si? :3

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es de KT. Y el ShinHiyori tambien :)

**Resumen del capítulo: ** _Todo tiene una historia detrás... hasta las sandalias de Hiyori._

* * *

_**Tercer Fragmento**_**: ****サンダル** (Sandalias).

_dedicado a Tsuki-chan, que las extrañaba :D_

"_Hasta ahora siempre me las arreglé yo sola_

_Realmente nunca me importó hasta que te conocí_

_Y ahora se me hielan hasta los huesos…"_

Sola - Heart

**.**

¿Le quedaban bien? Realmente no le importaba. Las usaba sólo porque eran cómodas y eran lo más parecido al calzado que usaba cuando era Shinigami. Y además eran prácticas. De todos modos, no pensó en todos los beneficios que le traería cuando entró en aquella tienda descalza y, luego, salió con un par que agarró del canasto de ofertas. No las pagó, pero porque nadie la hizo pagarlas.

Por todo eso, no tenía problema alguno con sus cómodas y perfectas sandalias. Pero él siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo.

-Eh, Hiyori... Si usas esas cosas todo el día se te va a deformar el pie.

Le dio una buena trompada en la cara, por las dudas, pero... ¿Puede ser que el pelado tenga razón?, se preguntaba Hiyori.

Y de repente, y para empeorar las cosas, la planta del pie empezó a picarle levemente ¿de verdad iba a terminar siendo un maldito monstruo con el pie deforme?

Hiyori estaba tirada en el sillón. La televisión estaba prendida, pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Entonces, interrumpiendo su descanso, sonó un grito femenino proveniente de la pantalla.

Se levantó, totalmente enfadada, con la idea fija de romper el maldito televisor en miles de pedazos y seguir dormitando pero... Vio a una chica con sandalias muy parecidas a las tuyas. Esa imagen captó su atención. Entonces, un hombre gordo y con una gran sonrisa apareció en escena.

-"¡Sufres del constante miedo a tener pie deforme!" -dijo el hombre- "¡¿Pero porqué deberías dejar de usar las sandalias que tanto te gustan?!"

¡Ese hombre estaba hablándole a ella! ¡Entendía su problema!

-"El nuevo libro del Doctor Deed tiene los mejores consejos para acarrear este problema con perfecta soltura".

En la pantalla apareció un libro con la silueta de un gran pie en la portada.

-"Lo vendemos a un precio tan bajo que no podemos decírselo por televisión" -seguía hablando el hombre- "Adquiéralo en su kiosco más cercano".

Hiyori se levantó apresurada y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde guardaba el dinero. Atravesó el pasillo y entró en la habitación de Shinji, quien estaba tirado en la cama, mirando el techo. La Vizard ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada al rubio, sólo se dirigió hacia el cajón de ropa interior de éste y lo abrió sin importarle la cara de pánico que puso el chico.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Shinji se sentó en la cama, viendo sorprendido cómo Hiyori hurgaba entre sus... ejem, calcetines y demás. La rubia no se detuvo hasta que encontró el sobre con los ingresos del mes. Lo sacó y se sentó en el suelo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -preguntó Shinji, viendo cómo la rubia sacaba billete tras billete- No puedes usar nada sin consultarlo con los demás, lo sabes ¿no?

Pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada contando dinero humano, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada por lo que le costaba. Cuando tuvo una suma considerable en su mano se levantó y salió de la habitación, sin siquiera guardar lo que había sacado del cajón o volver a meter los billetes que no agarró de vuelta al sobre.

Se dirigió hacia el kiosco más cercano, justo como le había indicado el hombre de la televisión. Cuando llegó se dirigió hasta el mostrador.

-El libro del doctor Deeds -exclamó, dejando algo aturdido al pobre vendedor.

-Perdone ¿que va a llevar? -le preguntó confundido.

La cara que puso el joven enfureció a Hiyori.

-¡El libro del doctor Deeds, pedazo de idiota!

El chico agarró el libro en cuestión.

-Son 20 con 50 -dijo, tembloroso.

Hiyori le lanzó unos billetes a la cara (ni siquiera sabía cuanta era esa suma) y salió del local con su libro debajo del brazo.

Cuando llegó de vuelta al garaje se dirigió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a hojear el libro de tapas verdes.

Leía y leía sin parar, tratando de encontrar la solución que le viniera más cómoda. Entonces leyó: 'Quítese frecuentemente las sandalias y póngase otro calzado, o simplemente, ande descalza'.

Hiyori decidió probar, y vería si le funcionaba. Se sacó sus sandalias y se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo de comer.

Andar descalza le resultaba incómodo, pero confiaba en que se acostumbraría. Abrió la heladera y sacó un gran sándwich que tenía guardado para momentos como ése. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, para sentarse en el sofá... pero un dolor punzante en la planta del pie hizo que se detuviera y gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos sus compañeros aparecieron de repente, rodeándola.

-¿Que sucede, Hiyori? -preguntó alarmado Kensei.

Pero la pobre chica estaba demasiado adolorida como para hablar. Se sentó en el suelo y se mordió el labio, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-Déjame ver -pidió Shinji, acercándose a ella, al notar que se había lastimado. Tomó su pie entre sus manos y miró serio la herida. -Te clavaste un clavo, estúpida.

En cuanto dijo aquello, los demás Vizard se tranquilizaron y se fueron dispersando, pero Hiyori, con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos, pegó un grito.

-¿¡Cómo que un clavo?! ¡Sácamelo, idiota! -como siempre, hizo responsable a Shinji de su actual situación.

-Ya está afuera -dijo él tranquilamente- No es demasiado profunda...

-¡Es todo por tu culpa, calvo idiota! ¿¡Qué hace un maldito clavo aquí dentro?!

Shinji se sobresaltó y la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Mi culpa? -exclamó.

-¡Tu me dijiste que mi pie se iba a deformar! -espetó ella, enojada y adolorida.

Shinji la miró con cierta culpa en los ojos.

-Sólo estaba burlándome de ti... -explicó.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, como aconsejándole que no siguiera.

-No pensé que te lo tomarías en serio, estúpida -dijo Shinji, mientras le vendaba el pie. Hiyori se preguntó en qué momento había ido a buscar las vendas y el alcohol para limpiar la herida.

Cuando terminó, la rubia intentó pararse pero tropezó porque aún le dolía y fue a dar contra la pared.

-¡Ten cuidado! -la retó él.

Hiyori le pegó un puñetazo.

-¡Cállate que es todo por tu culpa! Además he tenido heridas peores... -farfullaba para sí misma.

Shinji la acompañó en silencio hasta su habitación y entró cuando ella lo hizo.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? -le preguntó ella mientras se tiraba en su cama, abriendo nuevamente el libro en busca de otras soluciones.

Shinji no contestó nada. Sólo se sentó en la cama de Mashiro, que estaba al lado de la de Hiyori y se quedó ahí, papando moscas.

Hiyori siguió leyendo sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

Shinji estaba aburrido.

-Oye, ¿que estas leyendo? -preguntó, mientras se acercaba a Hiyori.

-Nada que te interese, pelado.

-Vamos, Hiyori. ¿Es una novela?

La chica sólo lo ignoraba, estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo los consejos disparatados del Dr. Deeds.

-Qué dice... -farfulló Shinji mientras intentaba leer el título de la tapa -"Consejos... del Doctor...-murmuraba el rubio mientras leía- Deeds." ¿Qué es eso Hiyori?

La chica definitivamente perdió la paciencia, y se sentó en la cama, decidida a pegarle. Pero no podía pararse por el pie herido y su brazo no alcanzaba la cara de Shinji. Entonces agarró lo primero que vio: Sus sandalias al lado de la cama.

Tomó una entre sus manos y se la tiró a la cara con una fuerza y precisión que sorprendieron al golpeado, que se tiró sobre la cama de Mashiro de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Deja de molestarme, maldito calvo! -exclamó Hiyori, y se dio vuelta a continuar con su lectura.

Shinji se levantó de la cama tomándose entre las manos la nariz sangrante.

-No había necesidad de llegar a tanto -le dijo con la voz gangosa.

Hiyori estaba de un humor de perros, por lo que cualquier persona o ser que tuviera un mínimo de cordura le hubiera aconsejado a Shinji que sólo se callara. Pero nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo.

-...Pie deforme.

El insulto de Shinji tardó en ser procesado por el cerebro de Hiyori, quién, al entender lo que le había dicho, se levantó y tomó la otra sandalia, para luego tirársela con tanta fuerza que el pobre Vizard salió despedido por la ventana.

Sonrió. Ése método cada vez le gustaba más y más.

Hiyori, luego de recuperarse de la herida de su pie, comenzó a pegarle a Shinji con la sandalia cada vez más a menudo. Primero lo hacía para sacársela 'frecuentemente', como aconsejaba el libro, pero luego lo empezó a hacer casi inconscientemente.

Eso sí, sólo le pegaba de esa manera a Shinji. Después de todo, él tenía la culpa de todo.

* * *

No se imaginan lo que me costó escribir este cap., y ni siquiera quedó como quería ¬¬ Jum, :P Espero que les haya gustado!!

Espero sus comentarios, que pueden dejar apretando este lindo botoncito aqui abajo en el centro ;P juju, Los quiero! Gracias por pasarse a leer sobre el ShinHiyori^^

**Con muu~cho amor,**

**A. Ebril**


	4. Cuarto Fragmento: 嘘 Mentiras

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mié., 24/03. 2010 ~21:42_

**Estoy escuchando: **Houki Boshi de Younha.

Jujuju xD Hola :) Me tuve que apurar bastante para terminar este cap. y postearlo hoy :S Es que se me re había pasado. Además estuve traduciendo un poco, asi que anduve ocupada :P Waa! Definitivamente adoro las vacaciones, ahora ya casi no me queda tiempo para nada con las clases ¬¬ Estuve haciendo un trabajo para mañana en lo de una amiga, y no pude estar aca posteando! T_T Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el cuarto fragmento con mucho cariño. La verdad es que me gusta como quedo, aunque no salió muy largo :D Muuuchas gracias por los comentarios tan lindos y alentadores que me dejaron, las quiero chicas :'D Lagrimas de felicidad x)

**cOnfii-momo:** Que bueno que te parezca divertido! De verdad trato de que tenga el mayor humor posible, aunque a veces creo que soy demasiado dramática :O Wow! Te gusta Acceptance? Yo tengo un par de temas nomas, y el de So Contagius lo encontré mientras veía AMV's de Soul y Maka (Soul Eater) y bueno, me enamoré de él ^^ Leíste el ultimo cap del manga!!? Es para matarlo a Kubo. Todavía no lo odio, pero si sigue asi... ¬¬ ajjaj. Muchisimas gracias por comentar siempre :D Y por ser la primer persona que me dijo que escribía bonito^^ kiaa! xD

**chofisima:** Una nueva lectora! Te gustaron los fragmentos? :P A mi me encanta leerme muchos caps de las fics que ya estan empezadas de un solo saque, a que es divertido? :D Espero que mi fic te guste :$ Jajaja, yo también postee el tercer frag apurada, asique estabamos igual. Por suerte para postear este tengo tiempo :P Gracias por pasarte! Aqui tienes el cuarto ;D

**naomi14:** Oh! Ahora que leo tu comentario, me acordé de que tengo que seguir leyendo tu fic! :O Te agradezco que te pases siempre, y no importa cuanto tardes T-T (ya me puse sentimental) Esque como a vos te gusta comentarme con cariño, yo te respongo de igual manera :D De verdad te pasó eso? Sisi, se parece mucho a lo que Shinji y Hiyori hacen, es que ellos no saben como expresarse y supongo que tu amigo no sabía cómo decirte lo que sentía T_T Ah, esto del romance me mata :P jajaj. El libro ese tambien me dio risa a mi, es que me lo imaginaba verde y con el pie ese, confieso que me inspire en uno de mi mamá, pero de dietas :P Aunque yo creo que no sirven de mucho :D Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior :) A mi tambien me encanta Shinji, pero eso se nota bastante, no? ^.^ Muchos besos!

**Tsuki-chan:** Jojo, la tardanza esta perdonada, como siempre ^-^ Pero, pero... extraño tus PM! Que sucedió contigo, Tsuki-sama? Te tragó la tierra T-T Pero bueno, leer este comentario me anima :P Espero que puedas leer este cap, jiji :D Me gustó mucho dedicarte el cap, es qe la idea se me ocurrió gracias a tu insistencia por que la sandalia aparezca. ¿Te gustó la historia? No se me ocurrió nada mejor, y pues eso salió de mi cerebrito^^ Amo al Shinji masoquista que inventó KT, aunque en la saga TBTP el desgraciado le devolvía bastante a Hiyori¬¬ Me gusta cuando él se deja pegar nomás. Jajaja, se merece ese título, y también el de 'Srita. Madurez' :B Pobre Hiyori, todavía no sabía que esas propagandas dicen puras mentiras, :O juju. Gracias por pasarte :D Nose como poner guiones largos! Nunca me salieron u.u Beijos! xD ajjaj.

**I be the princess**: ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE QUE ME ENCANTE QUE TE ENCANTE (???!!! Esto cada vez se pone mas largo xD jaja. Que bueno que te haya hecho reir, siempre trato de ser graciosa, juju :B y ademas ellos ya de por si dan gracia :D Waa! Ultimamente me estoy tirando para el drama y la oscuridad :O pero los fics romanticos son los que más me gustan, los amo realmente. Aunque con este par se me dificulta muucho ser romántica, asi que esto es todo lo que tengo T-T hahah. Aqui tienes el cuarto frag, sigue ansiosa para el quinto! ^_^ juju. Gracias por ocmentar! Beso

**'Nah-Kuroi**': Oh! Había extrañado tu comentario el cap pasado, pero que bueno que estas aqui! ^-^ De verdad estuvo lindo? :$ Me gusta leer eso, despues de todo esto lo escribo y posteo para que les guste a ustedes y a mi, a mi me gustó asique faltaban los lectores :D ajja, No te preocupes! La narración en 2da persona no esta abandonada para nada, lo que pasa es que para ese cap necesitaba cambiar un poco. Pero el cuarto esta en 2da persona, espero que te guste! Los alertas traicionan, asique cuida tu espalda xD jajaj, gracias por pasar :)

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es de KT, que es un capo... Por mas que los ultimos cap sean una verdadera ***!!! ^^'

**Resumen del capítulo:** _Los dos mentían, y sabían que el otro mentía... Pero eso les alcanzaba._

* * *

_**Cuarto Fragmento:**_ **嘘** (Mentiras)

"_Te estas moviendo demasiado rápido para mi_

_y no puedo seguir contigo._

_Tal vez si desaceleraras por mí_

_podría ver que solo dices puras_

_mentiras, mentiras, mentiras_

_Rompiéndonos hacia abajo con tus_

_mentiras, mentiras, mentiras."_

**.**

Odias cuando finge ser sincero y considerado contigo.

Él es una de esas personas que no se dejan amedrentar por nada, que no abandonan nada, y no soportas eso. Si quieres golpearlo, lo golpeas; si lo que dice lo consideras estúpido, se lo haces saber con un insulto; pero cuando se pone serio, no sabes cómo reaccionar.

Después de todo, él es superior a ti. Siempre lo fue, y él se ha encargado de repetírtelo, como si no fueras suficiente para él. Y de hecho, lo sabes. Nunca fuiste ni serás lo suficientemente buena como para Shinji.

Eres una enana mandona y fea, que además lo trata como si fuera basura. ¿Qué clase extraña de chico masoquista se enamoraría de ti? Sabes que es imposible.

Por eso, cuando te dice cosas que tu sabes que son mentira, te sientes vulnerable a, lo que tu sabes, es la verdad. Y odias eso.

Nadie podía combatir con tu interior... excepto tu misma. Y no pensabas ser lo suficientemente débil como para que aquello te superase y tomase tu cuerpo. No dejarías que lo que llevabas dentro de ti se apoderase de tu cuerpo y tu mente.

Por eso no necesitabas que te mientan por compromiso. No necesitabas que Shinji sacrificase nada por ti.

_"Yo te protegeré"_ había dicho él.

Y supiste al instante que te estaba mintiendo. ¿Quién podía protegerte de lo que eras? Ni siquiera él, que había sido un capitán del Gotei 13 podía ayudarte con aquello.

Y detestabas que dijera esas cosas. 'Te protegeré' era una de esas frases que se usan en los cuentos de hadas, en las novelas románticas. A nadie se le cruzaría por la cabeza decírtela a ti, Sarugaki Hiyori, una de las mujeres más agresivas e infantiles que existen en este mundo. Por eso sabías que Shinji lo decía por puro compañerismo, por el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, por las peleas y los golpes... Pero jamás, jamás lo diría porque realmente lo sentía.

_"¡No te necesito!"_, le respondiste aquella vez, liberando toda tu frustración y bronca en su cuerpo delgado y desgarbado.

Tú también mentiste aquella vez. La verdad la podría adivinar hasta un niño de cinco años. Lo necesitabas, y mucho.

¿Qué harías si no tuvieras el calor del inservible de Shinji? Ni se te cruzaba por la mente lo que harías si no lo tuvieras ahí, siempre presente en tu vida.

Tú sabías exactamente lo que querías. No eras indecisa ni dudabas.

Querías que Shinji se encargase de protegerse a si mismo. Que se concentrara en ganarle a su Hollow interior y que tratara de no descuidarse a si mismo por querer protegerte, o alguna tontería así.

_"Sabes que odio a las personas que dicen cosas que no piensan"_, te había contestado él, atrapándote con una de sus manos, sin dejarte huir.

Y te preguntaste si no eras una de esas personas, después de todo. Nunca le habías dicho lo que realmente pensabas, él simplemente adivinaba la verdad con un gesto de tu cara, una mueca de tus labios, una palabra sin el sentimiento correcto. ¿Él entonces sabía la verdad? ¿Lo que nunca le habías dicho? ¿Él se había dado cuenta de que no podrías vivir sin él? ¿De que cada vez que tus pesadillas lo envolvían como víctima no podías pasar la noche sin su compañía?

¿Acaso él sabía que lo amabas?

Si. Él lo sabía. Por eso decía esas cosas, por pura lástima.

Pobrecita Hiyori ¿verdad? Enamorada de un tipo que no estaba a su alcance, y que nunca lo estaría. Ella tan agresiva y temperamental, sin consideraciones para con nadie, amaba a Shinji, alguien que nunca se fijaría en ese tipo de persona.

Él nunca admiraría una parte de ti. Nunca te haría promesas que pasaran de ser mentiras. Tú lo amabas, él lo sabía y por eso mentía.

Y a pesar de que él podría aprovecharse de esa información para convertirte en su esclava, no te importaba. Después de todo, podrías vivir alimentándote con mentiras.

_"No te estoy mintiendo, Hiyori",_ aclaró él.

Otra mentira más. ¿Podrías sobrevivir a esta tortura?

Pero ¿por qué él ponía esa expresión? ¿Por qué fingía tan bien? Tenía un poder asombroso sobre ti, en especial cuando ponía esa expresión.

Serio. Shinji estaba serio y te hablaba con la voz grave y sin asomo alguno de su sonrisa cínica y desconectada del mundo, esa sonrisa que odiabas por lo que te hacía sentir.

_"Protégete a ti mismo, calvo, y déjame en paz de una vez"_, si él quería la verdad, se la dirías.

Después de todo, él ya sabía lo que pensabas, y también sabía que ahora no mentías.

¿De que servía que te protegiera si él terminaría herido o muerto en el proceso? ¿Para que querrías estar a salvo si no era con él? Preferías caer mil veces antes que verlo caer a él.

Tú odiabas que él mintiera, él odiaba que tú mintieras. Pero supones que es un precio justo, ¿no? Después de todo los dos están malditos. Los dos prometen cosas que no pueden cumplir ni por asomo. Los dos llevan algo en su interior que nadie más puede combatir.

Tú lo amas, y eso te alcanza para mentirle todo lo que quieras. Pero él ¿qué excusa tiene?

Y en un susurro silencioso, una vez que te marchaste, él dice la única verdad que conoce. En silencio. Sin testigos.

_"Te amo". _

* * *

Waa! Espero que les haya gustado, pueden decirme y aconsejarme toodo lo que quieran en un lindo review ^^ Estoy demasiado ansiosa!! Este domingo, el 28, es mi cumpleaños y van a venir mis amigas a merendar y me van a caer todos los parientes... Pero aun asi, estoy muy contenta :D Acepto regalos, felicitaciones y tirones de orejas :P jajaja. Puede ser que postee un oneshot de algun personaje de Bleach o de Soul Eater que pase por su cumple :D Nos leemos en el próximo! Los quiere,

**A. Ebril :B**


	5. Quinto Fragmento: 予期しない Inesperado

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mié., 31/03. 2010 ~2:57am_

**Estoy escuchando:** Decode de Paramore.

O-O Estoy muuy sockeada. Acabo de leer el cap 397 del manga de Bleach, y, sinceramente, es traumante. Aparte el final me dejó ¡OºO! Esperaba eso desde hace muucho tiempo... Pero bueno, mejor dejo de darles spoiler no spoileables (?) juju. También estuve leyendo los caps que me quedaban del manga de Kimi ni Todoke, y pasa algo que tambien me dejó OO. Es demasiado para mi corazoncito Shoujo :P ¡Bien! Les traigo este fragmento que, sinceramente, me encantó ^^ Además, me inspiré en la canción de Acceptance, de la cual les dejé unas estrofas, es simplemente genial ;) No planeaba hacer algo asi tan pronto, pero era lo unico que se me ocurria, y a falta de inspiración (a causa de la falta de los PM de Tsuki-chan qe esta en lo de su abuela sin internet¬¬ y por la maldita escuela) decidí hacer esto ^^ Muuuchas gracias por haber comentado con tanto amoor 'Debilidad' :D En verdad me puse muuy feliz ^\\^

**cOnfii-momo:** Ohh, confi-chan^^ De verdad muchas coincidencias gobiernan nuestra vida (? pero el amv, era del usuario MentalProdigy o algo asi? :P Te refieres al cap en el manga en el a ella la parten a la mitad? -todavía me cuesta decirlo-, de verdad es un cap muy traumante. Aunque tiene unas partes muy ShinHiyoris en esa escena^^ Jajaj, hay que verle el lado bueno. Bueno, ya puedes salir del rinconcito y dejar de plantar hongos en las paredes¬¬ porque aqui te traigo el 5to fragmento del espejo, jujus. Que aproveche!

**'Nah-Kuroi':** Naa-chan, no llores por favor, que cuando veo a alguien llorar se me contagia :O jajaj, No me sabía esa del remedio para el alma :D pero supongo que sirve para estos dos T^T Gracias por tu gran barra de chocolate! xD jiji, fue lo primero que me imagine, y bueno, me lo regalaste :D jajaj. Me emociona mucho que digas que amas como escribo y que soy genial T-T Se me va a subir el ego xD jijiji. Pero gracias^^ Oh, no pude guardar ni un trozo, es que apenas si alcanzó para mis parientes hambrientos¬¬ jajaj, Aqui esta la conti tan deseada ;D

**Maryeli:** A pesar de que no quieras contestación, te la doy igual x9 Sii! Sigo envejeciendo, y ahora ya tengo la mitad de treinta :D jojo. Ves? Me contagias tu locura xD Para colmo, me cantas esa cancioncita y me da ganas de ver Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas, pero la nueva de Tim Burton T-T Mi hna ya la vio, y no convidó. Por favor, no sufras Eli-sama! xO Mi fic es bastante sufrida, sisi; pero es que esta dupla tiene momentos tristes nomás, aparte de los golpes de Hiyori que son en momentos felices (? xP Todos los que me leen se sorprenden por la 2da persona, pero me gusta sorprender a la gente (como Naruto, pero Kami-sama no permita que me le parezca) y que me sorprendan, asique estoy conforme con el resultado rarito que quedó ^^ Que bueno que tu vida cambie! La mia no cambia desde hace bastante¬¬ Los cambios hacen bien :D Gracias por pasarte de nuevo, pensé que mi fic te había aburrido o disgustado o... T-T Gracuas por comentar. Sayo! :)

**Aris Black:** Que cosa, loco! Nosotras siempre estamos apuradas cuando comentamos o respondemos¬¬ debe ser culpa de nuestra impaciente madre xD jujus. Ya voy a escribir algo que te haga subir la sangre a los ojos.. o peor! Que te haga llorar, sisi, esoeso :D Perdono que no me comentes ¬¬ no pasa nada ¬¬ -re que seguia re rencorosa- jjajas xD bueno bueno, te perdono que te olvides de mi fic tan linda :9 Es tardisimo, asiqe estoy ilegalmente sentada en la compu :P estoy apurada! Que sorpresa, no? xD jiji. Te quiero mucho y AMO a Hiyori, tambien :)

**I be the princess:** Ay, si :) Tienen ese algo especial, de tratarse tan torpemente, pero a la vez son romanticos son muuy especiales :) Oh! He escrito un epic moment sin saberlo! xD juju, primero explicame que es eso :D jaja, aca te traigo la conti, que espero que te guste tanto como el anterior, tambn esta en segunda persona, asique disfrutala :D Beijos! :) Gracias! ^^

**kurenai95:** Kure-san! ^^ que lindo, que lindo, que lindo que te guste! :9 jujuju. Espero que te siga gustando la fic tanto como ahora :D y gracias por comentar siempre T.T Jojo, gracias gracias :D (hoy tengo el sindrome de repetir palabras o que? xD) pero no vale tiron de orejas sin regalo! Jajaj, no deje que ningun amigo ni pariente tirara de mi oreja si no me daba un regalo antes, juju. Es una creencia mia, que creo que la inventé cuando era más chica para que no me tiren de la oreja :P Pero gracias! xD Con respecto al oneshot, creo que lo dejaré para mas adelante, porque el dia anterior a mi cumple estuve ocupada cocinando y todo, y ese día no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir... Asi que te lo prometo para despues, aunque nose si sera de Soul Eater... Aunque... bueno, puede ser :D Cuidate! No dejes que te roben ni hackeen tu hotmail, jojo -a una amiga le pasó y no es nada agradable- Beso! :)

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es el bebé de KT, yo sólo lo amamanto ^^

**Resumen del capítulo:** _Si odias lo inesperado, definitivamente eres como Hiyori. Si no, eres sólo tu._

* * *

_**Quinto Fragmento:**_** 予期しない** (Inesperado)

"_Oh, no, esto no podría ser más inesperado_

_Y puedo decir que me he estado moviendo tan lento_

_No dejes te tiren fuera demasiado lejos_

_Porque yo voy a correr detrás de ti."_

So Contagius – Acceptance.

**.**

Detestas acoplarte al mundo humano. Detestas, también, que los demás se acoplen. Pero es inevitable, y lo sabes.

Por eso, cuando Kensei se hizo un agujero en la ceja y se pasó un pedazo de metal en forma de aro, lo detestaste. ¿Qué maldito invento era ese? Se perforaban la cara como si no fuera nada, como si volviera a crecer. Además dolía. ¿Los humanos estaban locos o es que eran demasiado estúpidos? Por eso detestas a Shinji ahora mismo. Y lo odias por ser tan estúpido.

Esta tarde, tú estabas muy tranquila mirando la televisión, algo que no es nada raro en tus días viciosos; cuando, de repente, entró Shinji con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara.

-Eh, Hiyori -te dijo él, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón en el que estabas cómodamente tirada. El rubio idiota agarró el control remoto y empezó a cambiar los canales como si nada.

-¿Qué haces, estúpido? Estaba mirando mi programa -exclamaste, mientras levantabas apenas la cabeza y lo mirabas con furia.

-Ups -murmuró él, sin ni siquiera volver hacia atrás.

Ahí fue cuando te incorporaste y quedaste sentada en el sillón, con la cabeza de Shinji al lado de tus piernas.

-¡Serás pelado, idiota! ¡Dame el control! -gritaste.

-Nop.

Parecía que el estúpido estaba de buen humor o algo porque se dedicaba a contestarte todo lo que decías. Te estabas enfadando, y tenías muchas ganas de arrancarle los pelos.

-¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo! -le gritaste, mientras tomabas un mechón de su cabello y empezabas a tironearlo 'suavemente'.

-Compórtate, Hiyori -te decía él con calma. Levantó su mano y agarró la tuya, para quitarla de su cabello, todo esto sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Estaba demasiado extraño.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, calvo?! ¡¿Es que acaso piensas ignorarme todo el día?! -exclamaste furiosa.

Shinji era un idiota, y además no te escuchaba ni te miraba, y eso, por alguna razón, te molestaba.

Él giró su cabeza hacia ti, y te quedó mirando.

-Es que eres tan linda que si te miro, no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Sonreía como un idiota y te miraba como embobado. Oh, por Kami; también tenía el aroma característico del alcohol... Sabías lo que eso significaba: Shinji estaba borracho. Pero ¡eran las cuatro de la tarde! Definitivamente, o estaba loco o era un maldito anormal. O las dos cosas.

-Estás bien borracho, pelado -le informaste.

-Uf, no sé qué tendré -contestó él, acercándose a tu cara- pero eres demasiado hermosa para mis ojos.

Su rostro estaba a tan solo diez centímetros del tuyo y su sonrisa llena de blancos dientes era demasiado para ti. Tu concentración y determinación se estaban yendo por la borda.

-Aléjate -le murmuraste, con la voz débil por la sorpresa de la cercanía del rubio.

-No puedo -te dijo, también murmurando.

-Si no te alejas... te mato... pelado -decías tu, cada vez más hundida en sus ojos.

-Comunícale eso a tu cuerpo -murmuró débilmente Shinji.

Entonces te fijaste en tus brazos, que estaban agarrados al cuello de él, sin dejarlo ir. Te sonrojaste, era increíble como tu cuerpo actuaba por si solo cuando se trataba de Shinji. Lo soltaste rápidamente, tratando de alejarte de él, pero el sillón era estrecho, y su cuerpo se acomodaba al tuyo a cada movimiento que hacías.

Te tomó por la cintura, con sus dos manos y comenzó a besarte.

Nadie te besaba como él. Nadie te agarraba de la manera en la que él lo hacía.

El aliento de él llenaba tu boca y su lengua recorría cada centímetro de ella, haciéndote sentir una completa inexperta. Esa situación era demasiado placentera, y nunca habías sentido algo así. Era como si pequeños gusanitos recorrieran tu estómago y algo oprimiera tu pecho. Todo iba bien. Era simplemente eso. Nada existía excepto el cuerpo de Shinji conectándose con el tuyo, de una manera especial y única. Sentir su calor era lo mejor que te había pasado, y ahora te dabas cuenta.

Tomaste confianza y empezaste a recorrer su boca tú también, sin pedir permiso, invadiéndolo. Él era, simplemente, perfecto para ti. Es que los dos valían demasiado poco, y por eso, juntos podían formar uno.

Pero siempre debía haber algo inesperado. Sentiste algo extraño en su lengua, algo que no debía estar, que no formaba parte de ella. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero nunca habías sentido eso. Te alejaste suavemente de él, rompiendo el contacto entre sus bocas.

-¿Que tienes en la lengua? -le preguntaste, rozando sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos.

Aún así, rompiste un momento sumamente romántico por tu curiosidad.

-Ah... Se llama piercing. Me lo hice en una tienda que está cerca de aquí -contestó él, algo molesto por tu interrupción.

Lo alejaste de ti con un empujón.

-¿¡Qué clase de asquerosidad te hiciste!? ¡Lo detesto!

Te levantaste ofendida y te fuiste de allí.

¿Qué se creía él para arruinarte lo que sentías poniéndose un tonto 'percin'? Ahora ni ganas te daba besarlo... Aunque... No se sentía tan mal, ¿cierto? ¡Aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, Hiyori! Te estas convirtiendo en una maldita traidora a tus creencias, ya que empiezas a acoplarte a este asqueroso mundo.

Por eso, reiteramos, detestas a Shinji. Por estúpido y por acoplarse tan rápido al mundo que odias.

Lo que no pensaste que haría, era seguirte.

Te agarra del brazo y te voltea hacia él.

-Discúlpame, pensé que te iba a gustar -te dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Tú no perdonabas nada de nadie. Pero, por esta vez, harías como que nada había pasado.

Es que cuando los labios de Shinji te sacan a bailar, no puedes evitar seguir sus pasos, en especial cuando sientes su música subiendo por tu estómago...

Después de todo, lo inesperado siempre había regido sus vidas y eso nunca cambiaría.

"_Oh, cuando estoy cerca de ti soy predecible  
Porque yo creo en el amor a primera vista.  
Sé que es una locura, pero estoy esperando...  
Para tomar un trozo de ti."_

_

* * *

_Yupi!! :D Les gustó el beso? Por favor diganme si escribo algo que no les gusta, cualquier cosa ;) A mi me parece medio Ooc, pero depende de lo que piensen ustedes :T Amé la frase de los labios de Shinji sacando a bailar a los de Hiyori T-T Mis pequeños estan creciendo y ya hacen cosas pervertidas, no creen? :D Oigan, les cuento una pequeña confidencia... Nosé escribir besos porque... Nunca me besé con nadie :O Pero espero que mi imaginación sea suficiente para ustedes ^\\^ Los quiere mucho y espera sus lindos comentarios llenos de animo y consejos,

**~ A. Ebril :B**


	6. Sexto Fragmento: 忍耐 Paciencia

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mié., 21/04. 2010 ~19:09pm_

**Estoy escuchando:** Obvious de Hey! Monday.

Hola, holitass :D jiji, Chotto gomen por la demora! :O Tengo excusas muy buenas, pero supongo que no importa lo que diga los capitulos no los tuvieron igual T_T pero bueno, por si quieren saber: el viernes fue mi fiesta de quinces :P Y bueno, la semana entera estuve a los rajes terminando cosas x) Ademas mi mami estaba como histerica, hay que admitirlo -.- Y la semana anterior estuve castigada por faltar a la mañana al colegio :B Y bueno, mi papi no me dejó usar la compu por una semana entera *0* demasiado tiempo sin mis adicciones T-T Pero bueno, por fin esta semana estuve mas o menos desocupada y pues aqui estoy, posteando; en vez de estar viendo el nuevo cap de Bleach que dicho sea de paso TERMINO CON EL RELLENO ¬¬ Kami-sama, apiadate de los fans y mata a Pierrot, o dame un Death Note xD jajaja.. Bueno, no los agobio más con mis cosillas :P contesto los comentarios y el cap! :D

**cOnfii-momo:** Oh, me haces sonrojar con tus halagos :$ jujuju. De verdad! Esos AMV estan para chuparse los dedos (?) ejem :O jiji. No, digo estan buenisimos! Y si, el manga me deja sin uñas ultimamente ¬¬ Pero viste el nuevo coloreado de Shinji que salió!? Yo me pegué un grito cuando lo vi, ademas AMO SUS ZOQUETITOS xD kiaaa! me vuelven loca :P Voy a hacer un club de fans 'Fanas de los Zoquetitos de Shinji', sisi C: y bueno, lo puse de fondo de pantalla :P jjuju.. Que Kubo se apiade de nosotros y mate a Aizen de un paro cardiaco xD y no te quiero contar spoilers! por si no leiste, juju, mira si te cuento y todavia no leiste ese cap :P Gracias por comentar :D AMO A PARAMORE, son re capos de la vida xD Aguante un Shinji perver, y con zoquetes xD jaja, re pesada :D

**Aris Black:** Noo, sangre en los ojos nooo! xD jajaj ehh, estas tomando cafe ultimamente? jja, estas aceleradisima Aris xD igual este coment fue hace unas semanas, porque ahora estas mas desganada que una vieja ¬¬ todo sea por mis quinces! xD jjaja. Si yo no te avisara ni te pasas, capa de la vida ¬¬ jaja xD Ay, ella se va a Camboriu solita, mala hermana *0* jaja, ultimamente ni besos me das para despertarme, mala U.U pero bueno, cosas de la vida (y dale con la vida) ME LLEVA! tenia ganas de poner eso, jujuju :D bueno, nada LALA -musicalinda- esque estoy escuchando never meant to belong, que esta cerquita de Obvious :P jurujujuju :P te quiero mucho mucho, te lo dije todo en la vela, no hinches xD jaja, re mala. Besochau!

**I be the princess:** Amo tu nick, es tan facil de aprender xD jajja. AMO QUE ME COMENTES CON TANTA EMOCION! XD kiaa! me siento una estrella si gritas asi -o por lo menos imagino que gritas, por las mayus- :P jojo. Ajá! te caché Princess-chan, te gustan los momentos hot, no es asi? Asique preparate para los que vienen :D ahh, la amenazaba un poco :P Ohh, gracias. El objetivo de mi vida es no escribir Ooc, lo juro xD jiji, asique me pone muy contenta saber que lo estoy logrando. Sii! chateemos por Msn, igual no soy de conectarme mucho, pero cuando lo haga lo haremos ;D Besito :)

**kurenai95:** Es tan lindo saber que te gusta lo que escribo :') sisi repitamos repitamos palabras palabras (?) jjaja xD todo el mundo piensa que estoy desesperada por dar mi primer beso o algo asi, pero nada que ver! Estoy disfrutando bien bien de mi adolescencia temprana :D no necesito querer a nadie de esa manera aun :O jiji. Pero supongo que tengo imaginacion como para imaginarme como seria un beso :3 jaja, que feo ser padre y ver como tus hijos cambian con la edad T-T Igual, me encanta como le queda el piercing a Shinji *0* es demasiado hot para este mundo xD jaja. Me despido con el oneshot en suspenso xD jiji, igual ya tengo un par de ideas :D Besos!

**'Nah-Kuroi':** Naa-chan! Extrañaba contestarte comentarios :P jjojo, el chocolate desapareció inesperadamente *o* jjaja, si hay algo que no convido es ese dulce tan tentador :P juju. No sabes! Vos hablandome de etapas y en mi cumple un chico fue a cantarme -contratado por mi abue ;9- y me cantó 'Señora de las cuatro decadas' de Arjona, nose si la conoces. ¡Es traumante que te canten eso en tus quinces! xD pero bueno, mejor reir que llorar :P Asique Naa-chan tiene experiencia, ¿que anduviste haciendo por ahi, pillina? :B jajjaj. No importa, disfruta tu juventud! (?) jojo. Gracias por pasarte! Perdona por no haber posteado pronto, pero eran medidas de fuerza mayor :( Un besazo!

**deseccatedheart :D:** Voy a decirte algo: Tu nick me mata! xO escribirlo es una tortura para mis ojitos *-* jojo. Que feo debe ser cambiarse de colegio, y tener que hacer nuevos amigos, adaptarte al edificio, a los profesores, blahblahblah :D yo por suerte nunca tuve que hacerlo, pero me moriria antes que eso xDTienes pinta de buena alumna :9 jajaj. Oh! comentarios, comentarios xD -2- yo tambien quiero un SHinji para cuando me desvele! :( Aca solo tengo a mi perro rasguñando la puerta ¬¬ De verdad sabes ingles? A mi me encantaria, entonces podria leer muchas mas fics de ShinHiyo :D -3- jojo, esas propagandas me vuelven loca ¡Pongan programacion! Pero no U.U Coincido contigo, es un buen cap :B jajja. Te digo la verdad: nunca escuche esa cancion. Esque tenia que encontrar una que pegue con el cap y no se me ocurria, entonces busqué 'sola' en google y me aparecio esa letra xD jaja, y como pegaba... -4- Espero que no te identifiques con eso de que ella no piensa que él la ame U.U En realidad es muy triste, nose como fui capaz de escribir eso! x3 jajaj. Gracias por las felicitaciones :D me encanta celebrar el cumple en la web, y eso de los regalos imaginarios xD jajaj. -5- Ok, te voy a decir una cosa (este cap esta lleno de sinceridades) no entiendo que significa 'dmc' jja, te juro que le busqué la vuelta, pero no encuentro frase posible ¬¬ jaja. en verdad ame el beso del quinto frag. esta lindo, no? xD -fin de respuestas- jajaj xD Un largo comentario=Una larga respuesta :3 Beijos! *3*

**purpleanime:** Oh, my goodness! You're from United States! jajaj, me emocionó mucho saber que alguien que no habla español lee mi historia :D Gracias por los halagos! xD Ojalá yo supiera ingles para leer ShinHiyori en ingles -.- jaja. Gracias por comentar! Don't forget you're next review! xD jaj, Kisses! :)

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Bleach es de KT, no de Pierrot, afortunadamente¬¬

**Resumen del capítulo:** _¿Que sucedería si el mayor secreto de Hiyori saliera a la luz?  
_

* * *

_**Sexto Fragmento**_: **忍耐** (Paciencia)

"…_Mujer, tómalo con calma_

_Y las cosas estarán bien_

_Tú y yo solo usaremos un poco de paciencia…"_

Paciencia - Guns N' Roses

**.**

Todos tenemos algún secreto. Ni siquiera la persona más buena de todas se libra de esconder algo.

Y si, Hiyori también tiene un secreto. Aún nadie se ha enterado de lo que ella oculta, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté ahí, presente en su alma. Shinji -probablemente el que mejor la conoce- no sabía de su secreto, tampoco Dios mismo lo sabía. ¡Ni siquiera Aizen que sabe todo lo que sucede y sucederá!

Su secreto estaba profundamente guardado en su interior. Pero hay veces en las que Hiyori no puede evitar poner en evidencia su secreto, aunque por suerte nadie se ha enterado.

Todavía.

-Hiyori, ¿no tienes una lapicera que me prestes? -pidió Shinji.

El rubio acababa de entrar a la cocina, donde estaba Hiyori preparando un bizcochuelo de caja, ya que se le había antojado comerse una torta.

-No. Y si tuviera no te prestaría.

Shinji gruñó, molesto por su respuesta, luego salió por la puerta.

Hiyori empezó a batir la mezcla.

-Hiyori ¿quieres que te enseñe un truco?

De nuevo Shinji molestando. ¿No se había ido ya?

-No, Shinji. Estoy cocinando, no molestes -contestó ella, sin quitar los ojos de su mezcla.

El vizard refunfuñó. Y todo se quedó en silencio.

Hiyori terminó de batir y prendió el horno, para que se vaya calentando. Se dirigió hacia la encimera para buscar el molde de horno, pero no llegó.

Algo pequeño había impactado contra su frente. Algo pequeño y húmedo.

Hiyori se quedó quieta durante el segundo que duró su conmoción. Hasta que escuchó una pequeña risita. Nuestra queridísima amiga giró su cabeza y observó como Shinji se reía ahogadamente, tratando de que ella no lo escuche.

-¿Que era eso? -le preguntó, con voz tranquila.

Pero él no le contestó nada. Hiyori prefirió hacer la vista gorda al asunto hasta que terminara su bizcochuelo.

Enmantecó y enharinó el molde para horno y se dirigió hacia su mezcla, para colocarla en éste. Pero, nuevamente, algo la golpeó. Esta vez en la mejilla.

Hiyori volteó hacia Shinji, quien estaba sentado en una silla frente a la mesa y se reía más fuerte. Ella no podía verle la cara ya que estaba agachado hacia algo que tenía en las manos.

-Fuiste tu ¿no es cierto? -preguntó nuevamente y con paciencia Hiyori.

Shinji negó con la cabeza, ya que no podía contestar porque se le escaparía la carcajada.

Hiyori ignoró al rubio y colocó la mezcla en el molde para horno.

Pero no duró demasiado su paz. De nuevo la cosa pequeña y húmeda impacto contra su nuca. Hiyori se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Podrías parar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo? -le preguntó muy tranquilamente a Shinji.

-No.

Y sacó la carcasa de la lapicera que estaba utilizando, se metió un pequeño trozo de papel higiénico en la boca y lo hizo bolita, luego se llevó la lapicera a los labios y sopló. El papelito húmedo salió volando y dio de lleno en la mano de Hiyori, quien sólo lo miró.

Él la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿No te molesta lo que te hago? -le preguntó a ella, con los ojos como platos.

-Si, asi que déjame en paz -contestó Hiyori con demasiada calma, para luego voltearse y meter el molde en el horno. Acomodó la temperatura de éste y luego se volteó para desenchufar la batidora.

Shinji se paró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia ella, parándosele en frente. Luego le tocó la frente con la mano.

-¿No estarás enferma, estúpida?

Hiyori contó hasta diez mentalmente. No quería matarlo, de veras que no.

Cuando ella corrió la mano de él con la suya pacientemente Shinji se preocupó de verdad.

-Hiyori... ¡Vuelve Hiyori! ¡No te dejes poseer por tu hollow interno!

Pero él _quería_ morir.

-Dejame en paz, idiota -le dijo ella, algo fastidiada.

-Wow, entonces es eso.

Hiyori se volteó hacia él nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-Es que, en realidad, eres paciente. Muy paciente.

Shinji había descubierto su secreto.

La chica se quedó mirando al Vizard con los ojos como platos.

-No es cierto -le aseguró.

-Si lo es -canturreó él, con voz burlona.

-¡No lo es!

-Ahora se lo contaré a los demás y…

Pero Hiyori se abalanzó hacia él y empezó a tironearle de los pelos, mientras Shinji trataba de sacársela de encima.

Si, Hiyori era muy paciente. Pero ahora mataría a Shinji por descubrirlo.

Él, mientras su amiga lo mordía y quebraba sin piedad pensaba que ahora ella no tenía secretos para él.

Así que ser paciente era su debilidad… Él sabía utilizar las debilidades a su favor.

Y la usaría.

**- -**

* * *

Ojojo :D este cap lo escribi medio apurada asi lo podia postear hoy, pero bueno, espero que les guste :D Gracias por todos sus saludos por mi cumple :) Son todos re lindos; me emociona mucho saber que hay lectores que leen y disfrutan mis fics :P Les mando un besazo a todos *3* Oh! me regalaron un celular! estoy la mar de contenta :D ahora puedo tener notas secretas, imagenes ShinHiyori, IchiRukis y SoMa T-T -llanto de felicidad- y tener mi linda musiquiña aqui mismo :P Espero que este cap les guste. Cualquier crítica, consejo o besito me lo pueden dejar clickeando el lindo link aqui debajo que dice 'Review this Chapter' :9 Los espera en el proximo, ahora la chica de quince :D,

**~ A. Ebril :B**

_~ 20:20pm_.


	7. Séptimo Fragmento: 伝染性 Contagiosa

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mié., 28/04. 2010 ~ 15:10._

**Estoy escuchando:** Live like we're alive de Nevertheless.

Ohayooo! :D Esta semana pasó rapidísimo! Ayer pienso _"Mañana ya es miercoles de nuevo! Tengo que postear!" _y ni cuenta me había dado del paso del tiempo :P Asique les traigo un capi especial, y les confieso algo ¡No encontraba cancion que le pegue! Asique estuve buscando ddurante bastante tiempo, pero esta de Shakira le pega lindo ¿no? me gusta ademas :D Tuve comentarios re lindos en el capi pasado, gracias a Emina Hikary que me retó porqe me equivoque y puse que la cancion era de Aerosmith, nada que ver! jajja, mas colgada yo xD juju, gracias Emi-chaan! :D Bien, aca estan las contestaciones a los reviews:

**Aris Black:** bueno, bueno. Ahora le agradezco a Neliel por sus meses de apoyo incondicional ¬¬ jaja. La verdad es qe me pones esos comentarios larguisimos que en realidad no dicen nada, entonces me re cuesta contestar ¬¬ -ojos rencorositos nuevamente- y con lo que jugaba Shinji era una servatana! xD nose si seras de argentina, Eriel xD jaja, se le re burlaba :D Ya tenia planeado que el proximo cap Shinji haga uso de las debilidades de Hiyori para lograr sus propositos maquiavelicos, jojojo :D asique prometo llenarte de sangrecita cochina los ojos ;9 ajja, amo imaginarme a Hiyori cocinando solo para ella, ni convida a nadie la guacha ¬¬ ni a mi que soy la escritora de todo esto :D jajja, ni a Kubo siquiera! bueno, yo tambien te amo preciosa y cielito de mi vida y corazon :') Me agarra amor cuando leo tus comentarios :$ quiero tu amor! Asique posteo a tiempo :9 besazo!

**cOnfii-momo:** Jojo, ahora que lei tu perfil entiendo porque el MOMO de tu nick ¡Por Hinamori! LO habia pensado pero lo confirme ayer :9 ajjaj. Oh, Confi-chaan, si tanto te gustan sus zoquetitos bellos crea conmigo el club de fans de los zoquetes de SHinji . jojo, me encantaria! :D Espero que KT haga un coloreado de Hiyori, asi estoy realizada en mi vida xD jajaj. woo, tienes gato? Ame el nombre que le pusiste, Cheshire que hermoso :') Aunque no me gustan los gatitos :S pero los tolero de lejos ;D jajaj. que lindo qe coincidamos en paramore tambien. Somos unas genias ;9 jjaja. Un besazo, confi-chaan. Love, love :D

**kurenai95:** jojo, mis quinces estuvieron lindisimos :D justo hoy me llego el album :) las fotos reflejan lo lindo que la pasamos :P ademas la temática eran los arboles de cerezo, asique todo hermoso :') sisi, soy de Argentina, pero no sabia como se decia eso: servatana :P jja, me inspire en dos de mis compañeros de escuela mas molestos ¬¬ jugando con la servatana todo el dia. Que bueno que te haya gustado! Disfruta este tambien y comentame lindo como siempre :D Beso!

**I be the princess:** Holitas, Princess-chaan! Nose porqe ahora te imagino con mente maligna ¬¬ jajja; no te preocupes, la generacion actual esta llena de mentes malignas -me incluyo totalmente- :D Si te gusto esa frase, preparate para el octavo fragmento, que esta basado en esa frase de Shinji :D oh, muchas gracias! :$ Me gusta mucho saber que escribo bien y que mis ideas no son tontas ni nada parecido ^^ Yo quiero ver los dibujos de princess-chan! a mi me encantaria dibujar, pero no me gusta como me queda -.- De nada por la inspiracion! Tus comentarios tambien me inspiran asique es recíproco . jojo. Un abrazo! :)

**Emina Hikary:** Estoy re contenta con tu comentario, porque ademas de tener una nueva lectora (o nueva comentarista, no lo se :P) no tuviste pelos en la lengua para decirme que habia puesto cualquier artista :9 jojo, de verdad gracias por retarme :D Gracias a que me lo dijiste pude cambiarlo a tiempo :) Me encanta que te encante la fic :) para eso está :D sigue comentando! . Besazo!

**[Nah-Kuroi]:** Naa-chan! :D no hay problema de cuando lo leas, lo importante es que lo puedas hacerlo y ademas comentar, sos una tierna :D jiji. Esa frase se me ocurrio a ultimo momento y la agrege :P jaja, asique que bueno que te gustó :D jja, a mi tambien me estan volviendo loca en el cole ¬¬ porque hacen paro y ahora nos apuran a nosotros, esos profesores vagos -.- pero ambas podemos hacernos un tiempito para estas cosas, no? ^^ eso es lo mejor! Jajaja, la mayoria de mis lectores me cuentan sus traumas y problemas personales en sus reviews, jajja xD Pero no tengo problema alguno :9 la frase 'sabes que amo tu fic' me hizo derretir T.T de verdad me gusta mucho que te guste lo que escribo, y que sigas mi pequeña fic :D Cuidate tu tambien hasta la proxima semana! ^^ Beijos! *3*

**deseccatedheart :D:** jojo, como estas? :D estoy chocha con mi celular, es tan lindo y precioso :'D y pase tanto tiempo esperando uno que ahora adoro a Ichigo -asi se llama, es que es naranja con negro x9- Yo tambien soy buena alumna, desde que era chica :P asique mis papis contentisimos e.e jojo asique eres de chile xD y dices po al final de las frases, jijiji :P esque yo tenia una amiga chilena que lo hacia. Oh, ahora comprendo un poco mas el comentario anterior, dmc es demasiado xD jajaj. El cap 401 del manga es terriblemente traumante! ya quiero leer el 402, KT no nos puede dejar con esa intriga! *0* mi fiesta fue Elegante Sport, no tanto de gala. Sino mas bien formal :D la tuya fue de gala? :O ohh, no me imagino tan lujosa una fiesta xD Cuidate ! Nos leemos :D

* * *

**Disclaimers:** La serie anime de Bleach, junto con el manga, le pertenecen a Kubo Taito.

**Resumen del capitulo:** _Shinji es demasiado travieso, a pesar de que Hiyori sea demasiado contagiosa._

* * *

_**Séptimo Fragmento**_**: ****伝染性** (Contagiosa)

"_Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero_

_Y ya me has convertido, en tu perro faldero_

_Sabes que sin ti, yo ya no soy_

_Sabes que a donde vayas voy_

…_Naturalmente"_

La Pared – Shakira.

**.**

_¡Achís!_

Tu estornudo resonó en el hogar de los Vizard y se quedó haciendo eco durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hiyorin? -te preguntó Mashiro, acercándose a ti.

-Nada, ¿por qué me tendría que pasar algo?

-Pues estas estornudando desde hace rato.

Ajá ¿eso te convertía en anormal entonces? Te alejaste de ella, subiste las escaleras y te metiste a tu habitación. Tenías mucho frío, a pesar de que el mundo humano estaba sumido en el verano -o, al menos, la parte del mundo humano que tú conocías-. Te recostaste en tu cama, puesto que sentías las piernas como gelatina, para luego taparte con tu frazada.

Afuera hacían 28 grados de temperatura, y tú estabas muriendo de frío. Quisiste llamar a alguien, pero cuando lo intentaste la garganta te ardió como nunca.

-Sh...Shinji -exclamaste, con la voz ronca ¿Es que estabas a punto de morirte, por todos los santos?

Sentías cosquilleos en la piel, y sudabas. ¿Qué te estaba pasando? Demonios. Ya sea porque tenía oído biónico o porque, al estar sin hacer nada como siempre, te escuchó; no importa porqué pero Shinji llegó a tu habitación pocos minutos después que lo llamaras. Estabas de espaldas a la puerta así que cuando entró no pudo verte la cara.

-¿Qué sucede? -te preguntó el rubio cuando entró a la habitación.

-Shinji... -murmuraste, con la garganta seca y la voz sin vida, tratando de que él entendiera que no te sentías bien.

El chico, al escucharte, sólo se rascó el oído con un dedo y rodó los ojos.

-No estamos para tus bromitas, ¿sabes? Hoy hace un calor que apesta y tú te tapas como si fuera invierno.

-No estoy bromeando...

Si, claro. Y con esa voz seca de vida se lo vas a decir.

-Shinji... -pero un ataque de tos interrumpió tu frase.

Podría ser que él se diera cuenta porque un ataque de tos no se puede fingir, o porque tenía ganas de saciar su curiosidad. La cosa es que Shinji se acercó a tu cama y la rodó, para llegar al otro lado y verte el rostro.

-Por Kami, Hiyori ¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó, preocupado.

-Estoy por morirme, bokke -le dijiste. No llorarías, ni aun al borde de la muerte.

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy a morir! -gritaste, aguantando el terrible dolor en tu garganta.

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos y te observaron. Observaste como el gris se opacaba y su boca se entreabría.

-No puede ser eso, estúpida -negó, hablando más para si mismo que para ti.

Refunfuñaste, ¿iba a ser terco hasta el día que estabas por morir?

-Uno sabe cuando se le acerca la muerte -lo miraste tratando de parecer sabia, si bien nunca lo habías sido- No estoy triste, ni asustada.

Shinji se sentó en la cama, aún demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Habrán sido las patas de pollo fritas? -te preguntaste.

-¿Qué? -interrogó confundido el vizard.

-Las que me mataron...

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír, a pesar de la circunstancia. ¡Morir por unas patitas de pollo! ¡Tú, la Gran Hiyori! Que ironía.

Súbitamente, alguien interrumpió el momento. Era Ichigo, que había entrado por la puerta.

-Disculpen, los demás dijeron que podía subir.

Shinji lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Pues vine a traerte...

-¡No ves que este no es momento! -gritaste.

Ichigo reparó en tu presencia, en tu sudada y convaleciente presencia.

-¿Estás enferma? -te preguntó el naranjito, con cara de inocencia.

-¡No! ¡Estoy a punto de morir!

Ichigo se acercó a ti, ante la mirada inquisidora de Shinji, y puso su mano en tu frente.

-¡Pero que diablos...!

-Si, tienes fiebre.

Ichigo se alejó unos pasos.

-Te recomiendo que le compres medicamentos -le aconsejó tranquilamente a Shinji, quién estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo- o sino la fiebre seguirá subiendo. No te acerques a su boca por nada del mundo, y que se la tape cuando tosa.

La única respuesta que obtuvo el joven fue tu tos. Luego salió por la puerta.

Shinji te miró.

-Asi que sólo tenías fiebre, eh. Y tú tratando de preocuparme.

-Pero yo... -realmente no sabías que estabas enferma, además la fiebre era una enfermedad humana asíque no podías conocerla.

-Cállate, estúpida. Iré a comprarte medicamentos. Quédate tapadita y calladita.

Y se retiró.

¡Por Kami! Y tú ya te creías muerta. Pero que enfermedad más horrible, te hacía sentir que tu cuerpo ya no te servía para nada. Pero... ¿A qué se refería el bokke de Ichigo cuando le dijo a Shinji que no se acercara a tu boca? ¿Es que esta enfermedad acarreaba mal aliento también? ¿Y eso de que te tapes la boca cuando tosas? Te la tapabas si querías, demonios. Y tosiste y no te tapaste la boca, como para reafirmar tu rebeldía.

Estuviste poco menos de media hora acostada y sola, tiempo que aprovechaste para sacarte la ropa y ponerte un pijama más cómodo. A pesar de lo mareada que te sentías cuando te parabas, lo hiciste. Luego de cambiarte, te acostaste nuevamente, pero esta vez te tapaste con sábana y todo, bien ordenadita.

Luego de todo eso, llegó Shinji.

-Ya regresé -anunció al entrar a tu habitación- Lisa te está haciendo un té bien caliente, dijo que te sentirás mejor luego de eso.

Asentiste con la cabeza. El chico se sentó nuevamente en la cama y sacó una cajita de la bolsa blanca que traía.

-Veamos, esto dice que lo debes tomar cada ocho horas, en caso de dolor de cabeza, de muelas, de fiebre...

-Ya, bokke. Dámelo y ya.

Shinji sacó el frasquito de la caja y sirvió unos centímetros en un vasito transparente que traía.

-Tómalo todo ¿esta bien?

Te sentaste en la cama y bebiste el contenido del vasito de un trago. Tenía un sabor parecido a la naranja, y bajo por tu garganta como un bálsamo.

Suspiraste, esperabas que eso te hiciera estar bien de nuevo; ya deseabas estar sana y correr por la casa pegándole a todo el mundo con tus chancletas y gritar a los cuatro vientos que Shinji era un pelado.

Te recostaste de nuevo y Shinji te arropó.

-¿Cuanto tardará en hacer efecto esa cosa? -preguntó el rubio.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, bokke? -exclamaste, con los ojos cerrados. Los párpados te ardían.

Silencio.

-Es que ya estoy extrañando ese ánimo tuyo.

Las palabras de Shinji quedaron en el aire.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Quiero dormir -dijiste, al no saber qué responder.

-No son tonterías -farfulló él.

-Si lo son -le contestaste.

-Que no.

-Yo digo que si.

-¡No!

-¡Que sí! Y vale más lo que yo digo porque estoy enferma.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -interrogó, sintiéndose estafado.

-Porque estoy débil, tenme pena -comentaste en broma.

Shinji comenzó a reírse.

-Me das de todo menos pena, Hiyori.

Abriste los ojos, él de nuevo tenía esa mueca que llamaban sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por ejemplo, cuando piensas me das miedo -se rió al notar tus pies pateándole por debajo de la frazada- Cuando estás en peligro, yo...

Shinji no continuó hablando. Se quedó súbitamente callado.

-Será mejor que meta el remedio en la heladera, puede echarse a perder.

-¡No me dejes con la intriga! ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada.

-No me mientas, Shinji idiota.

-Te juro que nada.

-Mentiroso.

Él te miró.

-Ahora regreso -dijo.

Se levantó de la cama, agarró la bolsita blanca y se acercó a tu rostro.

-Pórtate bien -te dijo, apenas en un susurro, rozando tu cara con su aliento.

Con una sola mano apretó tus mejillas, y te besó en los labios.

Fue sólo un pico. Ni siquiera lo profundizó, pero Shinji seguro sabía que con ese beso se había ganado el infierno.

-¡Aléjate de mi, bokke! ¡¿Te aprovechas de cada chica enferma que ves?!

Shinji se alejó riendo.

-Perdón, perdón.

Y salió de la habitación, aún riendo. ¿¡Es que era idiota o qué?! Aprovechándose que estabas débil.

Al otro día, Shinji tenía 37 grados de fiebre. Por eso era que no debía acercarse a tu boca.

Pero Shinji amaba romper las reglas, aún a riesgo de enfermarse.

¿Y quién dijo que tu no?

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo lo escribi la semana pasada, en un arranque de inspiración, y resulta que ahora ¡Estoy igual que Hiyori! Tengo una tos inparable y dolor de garganta, aunque por suerte fiebre no hay :D Adonde esta mi Shinji que me compre medicamentos y me de un besito? -.- el unico qe me compra remedio es mi papi :B jajja, y aun asi hay que rogarle ¬¬ Lo bueno que tienen mis plaquitas en la garganta es que significan una tarde libre en mi casa -por medio del bendito certificado- para postear temprano :9

A pedido de Aris Black, agradezco a Neliel -su celular- por todo el apoyo que me ha dado mientras yo no tenia a Ichigo -mi celular-. Este capitulo va dedicado a ella :D Arigato Neliel! (espero qe ahora funcione el Bluetooth contigo¬¬)

Se despide con amor :D

**~ Ebril, señora de Abarai :B **

_~ 16:06pm._


	8. Octavo Fragmento: 無罪 Inocencia

**I n t r o :** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Jue., 06/05. 2010 ~22:32._

**. E s c u c h a n d o :** 6 months de Hey Monday.

Hoooolaaaas :D bueno, posteo tarde como notaran :P pero no todo se puede en la vida (?) ahora mi buena nee-san me dejo la compu para que pueda postear ;) Para colmo, hoy aca en Ushuaia hubo una movilización por la muerte de un taxista que fue asesinado ¡Salimos en TN! pero como en esta ciudad siempre esta re tranqui un crimen asi es demasiado para todos, entonces no hubo clases, hubieron paros, duelos, asueto, no trabajaron los comercios, ¡Hasta los supermercados estaban cerrados! Todo por el reclamo para la seguridad. Y no fuimos a la escuelita... Este capi va dedicado a aquellas personas que querían algo que les subiera sangresita a los ojos (?) -es un término que mi hermana usa para decir que se emociona en exceso- y bueno, este fragmento se viene heavy xD jejeje -sonrisa maquiavelica-. Muchas gracias a los comentaristas (?) y los que agregaron la historia o a mi :$ a favoritos *3*

**kurenai95:** jajja, puede ser! mira si me has contagiado¬¬ no puedo cantar porque toso xD jajaj. Esta Hiyori es una exagerada! xD jaja, pero me encantó hacerla asi, tan indefensa :P Por suerte ya estoy mejor de mi enfermedad :P encima me olvido de tomar mis medicamentos, jeje :D asique mi mami me reta y no me recupero xD gracias por comentar! espero que este capi te guste mucho mucho :9

**cOnfii-momo:** jojoo, parece que estabamos todos enfermitos xD debe ser la epoca, jiuuf, el frio hace enfermar a la gente¬¬ jaja xD Mas capo tu gato! jajja,ese Chesire me cae muy bien ;P jaj, pero hasta ahi nomas ¬¬ jajja. De verdad tuviste que ir a la escuela?! que mundo injusto, yo apenas sentia ardor en la garganta y ya me quede en mi camita x9 ajaj, pero que fea situacion... Wow, tu nick esta re bien pensado O.O yo me puse mi apodo comun y corriente nomas xD y mi apellido de casada :P Mandemosle una carta a KT pidiendole coloreado de Hiyori... tirada encima de Shinji! jjaj xD seria lo mejor ¡Hasta me lo imprimiría! :D He descubierto esta semana que KT es muy malo¬¬ mira si dejar una semana de suspenso en el manga! quiero comermelo vivo¬¬ jajja xD Besazo! PD: ¡Postea en tu historia que tengo ganas de asustarme! jaja :D

**Aris Black:** jaja, ya me acostumbre tanto a mi celfon que ni me acuerdo de tu Neliel, y cuando la uso me resulta re extraña, es como que ya no tiene mi alma :D Vos siempre tenes dolor de cabeza, Arielle-sama, es como que puro estudio y computadora tu vida¬¬ asi no vamos a mejorar de la vista xD jajaj. si? porque me costó bastante encontrar una indicada :D pero la encontre! jojo, de verdad espero que te suba la sangresita cochina a los ojos xD este capi nose si como lo habre hecho con esa intención servira¬¬ pero bueno :P Este coment. no esta tan lleno de incoherencias asique te perdono ;9 jaja, teamo muchi muchi nee-san querida :D beijos *3*

**I be the princess:** Ojojo, yo tambien te amo princess-chan :$ jaja xD yo tambien quiero que postees -pucherito- porque quiero leer otra historia dentro de un armario :P Waa, ese besito lo venia planeando desde hace bastante xD lo tenia en mis notas del celular :9 y bueno, el capi fue inventado exclusivamente para eso xD jiji, a mi me gusto el capi, porqe fue una mezcla de risa y romance -amo esas fics xD- asique que lindo que tambien te gusto! :D Woo! una sorpresa tuya!! quiero saber, quiero saber! jajja, xD Gracias por pasarte a darme animos :) besos! PD: Conectate y chateamos! xD jajaj.

**'Nah-Kuroi':** jaja, me gusto mucho tu comentario xD todas queremos un shinji que nos de besitos y nos cuide cuando estamos enfermas :D me encanta que te encante :$ jijiji. bueno, vengo a actualizar un poquitin tarde pero espero que no te me enojes :P jojo, ¡No mueras, Naa-chan! Espera hasta que termine la fic! jaja xD Para este fragmento te tengo preparada una situacion bastante incomoda, como pedias :9, y donde demuestran mas o menos lo que sienten :D asique preparate! xD jaja I love you're idea! :D ajaj, no permitas que la escuela te consuma xD yo mañana tengo evaluacion y estoy mas relajada que una lechuga (?) ajja :D Besitos, chaoo! :3

**Emina Hikary:** Holaas! Como me voy a enojar? ademas me lo dijiste muy bien, no es que me bardeaste o algo asi; ademas valoro mucho que alguien te diga algo que hiciste mal mientras sea de buena manera ;P Disfruta de los fragmentos! :D besos, gracias por comentar!

**deseccatedheart :D:** jajja, yo tambien me enfermaria aproposito si shinji estuviera para cuidarme :D jaja, porque te enfermas tan seguido? debes tomar mas leche y proteger tu cuello con bufandas, asi protegeras tus defensas :9 jiji, no me hagas caso! nose como curarme yo misma! xD jaja. me encantan tus comentarios :D SEGUNDO COMENTARIO: bueno, te respondo el segundo! xD jaaj. yo tambien grito mucho cuando leo el manga, encima estaba mi tia y mi mama en la cocina y me hermana haciendo la tarea... enconces aparecio Urahara y yo ¡Que capo que sos, sabia que iba a aparecer, te amo Kisukeee! y bueno, mi mama gritandome que me calme desde la cocina: ya esta acostumbrada la pobre xD jajaj. mi celu es un LG, y es precioso T.T me enamore de el desde que lo vi :P ademas tengo para escribir notas secretas, donde para entrar tenes que poner una clave y todo; entonces ahi es donde escribo las ideas para la fic que se me van ocurriendo :9 jiji, es lo mas :D Tu tambien me caes bien! :) Ahh, mi quince tambien fue algo entre intimos :P tuve veestido y todo pero fue bastante pequeño :9 gracias por tu comentario! besazo! :D

**Maryeli:** Antes escribia pero en otras paginas :D igual si hubiera escrito ShinHiyori antes serían muy malas fics, porque las primeras que escribi fueron de Harry Potter y ¡son horribles! Asique mejor tardar :D jajaj. Ohh, yo me muero si no tengo internet xD a menos que tenga una buena playa enfrente xD jajaja. Pero veo que estas en via de encontrar trabajo asique disfruta de cada viaje y cosa que hagas ;9 Tu tambien mereces el cielo entonces! jaja xD los ShinHiyoris que escribiste estan muy buenos :'D espero que escribas mas :P jaja, yo recien me estoy recuperando de mi tos :9 Encima olvido tomarme mi pastilla entonces no mejoro rapido xD jiji. Estoy pensando en otra fic ShinHiyori, y espero sinceramente que la leas llegado el momento :D jojo, Beijos! :3

* * *

**. D i s c l a i m e r s :** Bleach es propiedad de KT :D

**. R e s u m e n . d e l . c a p í t u l o :** _Ella era demasiado inocente... Él la deseaba con locura._

* * *

_**Octavo Fragmento**_**:** **無罪** (Inocencia)

"_Esta inocencia es brillante,_

_espero que permanezca._

_Este momento es perfecto,_

_por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora..."_

Innocence- Avril Lavigne.

Uff, maldito verano. Maldito sol y maldita la pesada humedad que cae sobre ti.

El maldito mundo humano está que se derrite, y tu también.

Tus compañeros vizard salieron a comprar helado para refrescarse un poco, pero tú ni loca sales del garaje y te enfrentas al condenado aire tropical.

Agarras un toallón y te metes al baño. Nada mejor que una buena ducha fría en estos momentos de hastío. El sonido del agua de la regadera cayendo sobre el suelo de la bañera te tranquiliza un poco, sólo un poco. Te desvistes, te desarmas las dos coletas y te metes debajo del agua.

Ahh, que fresquito se siente. El agua cae mojando tu pelo, tu espalda, tus piernas. Pero estas demasiado relajada como para notar que alguien entra por la puerta.

Ese alguien es Shinji, con un helado de chocolate en la boca y un toallon en el hombro. El rubio, al notar la figura indefensa dentro de la ducha sonríe para si. Y tu todavía no sabes lo que está a punto de pasar, si lo hubieras sabido ni siquiera te hubieras metido a la ducha; ni siquiera le habrías dejado vivo.

El vizard se acerca lentamente. Tú, como si nada, continúas lavándote el pelo y el cuerpo, sin notar su presencia. Shinji se acerca al inodoro y deja su toalla ahí, sobre la tapa cerrada. Luego se acerca al lavamanos y...

¡Abre el grifo del agua caliente! Esto provoca, gracias a la conexión de agua que instalaron, que el agua de la ducha se vuelva caliente también. Pegas un grito considerablemente alto, maldices y sales de un salto de la bañera, agarras la toalla que está encima del inodoro y...

Levantas la mirada.

Shinji sigue ahí.

Shinji te había visto.

Shinji te _estaba_ mirando.

Y tú sólo tenías un toallón alrededor de tu cuerpo desnudo, y segundos antes... no tenías nada.

Se miraron durante diez segundos insoportables. Los dos con los ojos como platos, los dos con la inocencia arruinada. Los dos queriendo comerse al otro, los dos de distintas maneras...

Hasta que Shinji reacciona, porque alguien tenía que reaccionar primero. Se saca el helado de su boca y dice:

-Bueno, no estás tan mal después de todo.

Él debería haber sabido que lo asesinarías.

-¡Muérete, pelado pervertido! -gritaste. Y te tiraste sobre él, sin considerar tu estado.

El agua de la ducha seguía cayendo, pero nadie la escuchaba. El helado, abandonado en el suelo, se derretía por el vapor de la ducha, abandonado.

Quedaste encima de él. De Shinji, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Otra vez se quedaron callados, mirándose. No sabían bien qué hacer. ¿Debías hacer como siempre y pegarle hasta que muera? ¿Debías salir del baño y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? Tus manos quedaron congeladas y tranquilas rodeando su cuello, en una pose de estrangulamiento inconclusa.

Shinji estaba serio, pero esa seriedad tenía algo de diferente de otras veces que habías visto. Esta vez, Shinji tenía un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, y los labios entreabiertos sin mostrar su sonrisa de costumbre.

Sus manos tomaron las tuyas, que aun dormían en su cuello, y te hizo alejarte de él... Pero no demasiado. Él se sentó, contigo sentada encima, ahora que estaban más cerca de verdad no sabías qué hacer o decir, como reaccionar.

-Deberías haber sabido que si te acercabas a mi en estas condiciones, no podría contenerme, Hiyori.

Su voz ronca y susurrante sonaba peligrosa. Quisiste alejarte, pero sus brazos se reafirmaron alrededor de tu cintura.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -preguntaste torpemente cuando sentiste sus manos en el nudo que ataba la toalla a tu cuerpo, protegiéndolo de la desnudez.

Pero Shinji no te contestó nada, sólo se acercó a tu cuello y empezó a acariciarlo con los labios.

Era una sensación magnífica, pero...

-Aléjate de mí... Basta -dijiste, y lo empujaste con las manos.

Te paraste y te dirigiste hacia la puerta. Si seguías ahí dentro terminarías perdiendo la cordura.

Pero cuando giraste el picaporte de la puerta para escapar de tu calabozo, éste demostró que estaba trabado. Cerrado igual a atrapada, atrapada con Shinji.

Te diste vuelta y observaste al rubio, que ya se había parado. Tenía una pequeña llave en las manos, y sonreía con todos los dientes.

-¿Buscabas esto, Hiyori? Ven a buscarlo.

Rápidamente tu cerebro ideó un plan de escape. Tus ojos barrieron el baño y observaron el montículo de ropa que te habías sacado al lado del lavamanos, detrás de Shinji. Genial, tendrías que acercarte al pervertido.

-Déjame en paz, calvo estúpido. ¿Qué acaso quieres violarme?

Con cada palabra que decías dabas un pasito en dirección a él, a tu ropa.

-Violación sería si tu no quisieras lo mismo, Hiyori -acotó él.

Tuviste que sostenerte para no golpearlo.

-¡Yo no quiero nada contigo! ¡Muérete!

Pero Shinji no daba señas de escucharte. Miraba al techo con expresión pensativa.

-Aunque deberíamos esperar hasta casarnos ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Estabas a sólo dos pasos de tu ropa, ahora debías bordear a Shinji sin que note tus intenciones.

-¡Quién quiere casarse contigo, bokke!

Shinji bajó la mirada y te observó, estaban demasiado cerca. Aprovechó eso y te atrajo hacia él poniendo una mano detrás de tu nuca.

Te besó. El maldito rubio pelado con la sonrisa más odiosa del mundo te estaba besando ¡Y tu plan se escurría de tu cabeza!

Sus labios calientes sobre los tuyos fríos. Aún estabas mojada y su piel resbalaba sobre la tuya, haciendo que se pegara a ti y exigiera mas profundidad en el roce.

No te habías dado cuenta de que habían girado sobre si mismos, hasta que tu pie tocó la tela de tu pantalón.

¡Salvada!

Te alejaste de los labios de Shinji, y ambos abrieron los ojos.

Él sólo murmuró algo que no entendiste y luego quiso acercarse para besarte de nuevo, pero lo alejaste de un empujón que lo tomó por sorpresa.

A la velocidad de un rayo te pusiste tu musculosa blanca, sobre la toalla. Por lo menos ahora esa parte la tenías protegida de Shinji. Te pusiste el pantalón, pero cuando todavía lo tenías en las rodillas el chico te detuvo, sus manos rápidamente inmovilizaron las tuyas y te colocaron contra la pared.

Y volvió a besarte.

¡¿Por qué demonios cuando lo hacía te olvidabas de todo lo demás!? Él ya tenía su ropa mojada y, cuando te besaba, no podías evitar tocar su pelo rubio y corto… En un arrebato, su mano se colocó en la piel de tu muslo y empezó a subir. No podías permitirlo.

De un manotazo corriste su mano de tu pierna, pero no pudiste escaparte de sus labios, en un beso que cada vez te embriagaba más, que deseabas que siguiera…

Él intentó quitarte el pantalón con sus propios pies.

¡Tu querías vestirte y él sacarte la ropa!

Esto era un juego de locos. Y ambos querían ganar.

Lucharon sólo con los pies y los labios durante un momento, hasta que lo empujaste nuevamente -otra vez te costó deshacerte de su boca- y reafirmaste tus pantalones sobre tus caderas. Ahora la toalla sobraba, y la dejaste caer.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, preguntándose si la guerra duraría mucho más.

Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos tomaste tu chaqueta del suelo y te la pusiste.

El pelo húmedo te chorreaba sobre la espalda, mojando tu ropa, pero no te importaba. Sólo tenías ojos para la mirada gris de Shinji, que te observaba con un sentimiento que no supiste reconocer.

-¿Qué quieres, Hiyori? -preguntó él, con casi tristeza.

Querías pertenecerle y que lo que sentías en ese momento, esa pasión tan abrumadora llegue a su límite. Querías que te embargara por completo la sensación de sus labios. Que su roce sea tan intenso que no sientas nada más, ni siquiera tu propio cuerpo. Querías que Shinji te hiciera olvidarte de ti misma, que sólo te concentraras en sus ojos, en su boca, en la perturbadora manera en las que su cuerpo gobernaba sobre ti.

-Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres –volvió a insistir.

Lo meditaste durante un momento.

-Pegarte –mentiste, como siempre usando un método agresivo para escapar de todos esos sentimientos que te nublaban el alma.

Él se rió, su risa clara atravesó el vapor que inundaba el baño y sobrepasó el sonido del agua que caía en la ducha.

-Golpéame ahora. Vamos -ofreció, abriendo los brazos, como para recibirte- Ya lo has hecho tantas veces que una más no hará daño. Pégame, Hiyori. Demuéstrame que no te importo nada. Haz como que no sientes nada por mí y pégame. Déjame hecho trizas por fuera, así no tendré facultad para exigirte nada de nuevo.

¿Eran gotas de agua las que caían por tu cara? Si, tenía que ser eso.

Shinji esperó durante unos momentos, pero al ver que no le harías nada abrió la puerta y salió del baño.

El vapor se escapaba, y un aire fresco entró por la abertura, a cambio.

Shinji no entendía. Él nunca entendería.

No se trataba sólo de entrega y pasión, de dos cuerpos durmiendo bajo la misma sábana. Se trataba de algo que aún no podías entender, de un sentimiento que sólo se despertaba cuando lo veías a él.

Aún no estabas preparada para afrontar la pérdida de la inocencia, de dejar atrás esa etapa de tu vida en la que creías que no había nadie para quererte y cuidarte.

Aun no podías entender la manera en la que Shinji te veía. No alcanzabas a comprender qué era lo que verdaderamente querías.

Shinji era lo que querías, Shinji era lo que necesitabas.

Saliste del baño y te dirigiste a su habitación.

Entraste sin golpear, como siempre. Pero no había nadie allí... aparentemente. Levantaste la mirada y lo viste. Él estaba al revés nuevamente, parado sobre el techo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces ahí arriba, bokke! -exclamaste, causando que se asustara y cayera de cabeza al suelo.

-¡Aghh! Estúpida ¡Eso dolió!

Se incorporó y se acomodó la camisa blanca que traía. Te acercaste a él.

-¡Quiero que estés conmigo! -exclamaste como una orden- ¡No se te ocurra abandonarme nunca y ni sueñes con irte a alguna parte sin mí!

Te cruzaste de brazos, enfurruñada ¡Él era un estúpido!

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron desmesuradamente. Después de todo, tú si sentías algo por él… Aunque aún no supieras ni te dieras cuenta de que lo _deseabas_. Aún eras una niña, él debía entender eso.

-¿A donde crees que me iría, estúpida? -te pregunto luego de un rato.

-¡Mas te vale, pelado! ¡Y ahora ve y tráeme un helado que tengo calor, demonios!

Él lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Tráetelo tu! ¡Yo no puedo ir a ningún lado sin ti!

Shinji se ganó la paliza de su vida. De mano de la chica de su vida.

La chica de su vida... Hiyori, su inocente compañera.

Y él prefirió contentarse sólo con eso... Por ahora.

* * *

Espero que haya valido la demora :D miles de gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron desde que empezo la fic :P Espero que los que nunca comentaron puedan hacerlo! Espero que se encuentren lindos y buenos en sus casitas o donde sea que esten leyendo ;) Los quiere,

**~ Abarai Ebril :B **

_~23:28pm._


	9. Noveno Fragmento: 空の Vacío

**I n t r o :** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mie., 12/05. 2010 ~19:06._

**. E s c u c h a n d o :** Let the Flames Begin de Paramore.

Buenas nochees! :) Estoy de un excelente humor, oh yeah! xD y como tenía que postear lo hago con mucho amor, jojo. Estoy viendo K-on! como por decima vez¬¬ jajja, pero tenia muchas ganas de traerles este capitulo. Es uno de los primeros fragmentos que escribi, creo que el segundo, y me dio nose qué postearlo :$ pero ahora creo que ShinHiyori esta listo para esto xD jajaj. Espero retratar bien los sentimientos de Shinji :P para serles sincera, prefiero escribir desde el punto de vista de Hiyori, ya que es mujer y entiendo la atraccion que se siente hacia un chico, y mas cuando lo maltratamos :9 pero Shinji tambien es demasiado interesante como para dejarlo pasar :D Los comentarios y demas son excelentes, GRACIAS :) Son muy buenos lectores, sepanlo xD ademas me encanto tener mas comentarios de gente que lee desde hace rato la fic y no se habian animado a comentar -o les daba vagancia, nose xD- asique arigato!

**Aris Black:** jajaj, no queria que lloraras! encima quiero hacer algo medio hot, o que se yo; y hago llorar a la gente! nada que ver la intención¬¬ jajaj, pero que bueno que igual te gusto :P Waa! pero te hizo reir, y amo hacer reir a la gente :D jajj, vieja llorona! yo tambien te quiero mucho :$ Gracias por el coment. Eriel-sama :D Besazo!

**Flor:** Waa! que lindo que comentaste! :') jjaja. sii, Shinji y Hiyori estan hechos el uno para el otro, y es excelente que te guste como los retrato :D Oh, que pensamientos malignos! xD jaaj, yo tambien me lo imagine mientras lo escribia, juju :9 No me molesta para nada! hazlo lo largo que quieras :D un besazo! gracias por comentar :)

**cOnfii-momo:** jaja, yo cada vez que leo tus comentarios me siento mas cerca del ShinHiyori :O asique es reciproco, jajaj xD oh, voy a escucharla! y si es de rock me va a encantar :D Maaal, aca en Ushuaia ni hace calor asique ¡Disfruta de tu clima! yo saldria a tostarme y a nadar :P jajja, nose si tendras pileta xD jiji. KT es muy malvado, eso ya no tiene discusion T.T ¡Como le va a hacer eso a Hiyoriiin! No lo perdonare jamas! Y ademas tambien lo hirio a SHinji, y de muerte eh! solo que no lo dibuja tan claro como lo de hiyori¬¬ lo mato si me los mata. Oh, si! yo quiero ShinHiyori en tu fiiic! :D jaja, por favor hazlo, espero pacientemente! :P Beso, linda. Gracias por comentar! :D

**kurenai95:** jajaj, AME tus reacciones! jajja, estoy contenta de que el cap logro lo que yo queria :P jaja, noo, lemon no xD esta pareja es demasiado sagrada como para relatar eso¬¬ jaja, ademas no me gusta x) Yo veo a Hiyori como que aun tiene sueños inocentes, esa clase de sueños que una tiene cuando es una nena todavia: la de casarse con el principe azul, el casamiento todo de blanco... y ahora esta enamorada de SHinji que es todo menos un principe, y nose si es capaz de darle lo que ella sueña T.T -lagrimas de emocion-, pero con esos sueños lindos en la cabeza ni tiempo tiene de pensar en la noche de bodas xD jaajja. Gracias por los elogios :$ Un abrazo!

**cherry chan!:** Ojojo, asique estan lindos? jajaj xD no me habian dicho picarona nunca por mis fics :$ esque nunca me animo a escribir estas cosas xD jajja, pero que bueno que te haya gustado! :) Sisi, prometo mas oneshots atrevidos xD jajaj. Ahh, ya tengo una idea para un fic largo de ellos, y no una serie de oneshoots, pero primero tengo que organizar un poquito mis demas fics :P Gracias por pasarte y comentar! :D Beso, admiradora! xD jajaj.

**I be the princess:** No sera verano en tu pais? Tienes demasiado calor, Princess-chan xD jajaj. pero bueno, el oneshoot cumplio su funcion! xD jajja. Hiyori haciendose la dificil es muy entretenido de escribir... yo si estuviera en su lugar¬¬ mmm -dejo que los mal pensados hagan su trabajo- jajaj, es que Shinji está para el crimen! jajaj xD Sii, aca en Ush hace muucho frio ¿Porque te crees que escribo estas cosas? jajaj :D Ya me recupere totalmente, ahora solo debo protegerme con una bufanda ;) Cuidate mucho y que te mejores! :) Besazoo *3*

**yaam-chan:** Nee, yaam! xD que bueno que te pudiste pasar! :P jojoo, ahora veo si te conectas x9 Obrigada pelos elogios -gracias por los elogios en portugues xD- y por comentarme ^3^ jaja, por eso escribo. Quiero que cada vez hayan mas y mas fics ShinHiyori, ya que no tengo ninguna para leer escribo :D jajaj, besazo, guapa -re española me salio- xD

**deseccated heart :3:** Esa frase fue inventada para matar ¬¬ jajjaj xD Aghh, yo tambien tuve unos dias complicados, recien hoy pude tomarme un respiro, pero estuve con evaluaciones todos los dias! Los profesores quieren matarme¬¬ malos :3 Jajaj, heladoo, helado :P Shinji comiengo heladoo, tentacion tentacion xD jajaj, cancioncita inventada :P WAA-! quiero que digan que pasa con ella! quiero que la curen! quiero que... muchas cosas -.- KT cumpli mis deseos! :D jaja, supongo que no me escucha xD Gracias por pasarteee! Besazo, heart-chan :9

**Tsuki-chan:** Waa! realmente extrañaba tus reviews xD jajja. AMO cuando Shinji se pone en ese papel de molestar a Hiyori ¬¬ es muy malo, pero asi la conquistó T.T -lagrimas de emoción- supongo que Hiyori lo ama por lo especial que es él :) jajaj, esa frase le pega demasiado bien... prometo continuar con sus travesuras ^^ jojo, que a Shinji no le gusta quedarse con las ganas :D Jajaj, para mi que a él ya no se le puede quebrar nada mas, ya esta roto U.U jajaj, Hiyori hace bien su trabajo ;9 jojo~ un besazo, Tsuki-chan :D

* * *

**. D i s c l a i m e r s :** La casi muerte de Hiyori es responsabilidad de Kubo Taito¬¬

**. R e s u m e n . d e l . c a p í t u l o :** _Shinji sentía que se quemaba por dentro, que el fuego llenaba su vacío._

* * *

_**Segundo Fragmento: **_**空の** (Vacío)

"_Tan frágil, cosas rotas,_

_sigue siendo un recuerdo,_

_solo una pequeña chispa._

_Me gustaría darle todo mi oxigeno,_

_dejar que las llamas comiencen." _

Let The Flames Begin – Paramore.

Cuando Shinji vio que Hiyori caía, sintió como si la tierra misma se desmoronase.

Porque ella era como el cielo en el que él caminaba, o como el poder que podía llegar a conseguir y, mínimamente, la energía que necesitaba... para existir.

Y el sentimiento de confianza que nunca lo había abandonado pareció caerse hasta sus pies, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Porque cuando vio que Hiyori era derrotada, nada tuvo sentido, ni sintió que alguna vez había tenido un camino, un plan, un sentido. Él existía, si. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué era existir? ¿Tener pulmones para respirar acaso significaba estar vivo? o acaso ¿tener sentimientos te convertía en un ser, en un algo?

Nada importaba. De verdad, no importaba si el cielo se volvía suelo, o si la tierra fuera cuadrada. Una mínima parte de él, en ese segundo de total agonía, supo que la única verdad que era completamente cierta era que ella era todo.

Era como perder el sentido, o cómo ver a tu héroe volviéndose villano. Una especie de decepción por el mundo lo embargó completamente, porque él no merecía aquello ¿no? Él había dejado de confiar en las personas y en todas las cosas. Sólo se abandonó al sentimiento de tener _algo_ que le perteneciera durante todos esos años.

Ya que nadie lo aceptaba, nadie lo buscaba, nadie lo necesitaba. Y Hirako Shinji, sabía que no podía esperar nada. Pero lo único que le robó al mundo, lo único que alguna vez le pidió fue a Hiyori. En comparación de tantas otras existencias, que dependían de lo que la Tierra pudiera darles, él sólo vivió de ella. Y ahora, el mundo se volvía en su contra, y trataba de arrebatarle su única vía de escape.

Shinji no creía merecerse eso. No podían simplemente quitarle lo único que tenía. No podían convertirla en un montón de cenizas, porque ninguna causa se merecía tanto sacrificio. Nadie ni nada podía compararse con la mera existencia de ella.

Él ya tenía un vacío, uno provocado gracias a que experimentaron con él, lo usaron y luego desecharon como basura. Pero no le había importado lo suficiente, ese vacío era completado fácilmente gracias a ella... Pero si Hiyori no estaba, el vacío volvía a aparecer, pero cada vez más grande. La oscuridad se hacía mayor sin ella.

Por eso, Shinji corrió con todas sus fuerzas, porque no dejaría que el mundo se llevara lo único que él quería. No permitiría que le robasen lo que a él le había costado tanto trabajo conseguir.

Nada valía lo suficiente. Nada podía compararse.

Y cuando pudo sentir la existencia de ella palpitando entre sus brazos, y la voz de Hiyori inundando sus oídos, supo que, definitivamente, el mundo no se merecía aquello, ni siquiera merecía que los pies de ella tocaran su suelo, o que sus ojos vieran sus flores. Porque aún no sabía que ella era el alma de Shinji, que era lo único que él quería ver, tocar, escuchar o sentir; y que nada de lo que la Tierra pudiera ofrecerle podía compararse con lo que una sola palabra de Hiyori podía darle.

Y ella no cayó, no fue derrotada. Porque él la había sostenido. Shinji no dejaría que Hiyori muriera, porque sería como si todo dejara de existir.

Y luego todo tuvo sentido, y los ríos volvieron a su cauce. La Tierra volvió a tomar su lugar en el espacio, derrotada. Y la desesperación y miedo de Shinji se convirtieron en alivio, cuando vio la solución frente a sus ojos.

Él no la dejaría morir. Y si el mundo se la robaba, él la recuperaría... Dejaría que sus ansias de tenerla inundara sus sentidos y quemara sus venas.

Porque si ella no existía, todo desaparecía.

* * *

Jee, ne, no es muy cortito? Pero no lo podía alargar más, a veces es mejor la calidad que la cantidad, cierto? :D Espero que les guste, de corazón... Gracias por todo nuevamente, con cariñitos :P Nos vemos la próxima semana, *3*

**A~ Ebril :B**

_~19:52pm._


	10. Décimo Fragmento: 沈黙 Silencio

**I n t r o :** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mie., 26/05. 2010 ~20:41._

**. E s c u c h a n d o : **Should've Tried Harder de Hey Monday.

Buenas noches a todos los presentes (?) soy Ebril, si: Ebril, la que no posteó la semana pasada y ahora se hace la más copada viniendo como si nada :D jaja ¿Cómo andan, gente tan querida? Yo estaba de mal humor hasta hace unos momentos, pero despues me enteré de que tengo internet en la compu de mi habitación, asi que cambió mi cara :D estoy contenta, oh yeah :P bueno, les traigo un capi que no me gusta para nada ¬¬ , es lo mas OoC, cursi, estupido e irreal que escribí en mi vida... pero mi inspiración no da para más, chicos, sepan entender xD Ojalá que a ustedes les guste aunque sea un poquito :)

**Wuakayaka:** _Waajaja, a que ha sido emocionante? :D que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, aunque fue un poco triste, la vida es asi xD jajaj. GRacias por pasarte, amiga! :D un beso._ **cOnfii-momo:** _¡Sii, el mundo necesita a Inoue util! xD ajjaja, KT es muy malo y machista ¬¬ porque a las chicas de bleach les pasan las peores cosas, las matan a ellas nomas ¬¬ malditos animes shonen qe enganchan tanto a las chicas xD jaja, ¡En que nos metimos! :D Agradece que tienes algo de calor por alli, momo, aca en mi ciudad ya esta nevando y escarchando... es un asco¬¬ ¡Noo! Qe fea situación saber que algo malo pasará, solo espero que estes bien :S si no puedes postear por eso, esta bien, yo no posteo tan seguido como antes porque la escuela es asfixiante y consume todo mi tiempo, si quiero que me vaya bien debo estudiar¬¬ jaja, esa cancion una vez que se me mete en la cabeza no me la saco más. Un super abrazo de oso :D_ **cherry chan:** _jaja ¿De veras es triste? bueno, aunque esa era mi intencion desde un principio: hacer sufrir a mis lectoras, juajaja xD pero lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? :D sii, eso de los horarios pone de cabeza el mundo, es re loco pensar que aca es de noche y en otro lado recien estan desayunando :S jaja, aca en argentina suponete que son las dos de la mañana y en Japon son las dos de la tarde recien :D trauma, lo se xD jaja, Gracias por tu comentario :9 un besoo_ **Maryeli:** _Holaas, tus reviews son tan esporádicos que mejor aprovecharlos :D jaja, que bueno que pudiste pasarte de nuevo ;9 Que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi siempre me intrigó saber que pensaba KT cuando dibujaba esa escena, y bueno, supongo que traté de meterme en el papel de Shinji, siempre tan protector con su Hiyori :) Waa! Esa frase me hace acordar a un frasco que venía con el relleno de un Ferrero Rocher -un chocolate riquisimo- que me comí con mi hermana en un campamento, y el frasco se me hizo pequeñísimo :( Pero tienes razón :D un besazo, ya te envie el mail, pero hace solo unos minutos ¡Estuve ocupadisima! Tengo curiosidad por saber qué quieres mandarme :P Abrazo!_ **Tsuki-chan:** _¡Eh, te quisiste hacer la misteriosa con tu review anónimo! xD jaja. Igualmente, desde antes que me enviaras el PM aclarando el error ya sabia que eras vos :D jaja, ya te imagino riendote con un capi tan triste, si que sos mala xD ajjaj, sii, la verdad que no había mucho para escribir. Cuando se trata de sentimientos no hay tanto para extenderse :B Mm, me resultó un tanto dificil meterme en el papel de Shinji, primero porqe es hombre y despues porque nunca viví una situación asi de extrema, qe exija tanta adrenalina hacia el cerebro xD pero suerte que no quedó demasiado OoC :D Esta escena es la más traumante que tiene Bleach, eso es lo que creo :O porque ni siquiera la casi muerte de Rukia en su batalla contra Aaroniero dura tanto como para llorar; pero en cambio, la escena de Hiyori es larga y detallista, ademas de que la desesperacion de Shinji toca el corazon de todos, waaj, como lloré con eso. Encima lo leí sola, sin mi nee-san que me contiene :( -acabo de darle un golpe a mi monitor para que vuelva a su color normal, mira si será viejo, yo hablando re seria y esta cosa que me hace reir xD- Los shonen son lo peor que he leído o visto, pero me he hecho adicta a ellos ¬¬ jaja xD Un besazoo, gracias por pasarte, like always :9_ **Klan-destino:**_ jajaja, tu comentario me hizo reir como muy pocos lo hicieron :D arigato por tu opinión sincera :9 gracias por pasarte! Sigue haciendolo, ¿si? aunque sea cursi y por ahí te moleste C: PD: nunca habían caracterizado algo escrito por mi como 'interesante' O.O_ **Aris Black:** _jaja, bueno, justamente hoy tambien me caes mal :D debe ser porqe yo fui a la escuela y vos te volviste 10:40 y estuviste al pedo toda la tarde¬¬ son los celos, los celos xD jajaj, pero te sigo amando -voz cursi- :3 sii, me acuerdo que te lo leí y no te había gustado -.- pero ahora resulta que te cabe! xD jaja, estas mas loca que una cabra :D mirá, eso de que soy mas talentosa que vos son patrañas (?) jaja, quiero decir que nada que ver! Vos escribis mucho mejor que yo, y caracterizas los personajes mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hago¬¬ asique no te me hagas la mas humilde aca! :B Ademas no tengo tanto tiempo ahora, el polimodal asesina sin piedad ¡A la máquina de carne picada! xD jajaj. ¿de verdad jugué bien? -parpadeo inocentonto- :D jaja, es bueno oírlo (o leerlo, venidos al caso). jaja, mi contestación es larga ¿viste? asi no te me enojas, ni me pones tantos '¬¬' la proxima vez¬¬ -mi turno- xD vs tambien sos tonta, lo sabias ¿no? espero que te guste este capi, si hay alguien que me dice con toda seguridad si es OoC o no, esa sos vos :D te quiero, sabelo muchito y todos los días (?) jjaja, un beso precioso para la más preciosa :3 -hoy estamos chamulleros xD-_ **kurenai95:** _Waa! ¡no llores, Kure-chan, que nosé si es de felicidad o tristeza! xD jajaj. Sii, Shinji Dios de mi corazon y cerebro, Señor de los Zoquetes mas hots que la tierra ha visto xD jjaja, mejor dejemos de divagar :9 Noo! Shinji no se merece tener que esforzarse de esa manera, ¡ya ha hecho demasiado por Hiyori! siempre protegiendola y comprendiendola antes que nadie, no se merece para nada sufrir nada más :) Espero qe KT piense igual que nosotras, las fangirls de bleach xD jajaj. aunque el manga te deja con la boca cada vez más abierta O.O Un besazo, cuidate! _**deseccatedheart :D: **_jajaj, de verdad que lo son! :D waa, los sentimientos de Shinji son tan hondos que no creo haber entrado ni en la décima parte de ellos T.T KT nos complica la existencia a los escritores con sus personajes tan complicados y humanos U.U jajaj, de verdad? justamente esa frase no me convencía mucho, y hasta pensé en sacarla, pero que bueno que no lo hice :D ¡Me encanta que te encante! Tus comentarios me dejan asi: _:$_, jajaj toda sonrojada, ¡Esque estan llenos de elogios! x) No creo escribir tan bien, pero si me lo siguen diciendo creo que lo terminaré creyendo xD jjaja. Gracias, de verdad :) Espero que el fragmento que sigue te guste tanto como el anterior :P ¡Aguanten los fics de ShinHiyori! Hay tan poquitos, la verdad, pero en este ultimo mes se sumaron dos más a la lista! Estoy contentísima por eso :D Gracias por todoo :B un besazoo, capa ;D jajja. _

* * *

**. D i s c l a i m e r s :** KT es el papi de Bleach :D

**. R e s u m e n . d e l . c a p í t u l o :** _Shinji, Shinji, Shinji... ¿No sabías que a veces es mejor simplemente __callarse__?  
_

_

* * *

**Décimo Fragmento:**_** 沈黙** (Silencio)

"_Todo lo que siempre quise_

_Todo lo que siempre necesité_

_Esta aquí en mis brazos_

_Las palabras son muy innecesarias_

_Solo pueden causar dolor_

_Disfruta el silencio_

_Disfruta el silencio"_

Enjoy the Silence – Depeche Mode

.

Suave y fresca noche en la Sociedad de Almas. El capitán de la quinta división de ese entonces paseaba por las calles del Sereitei oliendo sus aromas y disfrutando de sus paisajes.

Era una de las tantas noches de insomnio, donde no le quedaba otra que pasear o escuchar música en su habitación. Pero estaba harto del encierro, quería aire fresco.

Casualmente, estaba tratando de no pensar en alguien. Si lo hacía se preocuparía de nuevo, y eso no serviría de nada. Ella estaba a salvo, en el cuarto escuadrón, curándose. Su preocupación no aportaba nada, ya que ella estaba bien.

Shinji suspiró. Era indignante la manera en la que no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido, una y otra vez. Era como si aquello paseara por su mente e hiciera que le pesase el pecho de una manera escalofriante.

Hiyori había tenido una misión, nada importante, sólo deshacerse de una manada de Hollows que se habían instalado en el bosque del Área Norte del Rukongai. Eran como máximo cinco los que debía exterminar. La capitana Hikifune estaba segura de que ella sería capaz de purificarlos sola, confiaba en su teniente. Pero Shinji estaba preocupado de antemano, como siempre, y mandó junto con Hiyori a su propio teniente, Aizen. ¿Porqué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Es que no pensaba antes de actuar?

Shinji estaba seguro de que Aizen había impedido que la operación se efectuara correctamente, porque díganme, ¿cuantos hollows leen la mente? El rubio no sabía como, pero Aizen estaba implicado en ello.

Hiyori salió gravemente herida. La muy terca, a pesar de tener esas heridas, no volvió hasta que hubo aniquilado hasta el último hollow. Y luego Aizen quién, convenientemente, no había recibido ni un rasguño, la trajo a cuestas hasta el Sereitei.

Por eso, estaba claro de que era su culpa. Él, Shinji el metido, era el culpable de las heridas de Hiyori.

Por alguna razón sus pies lo habían conducido hasta el árbol favorito de ella, en el que solía treparse cuando estaba triste o demasiado enojada. Tocó su corteza con los dedos y acarició su áspera textura. Ese árbol estaba allí desde que él se había vuelto Shinigami, y desde que Hiyori lo había hecho.

Y ahí, debajo de su frondosa copa, había sido su "_casi-primer-beso_". O como prefería llamarlo Hiyori "_El pecado imperdonable_". Shinji rió, recordando su atrevimiento.

-¿Shinji?

Una suave voz bajó desde la copa del árbol. Él levantó la vista y se encontró con Hiyori sentada en una de sus ramas, con su mano derecha aún con cabestrillo y el pelo atado en una sola coleta, producto de la venda en su nuca. Shinji retiró la vista, le dolía mucho verla en ese estado.

Escuchó que algo aterrizaba sobre las hojas caídas por el otoño y se acercaba a él.

-Oye, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? -inquirió ella, con tono demandante.

Shinji la miró.

-Lo mismo pregunto ¿No deberías estar en el cuarto escuadrón?

-Bueno, ya sabes que no me gustan los hospitales. El aire enviciado de enfermos me hartó por completo.

Shinji sonrió.

-No te puedes quedar quieta en un lugar ¿cierto? Tienes hormigas en el trasero -se rió Shinji, con maldad.

-¡No es eso, calvo-idiota! No me gusta el encierro, y lo sabes -dijo Hiyori, ofendida- Necesito estar en espacios abiertos continuamente ¿Es que no tienes algo que necesites más que nada?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar.

Estaba amaneciendo. El sol, con su cara de dormido, se asomaba por la Sociedad de Almas lentamente.

Hiyori miraba el amanecer, y Shinji no podía dejar de mirarla a ella.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, mirando lo que los cautivaba.

Sin poder contenerse, Shinji puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella, sin mirarla, sólo concentrándose en el cielo anaranjado; le dolía ser el culpable de su dolor físico y de su sufrimiento, odiaba sentirse en deuda con ella, como siempre. Sorprendentemente, Hiyori, en vez de ahuyentarlo, se apoyó levemente en el cuerpo de él; tal vez sea porque el silencio los cautivaba, o porque el sol les estaba regalando una vista demasiado hermosa y placentera como para arruinarla con peleas o discusiones, y Hiyori no era capaz de romper tal quietud. Automáticamente, el brazo de Shinji descendió hasta rodear sus hombros, y quedar los dos en un improvisado pero consentido abrazo.

-Lo que más necesito está en mis brazos ahora mismo -susurró él, observándo al Astro Rey elevarse lentamente cortando el cielo a su paso.

Hiyori levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Shinji también bajó sus ojos hasta ella.

-Ya tenías que sacar tu lado cursi, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hiyori, totalmente irritada.

-No puedo evitarlo -contestó él, mostrándo su cínica sonrisa.

Hiyori quitó sus ojos de los de él y siguió mirando el amanecer. No se apartó de su abrazo, a pesar de lo que Shinji podría haber pensado.

-A veces es mejor simplemente quedarse en silencio, Shinji pelado -comentó Hiyori, con tranquilidad.

Ella tenía razón. Los momentos de silencio eran aún mejores que en los que decía lo que sentía. Además, no tenía nada que decir que ella no supiera ya. Él olió su pelo y se escondió en sus hebras, disfrutando del aroma a niña que emergía de ellos.

Se dedicaron a disfrutar del silencio, sabiendo que lo más importante que tenían, estaba en sus brazos.

Y no querían ni necesitaban nada más. Sólo...

Shhh.

**-.-**

* * *

Amé terrorificamente el final ese, SEPANLO :D jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Colaboren con mi inspiración y dejen un hermosisimo review! Por favor ;9 Miles de besazos, tengo que ir a estudiar! Waaaa! Gracias por tooodo~ :D

**Abarai Ebril :B**

_-Presidenta del Club de Fans de los Zoquetes de Shinji y del Amadísimo Príncipe Calvo :B-_

(Se aceptan nuevos miembros ;D)

_~10:10pm.  
_


	11. Onceavo Fragmento: 冷たい Frío

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mar., 08/06. 2010 ~19:35._

**.Escuchando: **In my heart de My Favourite Highway.

Holass :D bueno, que decirles, estoy cansadísima. En mi casa no hay ni un minuto de paz ¬¬ llego a las seis de la tarde y tengo que soportar a los dos perros y a mi dos hermanitas pequeñas: ruido y desastre doble. Pero bueno, tenia que postear, ya que mi compromiso para con ustedes es muy grande, ladies and gentlemans :D Este capi lo termine de escribir con bastante apuro, ya que tengo que escribir otras cosiñas y bueno, la inspiracion no daba para tanto ¡Estoy escribiendo un libro! Me pone muy contenta, por eso no me estoy concentrando tanto en las fics... En fin, no les importa mi situacion escrituril (?) sino el capi, que espero que les guste mucho mucho :9 Ademas, sepan que es uno de los ultimos ya :S jaja, Oyeron bien :D Ya tengo el fragmento final escrito, y no falta mucho para que lo publique. ¡Iosh! A disfrutar.

**kurenai95:** _Wajaja :D estas super aceptada xD Creo que, como club, deberiamos escribir algo ¿no crees? de Shinji, obviamente, bueno deespues lo vemos ;D jajaj, que bueno que te haya gustado, a pesar de ser un tanto OoC :S la verdad es que ¡Lo lamento por tus cuerdas vocales! Jajaja, no me responsabilizo por las disfonias que esta fic pueda llegar a provocar xD jjaja, vete a estudiar que o sino nuestras mamis despues nos reclaman porque estamos tanto tiempo en la compu y descuidamos la escuela ¬¬ jaja, un besazo_ **Wuakayaka:** _Jajaja, bueno, te dedico un amanecer con Shinji solo tu y el, tu tarea es imaginartelo ¿si? xD Ohh, me diste muchas ganas de leer tus fics, subelas ¿nee? jajaj, ahora me paseo por tu perfil a ver que tienes subido, si es Ichiruki con gusto las leo xD jaja, gracias por los elogios y por pasarte y comentar y y y :D jaja, domo! :P un abrazo, cuidate_ **Flor:** _¡Flor de mi vida y corazon! (?) jaja, no hay problema, una escritora -aunque sea trucha como yo- siempre esta contenta de que sus lectores no se escabullan sino que vuelvan luego de un tiempito xD jaja. Bueno, no tenia la intencion de retratar ese momento de su casi primer beso, sino que solo hacer que Shinji piense un poquito en ella :P jaja, ya deja de suspirar! xD Uhh, eso esta muy mal, mi fic te distrae de tus deberes de estudiante :D jaja, espero que te haya ido muyy bien :P un beso, oyasumi! :D_ **cherry-chan:** _ahh, tu anecdota me ha dado la mar de ternura :D jaja, gracias por leer mi historia, me haces emocionar TuT jaja, aca en mi pais aun son las ocho y ya me quiero ir a dormir, lo que son las cosas xD jaja, ¿tan temprano se van a dormir? :O yo me duermo recien a las doce, y eso ya es temprano :B jaja, escuchate esta frase que lei hace poco: 'Si quieres decir algo sabio, solo piensa en algo tonto y di lo contrario' jaja xD ¿a que es buena? Se la dije a mi hermana y me dijo que la frase ya era tonta en si, es mas mala¬¬ uff, por suerte ya termine con la etapa de los examenes, porque o si no me caia muerta dentro de poco -.- jaja, sisi tratare de encontrar mas tiempo, es que tengo doble turno: musica a la mañana y escuela 'normal' a la tarde, mi colegio es asi y no me queda mucho tiempo para vivir una vez que llego a las seis de la tarde a mi casiña T.T gracias por el consejo! :D domo arigatou por los elogios y el comentario :) besos. Si, claro que puedes unirte ¡Yuju ya somos tres! (?)_ **Aris Black: **_Jaja, que mala que sos, re que me ponias que no estudiaba... yo soy nerd ¡Enterate! jajaj 8D mentira, yo no escribo mejor, si hasta me mande un groso capi re ooc aqui mesmo :D jaja, vos misma lo admitis en tu review, :9 jaja, te saco la lengua. Gracias por ser tan consoladora y linda :') Jaja, si que ameritaba la cursileria... aunque este par es un poco complicado para poner en situaciones amorosas, esa es la verdad :P para mi es todo un desafio hacerlos tal cual son y ademas generar cosiñas romanticonas por ahi :9 jaja, asique agradece que algo me sale :P Anda a acostarte mamita, que se te viene la noche (?) jaja, tenes que ver a Taylor en Valentines Day, es muy hotie :D jajaj, ya estoy dudando de esa resolucion... veremos cuando termine junio, a ver si oto-san cumple con su palabra ¬¬ weno, I love you too -asaa, se nota que me saqe nueve en ingles? :O- te quiero, mi grasitas (?)-suena como si le hablara a mis rollitos :D-_ **anyre:** _waaaa, qe emocion da tu review. Primero y principal, gracias por pasarte y comentar. ¡Yo tambien amo el Shinhiyori! jaja, bueno, eso debe notarse :) jaja, gracias! Me has halagado mucho :P de verdad te gusto el final? Bueno, siempre me gusto terminar con todo un capi :B asiqe qe bueno que eso se haya podido concretar :9 sisi, estos son los ultimos capis, como habras leido, pero aun faltan un par :D jaja, disfrutalos! :P un beso _**Maryeli:** _Jaja, lo del nombre fue sumamente a proposito :D jaja, esque amo los titulos largos -no se debe notar en la fic- y bueno, hacer ese club de fans era mi sueño T.T jajaja, en mi pais se le dicen zoquetes a los calcetines o medias qe llegan solo al tobillo :D jaja, no te alarmes no era nada extraño :B jaja, excelente que te haya gustado el final, ¿a que es original? Creo que lo unico que puede rescatarse de esta fic son los finales conmovedores y cursis que tiene :D jaja, no te hagas drama, yo tambien soy cursi y lo peor es que no me gusta admitirlo xD jajaj. Besazo, cuidate_ **Tsuki-chan:** _Jajaj, aunque no pongas nick o no te loguees reconozco inmediatamente cuales son tus reviews xD jaja, mi nee-san dice que si lee el capi y comenta luego de un tiempo el sentimiento no es el mismo, es como que la emocion se diluye un cacho xD eso me hiciste acordar al decirme que pensabas que me habias comentado :9 yo tambien adoro esa cancion, es conmovedora la letra, y bueno, la idea de este capi se me ocurrio al escucharla :D jojo, si que se parece a la tradu de maryeli, medio que me inspire en ese arbol porque siempre me ha gustado, desde que lo lei. Oh, Tsu-chan, no te me vayas a morir por sobredosis de insulina para acortar lo dulce! xD avisame primero que corte con el sugar xD jajaj. Y, yo calculo que el momento de paz habra durado otros cinco minutos hasta que el sol termino de subir al cielo, y bueno ahi Hiyori medio que reaccionaba y le pegaba un codazo en el estomago 'deja de abrazarme, pelado pervertido', o algo asi xD jaja, un besazooo :3 cuidate_ **deseccatedheart :D**: _jajaja, tener a alguien como Shinji seria lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida xD jaja, el tipo se toma todo en joda, pero en los momentos necesarios se pone serio, eso es enamorador (?) jaja :D no, no digas eso. El deber de un escritor es tratar de encontrar una nueva idea, de innovar; aunque mi profesora de lengua dice que ya todo esta escrito, y que los escritores actuales tan solo recopilan ideas anteriores ¬¬ qe se mate -.- jajja xD yo hace una hora -cuando empeze a postear- estaba cansada... y ahora estoy de buen humor, pero sigo cansada! Las cosas de la vida -.- uff, yo por suerte ya termine con la epoca de examenes, pero me exprimieron lindo :S jajaj. Yo, cuando Argentina juegue, ni pienso aparecer por la escuela. jajjaj xD un besazo, cuidateee tu tambieeen :D _

* * *

**. Disclaimers:** Bleach es un manga creado por Kt, un japonesito muy querido por todos ;D

**. Resumen del capítulo: **_El hielo rodea tu cuerpo, enterrándolo, quemándolo... pero yo lo derretiré con mis propias manos._

* * *

_**Onceavo Fragmento:**_ **冷たい** (Frío)

_"Estás muy fría,_

_mantén tu mano sobre la mía..._

_Enséñame lo indefensa_

_que eres realmente._

_Satisfaciendo el vacío interno,_

_Esta bien..."_

So Cold - Breaking Benjamin

**.**

Es uno de esos días donde el frío hace estragos en la helada tierra. La brisa congela manos y pies y hace arder las respiraciones.

Nadie que conserve un poco de cordura saldría con esta tempestad a pasear por las calles. Pero a ti no te queda nada de eso ¿cierto, Hiyori?

Ah, ¿que haces aquí afuera? ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte o que quede tu cuerpo congelado en el medio de alguna plaza? Lo olvidaba, perdiste tus hebillas y no soportas el pelo en los ojos ¿cierto? Pero, Hiyori, ¿no tenías un abrigo, aunque sea, para ponerte? Ahí vas, por la vereda escarchada caminando con esas sandalias inservibles y desabrigadas. Definitivamente estas loca.

-No salgas con este tiempo -te había dicho él. Pero la señorita se apresuró a hacerlo, puesto que te lo había negado.

Si él te hubiera dicho _'Sal fuera, Hiyori'_, ni siquiera te hubieras asomado a la vereda. Es extraño que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, Shinji aun no entienda eso.

Aún faltan más de seis cuadras para llegar a la mercería. Vuelve, Hiyori. Vuelve al garaje y sal a comprar cuando el tiempo mejore. Esta bien que seas una Vizard experimentada y valiente, pero ante el frío nadie puede hacer nada.

Sigues caminando. Es increíble lo terca que eres. Ya vas recorriendo más de diez cuadras y los dedos de tus pies están entumecidos, así como tus manos.

Al fin llegas a la mercería. La dependienta no se esperaba ningún cliente con esta nevada, pero lograste sorprenderla.

-Está pálida, jovencita. ¿No quiere esperar a que pase este temporal antes de volver a casa?

Te niegas, no quieres perder tiempo.

Sales de la tienda. El viento, enfurecido por tu desafío, sopla más fuertemente que antes. Caminar por el cielo seria lo mismo que por el suelo, así que empiezas a andar. Tienes por recorrer veinte cuadras, aproximadamente. Te das ánimos pensando en la taza de chocolate caliente que tomaras cuando llegues a casa.

Uff, este maldito viento te da de lleno en la cara, poniendo tus mejillas coloradas y provocando que te ardan los ojos. A unos metros hay un callejón que sirve de reparo, no estaría nada mal descansar un momento. Te metes en la callejuela y te sientas sobre un húmedo y frío pedazo de cartón. El frío hace que te sientas agotada y, además, tu cuerpo se siente débil y entumecido.

Cierras los ojos, tratando de quitarte aquel cansancio de encima. Poco a poco, dejas de sentir el silbido del viento en tus oídos y el frío en tus miembros. Lentamente, la oscuridad es más importante que lo que pasa a tu alrededor y, sin querer, te quedas dormida.

¿Hay tiempo en esta dimensión? ¿La oscuridad acaso no es la única cosa coherente que existe?

No, también esta el frío, y el dolor en cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo. Tus sentidos van retornando. Te estas moviendo, pero no por voluntad propia.

Alguien te está cargando. Abres los ojos. Te pesan los párpados y pareciera que hasta el más mínimo movimiento hiciera doler toda tu anatomía.

Este aroma es inconfundible. Shinji.

Murmuras su nombre.

-Cállate, estúpida -te reta él, con la voz apagada por el ruido del viento.

-Conseguí... las hebillas.

El corazón de Shinji palpita muy rápido y sus latidos resuenan en tus oídos. Bum, burum, bum.

Su cuerpo aún conserva algo de calor, te escondes un poco más en su pecho.

-Que frío hace ¿verdad?

Por alguna razón, sientes que esta enojado contigo, y, a pesar del esfuerzo que conlleva, le hablas de cualquier cosa para distraerlo.

-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de salir como una loca a comprarte esas inservibles chucherías para el pelo -te dice, exhalando un hálito blanco junto con su respiración.

-¡Ese es mi problema, bokke!

Te mira. Sus ojos reflejan una vaga molestia, pero esta tranquilo.

-¿Qué dices? -se burla haciendo una mueca- Si no fuera por mi, ahora mismo tan solo servirías para cubito de hielo.

Si tuvieras fuerza le pegarías. Shinji empieza a reírse.

-¿Que es tan gracioso, idiota? -preguntas, fastidiada.

-Nada, solo que con tu tamaño no llegaríamos a enfriar ni dos vasos.

El calvo se esta riendo a carcajadas, mostrando aquellos parejos y blanquísimos dientes. Lo único que puedes hacer es morder lo que tus dientes pueden alcanzar de su piel.

Shinji lanza una maldición y te aparta.

-¡Hiyori!

-Tu te la buscaste, Shinji inútil.

El viento sigue soplando igual que antes, la nieve no amainó ni un poco su caída, el frío sigue instalado en cada rincón de la ciudad. La escarcha no se derritió de las veredas. Las ventanas siguen heladas y el sol continúa durmiendo detrás de las nubes.

Sin embargo, sientes calor. O algo parecido.

Uno de sus brazos rodean tus piernas, y el otro sostiene tus hombros y cabeza, haciendo que quedes recostada sobre su pecho. Él nunca te había sostenido de esa manera. ¡¿Acaso eres una maldita princesa? A pesar de todo, de la vergüenza, de las bromas, las burlas, de como haya querido disfrazarlo, él salió en la tormenta para buscarte. Escondes una sonrisa en los pliegues de su camisa.

-Gracias -murmuras, de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo? -pregunta él, bajando la cabeza para mirarte.

-No.

Pareces incluso más pequeña en sus brazos enormes. No importa.

Sólo deben faltar un par de cuadras para llegar a casa, será mejor que aproveches el momento, Hiyori.

Esto es la cercanía: respirar y sentir su colonia; hablar y que sus alientos se mezclen.

A pesar del frío, Shinji esta aquí; y permite que tengas tu mano sobre su corazón.

_Que calor hace ¿cierto?_

**-.-**

_

* * *

_

_N.A:_

Jaja, no se priven de sus comentarios y opiniones, dejenme un lindo review, okis? :D Bueno, este viernes es la apertura del mundiaaaal! :D PEPEPEPEPE! (?) jajaj, disfrutenlo mucho y sintamonos unidos, todos de distintos paises, pero podemos jugar juntos :P les mando un cariñoso abrazo :) los quiere,

**~abaraiebril  
**

_-Presidenta del Club de Fans_

_de los Zoquetes de Shinji y_

_del Amadísimo Príncipe Calvo :B-_

_~20:40pm.  
_


	12. Doceavo Fragmento: あなたの光 Tu voz

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mie., 23/06. 2010 ~18:13._

**.Escuchando: **So Cold de Breaking Benjamin.

Ohayo gusaimasu! (?) bueno, hablando en castellano. ¡Como anda querida gente! jeje, luego de una semanita que se salteé de publicar vengo a traerles este corto capi, que es uno de los más ultimos :D mm, en este tiempo me estuve portando un poco mal, pero nada grave, solo discusiones con mi mami, llamaron desde el colegio, mas discusiones; la verdad es que estoy un cacho histerica ultimamente, pero me sirve venir a fanfiction a relajarme un poco :P Ademas el chico que me gusta es un idiota ¬¬ porque él y otro chico jugaron con mi conejito blanco de mi celular -¡Chappy Rukia!-y me lo rompieron, sin querer, pero lo hicieron, le sacaron uno de sus brazitos T_T ahh, y me enamore de una banda local: C.Q.P :D son lo mejor qe me paso en la vida 'pareciera mentira, pareciera verdad, hooolaa miamor!' jajaj, me re quedo la letra xD bien, este capi es bastante corto, pero es que tengo un monton de cosas para escribir ultimamente: primero esta mi libro, despues mi otra fic ichiruki, esta fic y un oneshoot que le debo a un amigo... y encima un monton de proyectos mas en los que voy progresando en secreto en mi carpeta :D y la escuela que me vuelve loca ¬¬ jeje, pero espero lo disfruten. Y ahora si, a contestar los reviews de mi querida gente sexy que me deja su comentario de la historia :B

**Klan:** _jajaj, que bueno! xD ahora que estamos al dia los dos con nuestros escritos ¿Que leemos? O.O jajaj. Ey, dejame mis cursilerias, son el alimento de mi inspiracion; ademas de lo cursi vive el hombre (?) ¡Admiti que te encanta! xD jaja. gracias por pasarte y leerte todos estos oneshots rositas de fangirl :D un beso_ **kurenai95:** _oh! jaja, yo tambien tengo mucho frio, debe ser que por eso me inspire para ese capi, encima aca ya estamos con la nieve hasta la cintura (?) y los del gas dijeron que iban a cortar un poco el flujo del gas porque nose que problema tenian ¬¬ asique una buenas pantuflas y un matecocido caliente! xD a falta de un Shinji sexy & precupado por nosotras T-T VAMOS ARGENTINA! cuando veo los partidos me sale la chica del tablón que llevo dentro U.U jaja xD mis profesoras se quedaron O-O cuando me vieron como gritaba el martes, y mas despues de esos dos goles T_T fue demasiado bueno... ¡Volviendo al tema! Que bueno que te guste la fic, a mi tambien me apena terminarla, pero es porque quiero que el numero sea especial, ya lo explicare mas tarde. Un beso, te me cuidas :D_ **Wuakayaka:** _Shinji es lo mas TIERNO que existe sobre esta tierra, eso no tiene discusion xD jaja, no te preocupes yaam-chan, tengo pensada una fic larga Shinhiyori, no pienso abandonar el fandom tan pronto; aun quedan pocas fics de este par en español, asique preparate para las demas que escribire :D jaja. igual si queres venir a mi casa, venite xD jajajajj. cuidate, un beso :P_ **Aris Black:** _uff, tu crueldad asusta, nee-san. Tu sinceridad tambien. Ademas que contestarte si me dejas una critica de tres palabras, 22 caracteres -corazon incluido- y un renglon ¬¬ ¡Gracias por pasarte! jajaj xD Nose como es que te gusta tanto caminar cn est frio que hace, supuestamente es para pensar, pero ¿en que? xD jaj, una chica como yo no entiende ¡Yo quiero venirme en taxy! :9 jajaj. encima siempre me olvido los guantes y me requete ca de frio :P pero cada cual con sus locuras, que se yo -gesto de vieja resignada- jaj, me imagino a vos y yo con noventa años, leyendo fics y viendo animes como marmotas, soñando todavia con el dia en que publiquemos un libro ¬¬ bueno, nada mas para comentarte. Un besazo, daskete kudasae (?) te quiero, te adoro y tu nuca sobo (?) emm, chau mejor xD_ **Flor: **_jaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, o sino este fic no tendria sentido de existir (?) U.U jajaj. yo tambien quiero un shinji que me busque en el frio, aca ya nieva como loco y mi papa no tiene auto, asique me vengo caminando como loca desquiciada T_T jajaj. mi fic te hace ser mas inteligente, mm, sisi (?) xD jajja, bueno, estudia duro! no te vayas a sacar malas notas por leer fics ¬¬ jaja un beso, cuidate_ **Cherry Chan:** _O daisy, o como sea xD ¡No te preocupes! De verdad no pasa nada, no tenes porqe sentirte mal ni pedir perdon por haberte ausentado un capi o dos, ademas lo importante es que viajaste y ahora volviste y leiste lo que tenias atrasado ¿verdad? con eso alcanza :) jajja, para mi Hiyori es bastante infantil, aunque es como que trata de esconderlo; ademas siento que no maduró en ciertas cosas y Shinji por eso cuida de ella -ademas de que la ama- asique me gusto mucho poder representarlo en este capi. SEEE, Shinji es un tierno, el amor de mi vida, el king de los zoquetes. Jajaj, yo tambien opino qe Aizen es gay, no te preocupes; no le pegaria ni con un palo por respeto al palo ¬¬ jajaj xD ¡Lo siento! Pero si lo hago mas largo siento que lo voy a arruinar, ademas ¡No os desespereis (?)! Tengo en mente una fic larga sobre este par :D Adelanto: Los dos de viaje. Solo imaginatelo; proximamente xD jajaj. A mi tambien me pasa algo parecido, que cuando estoy leyendo mi mama siempre me llama o para cenar o para que la ayude con algo ¡Esta en contra mia! jajaj xD pero bueno, excelente que te guste la fic, en serio; sos de lo mas tierna que existe, alimentas mi ego de maneras desproporcionales xD jajaja. Mmm, ya pense en eso, pero me gustaria hacer uno SteinMedusa, me encanta esa pareja tan loca, pero no creo que guste mucho.. en fin, lo mas probable es que escriba un SoMa, igualmente me cuesta meterme a escribir fics de otros animes, por ejemplo, cuando empece a escribir ichiruki no me gustaba para nada como me salia, pero luego de practicar con shots que no publiqué, poco a poco me fui adaptando a la pairing, y bueno, confio que me pase lo mismo con soul eater, necesito acostumbrarme a ellos :D jajaja, mi hermana esta re loca y encima es mayor que yo, asique me mandonea U.U jajja, aunque ella era mas fanatica que yo con las frases, ahora medio que se le fue la obsesion y paso a mi :3 que raro nombre ¿de donde sos? Yo de Argentina :D aunque daisy suena a nombre de chile :O jaja, cuentame cuentame. Excelente la frase de tu amigo, me encanto! Un abrazo, te cuidas!_ **anyre:** _jajaj, me encanta que te encante. Sii! Shinji y Hiyori son lo ams tierno que puede existir :') en especial cuando hiyori es asi de orgullosa y no quiere agradecerle xD jaja. O.O ¿Manejas! Que trauma! yo me creo que todas mis lectoras son tan pequeñas como yo -que no me dejan ni ir a dormir a lo de mis amigas- pero algunas hasta tienen hijos y yo y yo T-T xD jjaj sisi, leo el manga, y estoy al tanto de la situacion de hiyorin (?) y ¡Es lo mas feo de todo el manga esa parte! casi se le iguala a la muerte de rukia por aaroniero, tiempo atras; las dos situaciones me pusieron igual de triste T_T jajaj, ¡Estas al otro lado del oceano! A que trauma? jjaja xD Suele pasarme eso de que quiero leer el final, pero no quiero que acabe xD es contradictorio :B jajaj. gracias por los elogios y por pasartee, un beso! cuidate y maneja con cuidado, jajaja_ **I be the princess:** _Yo me preguntaba ¿Donde esta Princess-chan? ¿A donde se metio? Me gustaria tener siete vidas para leer siete comentarios suyos distintos y extrañarla siete veces lo mismo (?) jajaj, saltaba con cualquiera xD bueno, luego de esa confesion al estilo Orihime, hablemos en serio xD jajaj. I miss you! No hay drama, con tal de que te pases cada tanto a visitar a tu abandonada amiga T_T jaja, ¡Pero no te sientas culpable! xD haber, el noveno capi ¡Ah, Vacio! bueno, es triste lo se, es uno de los primeros que escribi y nose porque razon lo queria tan solo para mi, con fijacion egoista, pero luego dije 'ma si, yo lo posteo' y aqui terminó :P amo escribir cosas tristes y hacer llorar a la gente ^^ -carita tierna- jaja, de verdad! xD aunque yo tambien voy a llorar como una loca desquiciada cuando lo animen T_T ya me lo imagino y me pongo triste, encima tambien amo el cap porque es uno de los momentos mas shinhiyoris de la historia :O el decimo es un tanto ooc, verdad? bah, no importa, que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ jajaj, sisi, yo amo llevarle la contraria al chico que me gusta; es como una aficion inevitable O.o jajaj xD siii! ARGENTINA CARAJO! estoy copadisima con el mundial, hasta tengo mi propio fixture xD jaja, un besazo, te me cuidas!_ **deseccated heart :3: **_uff, no me hables de escuela! ya llegue a las quince faltas, y mi mami me quiere matar ¬¬ jajaj, si hasta firme la reincorporacion -.- jaja, yo tambien ame esa frase (voz de mi conciencia: ey, vos la escribiste no te agrandes, Egocentrica) xD jaja, bueno Hiyori se mrece un principe despues de todo ¿o no es asi? :D luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar los dos, su romance soñado con el chico que te busca por todas partes es lo minimo que merecen. Puaj! la cancion de shakira es lo pero que existe! encima mis compañeros de curso la cantan todo el dia, ya estoy como ichigo con el ceño fruncido todo el dia Ò-Ó jajaj xD me gusta mas la de waving flag :D un beso!_ **'Nah-Kuroi':** _Naa-chaaaaaan! Hace tanto tiempo! te extrañaba yo tambien :D aunque que lindo que te hagas un tiempito y leas la fic :P jaja, grac¡as me alegro que te gustaran :D ya estas dentro! :P cada dia somos mas :O jajaj. No te preocupes, solo sigue pasandote ¿ne? :D jaja, sii son los ultimos, pero disfrutalos! :P un beso_ **Lilinette Ichi:** _Oh! una nueva lectora! ¿Como andas? :D ajaja, gracias por los elogios, que bueno que te haya gustado la fic y la hayas disfrutado. Oh! ¿de verdad no crees que haya ooc? :9 jaja, gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para que eso no suceda, ya que no soportaria que mi fic no fuera creible :O gracias por pasarte y por dejarme un comentario. Te mando un beso! nos vemos en el proximo :D _**aki no sora:**_ ¡Waaa! Vi tu review cuando ya habia publicado el doceavo, asique te contesto rapidito asi lo edito xD ¡Sos una tierna! jajja, no se que mas decirte, me has halagado tanto que... -lagrimas- jja xD Gracias! jaja, de verdad me alegra saber que te gusta lo que escribo y como lo hago, es muy especial conocer a alguien que te admire por algo que te encanta hacer y que espera que lo sigaas haciendo T^T jaja, aunque no puedo alargar mas este fic, pienso escribir otro, donde no seran un oneshot detras de otro, sino que sera una historia de corrido :D y tambien Shinhiyori, por supus :P jaja, sisi, la personalidad tan rara y estremecedora de hiyorin es la que hace que la amemos, y que shinji la ame, :D jajaj. Un besazo y mil gracias por este review tan inesperado, de ultimo momento y tan hermoso! :D jaja, en verdad lo que me decis me anima para seguir escribiendo, porque ya estaba perdiendo un poco el animo. Prometo hacertelo llegar cuando lo termine xD cuidate!  
_

_

* * *

_

**. Disclaimers:** Bleach es un anime&manga que me hace sufrir todas las malditas semanas! Dx

**. Resumen del capítulo:** _Su voz tenía algo especial. No era su timbre ni su acento. Era la luz que la invadía cuando lo oía hablar._

* * *

_**Doceavo Fragmento:**_** あなたの光 **(Tu luz)

_"Ay, cuando, mi vida, cuando vas a cerrar _

_Tus ojos conmigo..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh. _

_Antes que ver el sol,_

_prefiero escuchar tu voz."_

Antes que ver el sol – Coti

Podía decirse que amaba todo de ella.

Su pelo espeso y rubio, con tanta facilidad para enredarse, pero sumamente difícil de peinar, acomodado precariamente en esas dos coletas infantiles.

Aquellos ojos fieros que te comunicaban de antemano que estabas muerto, pero de una manera terriblemente dulce; la profundidad de su mirada te daba la impresión de que leía tu mente y con el ceño fruncido se cerraba al exterior, omitiendo sus sentimientos y, en cambio, actuando sin razón.

Su nariz finita, pequeña y respingada, adornada por preciosas pecas que la hacían ver cientos de años menor.

Su boca siempre mostrando un gesto de furia o dolor y sus sonrisas siempre vengativas o humillantes. Sus labios eran rosados y sumamente tentadores, como una cereza.

Pero si había algo que amaba de ella, eran sus pequeños pies. Era una obsesión algo extraña, pero le pasaba desde que la había conocido. Sus dos piececitos no excedían el tamaño de un onigiri grande y sus uñas limpias y cortas reposaban en los diminutos dedos. Sentía una extraña ternura cada vez que aquella extremidad quedaba expuesta, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para observar, puesto que casi siempre era porque se sacaba sus sandalias y... Prefiere no recordar el resto.

Ella era pequeña. Alguien que no la conociera diría que era débil, mas él sabia que no había alguien mas fuerte que ella, nadie había soportado y tolerado -y mas sabiendo su explosivo carácter- tantas cosas. Su cuerpecito era suave y fibroso, entrenado para golpear y desgarrar. Pero, a pesar de su rudeza, ella era una muñeca de porcelana. Fina y blanca. Pero, por esto mismo, tan fácil de romperse. Un movimiento en falso, una palabra innecesaria, podía causar el desastre, podía hacer que se rompiera.

Y lo ultimo que el quería era perderla.

Por eso, ahora mismo se mantiene quieto, a la espera. Moverse un solo centímetro puede significar el final de toda la ilusión. Ella, mientras tanto, sueña. En su inconsciencia, no puede sentir la mirada de él sobre sí, ni puede saber, de ninguna manera, lo mucho que él anhelaba este momento; la forma en la que él la quiere, la valora. El modo en el que él adora su forma de ser, hasta los mismos defectos. Ella no puede saber la profunda desesperación que él sentía, no podía entender la intensidad de sus ojos sobre los suyos. No conocía el poder que tenía sobre él, ni lo enamorado que estuvo siempre de ella.

La habitación está en penumbras. Ella está despierta, pero no quiere abrir los ojos. Siente en sus párpados la respiración de su acompañante, de su amigo, de su amante. En cierta forma, no quiere romper el sublime hechizo que los rodea. La oscuridad esta acompañada del silencio, y ellos no se atreven a romperlo.

Ella desea luz, ya está cansada de estar a oscuras. Quiere que el sol entre por la ventana, para alumbrar aquellas cuatro paredes y que cuando abriera los ojos pudiera verlo a su lado, mas claramente que en sus sueños. Quería que cuando el sol diera de lleno en su hermoso rostro, ella estuviera lista para observarlo, sin pausa.

Pero, algo mejor que el sol irrumpe en la habitación. Un sonido suave vibra hasta sus oídos y hace estremecer su corazón.

-Hiyori.

Él está diciendo su nombre. Él esta nombrándola. Materializando su pensamiento.

Aún mejor que la luz del sol inundando sus ojos, es la voz de él capturando sus sentidos y haciendo que su pecho arda de emoción.

-Deja de hacerte la dormida.

Hiyori no puede evitar una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

Ya no necesita ninguna clase de luz. A su lado lo siente a él, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si.

-No me molestes, Shinji idiota -dice, aunque no este enfadada.

Él tan solo lanza una risilla ahogada. Luego de aquella noche de entrega, había olvidado por un momento su agresividad.

Suspira, le da igual que lo insulte. Shinji sabe que ella solo lo hace para darle a entender quién manda, y él no piensa quitarle ese derecho.

La primera vez de Hiyori le fue entregada a él. A Shinji.

Ella no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, después de todo, él espero cientos de años a que aceptara su sincero regalo, uno que ahora lleva adornando su dedo anular, asi que, de algun modo, los dos se lo merecían.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hiyori se rindió.

Y Shinji no podría estar más agradecido.

**-.-**

* * *

_N.A:_

Ok, que corto que quedó. Pero bueno, chicas! -uh, perdona Klan xD jaja, ya te conté como una de mis chichis- ¡Es lo que hay! -odio cuando me dicen eso- :D ¿y bien? ¿que les parecio? Por favor, escriban lindos reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que debo cambiar o mejorar de mis oneshoots, que ya llegan a su final! :P les mando un besazo, donde quiera que se encuentren,

**Abarai Ebril :B**

_La presi del Club de fans de Shinji y sus magníficos zoquetes._

_~07:43pm._


	13. Treceavo Fragmento:長年の間 Atravésdelosaños

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mar., 24/08. 2010 ~19:04._

**.Escuchando: **Whisper de A Fine Frenzy.

¡Holaaaa! :D hice cálculos y exactamente hace DOS MESES que no posteaba u.u Si, miiiiil perdones :( Realmente no tengo excusas, excepto mi falta de inspiracion ¡Pero eso tampoco es excusa! Como dice mi nee-chan 'La inspiración es para aficionados' así que debería superar el hecho de no tenerla si algun día quiero que esto de escribir ya no sea una afición :P Bien, en fin. Este capi lo tengo listo desde el domingo a la madrugada, pero mi hermoso y lindo y bueno -notese la ironía- papá me mando a dormir sin siquiera dejarme postear Y.Y y ayer sinceramente no tuve tiempo de hacer nada u.u ya que tuvimos que ir a cenar a lo de unos amigos juju. Bueno, es el anteúltimo fragmento de esta fic, así que quería que fuera especial :) ¿Que tengo para contarles? Nada O.o Ah! Hoy me entregaron una prueba y me saque un 10! jajaja xD es lo bueno de ser nerd :D Solamente espero que disfruten este capitulo, gracias por seguirme por tanto tiempo :'D realmente son gente maravillosa T-T ¿¡Porque lloro! jajaja xD la despedida será en el proximo capitulo, no en este! Bueno, mejor me dejo de hacer la viva y contesto los HERMOSOS reviews que me dejaron en el capi pasado :) por cierto, gracias por la paciencia y por esperarme :3

**kurenai95:** _ey como andas? Bueno, no puedo decir que adore a Palermo tambien, y menos ahora que ya paso un tiempo y perdimos el mundial u.u no podiamos saber eso dos meses atras! xD jajaj Ay, si; estos dos son unos tiernos barbaros. Lo peor es que a primera vista ni lo parecen, sino que se ven como los mas agresivos y peleadores -dejando de lado el IchiRuki- pero en realidad ¡Son re tiernos! bueno, notaras eso en este capi, que estan inesperadamente enternecidos... wa! Mejor no te cuento spoilers :D gracias por pasarte! un beso :3_ **Aris Black:** _Mira, tus declaraciones de odio eterno y de repulsión exagerada dejalos para casa, cuando nos peleamos T.T yo que escribo lindo para que te guste, vos me pones todas esas cosas feas u.u que voy a hacer con vos? Cuando vas a entender que no escribo tan lindo como decis? Ademas, vos me enseñaste todo lo que se :') Y Klan no tiene menciones especiales, no lo critiques xD jajajja, nee-chan celosa bueno, volviendo al tema que nos concierne (? TEAMO, sos tan linda y escribis tan lindo tambien y hoy me pagaste el taxi para que no camine hasta casa y sos re tierna y sos mas buena que el pan de salvado :D jaja, si, vieja, me voy despidiendo, porque soy una chica ocupada xD jajaja, tengo muchos reviews que contestar :P muchos besos y tequiero tequiero tequiero (L_ **cOnfii-momo:** _Gracias por ser el review numero 100! Te ganaste un kilo de helado de banana split xD jajjaja ey, no pasa nada si te ausentaste unos capis, ademas estas desde el principio de la fic, asique como pionera te perdono :D jajaja. Si, esa cancion es de lo mas tierna! Yo la escuche y dije: tengo que escribir algo con esto xD jajja, no Shinji nunca entendio nada de nada u.u y bueno, no podemos culparlo, pobre; es demasiado dificil entender a Hiyori :D siii, la lluvia da asco, para mi pelo es como un Memories in the Rain xD jajaj, lloran y se lamentan :P al mejor estilo Ichigo xD jajjaja sisi, yo tambien me acostumbre tanto a escribir asi que ahora me cuesta la primera o tercera xD jajaj, es muy raro :P aca en mi ciudad ya paso la etapa de nieve :D nose como te puede gustar la nieve, es fria y esta por todos lados :S jaajaj si, lamentablemente tengo que terminarlos ya :( no me da la cabeza para seguir escribiendo xD jajjaja, tengo que cambiar de argumento :P Shinji y Hiyori JAMAS se separaran, o por lo menos en mis fics no lo permitire xD jajjaa si Tite es un hombre que se cree machito solo por dibujar esas cositas con mucha sangre y mutilaciones -traga saliva- en fin, gracias por leerme :D Te lo agradezco muuucho :) un beso muuy grande *3*_ **Wuakayaka:**_ Yaam-chaaaan! :D que lindo review -lágrimas escapan de sus ojos- jajja, bueno, supongo que las cosas pervertidas son lo tuyo xD jajaj, chiste chiste :D bueno, disculpa que haya sido cortito -.- es que a veces no se me ocurre nada mas, y si le agrego algo al capi medio que le arruino la esencia :P nose si me entendes xD jajaja, si! Ni loca dejo de escribir ShinHiyori. Los adoro demasiado, asique cuando termine esta fic ya tengo nuevos proyectos algo planeados :P jaja, solo espero que me sigas leyendo entonces! :) jaja, solo para informarte: Chappy sigue en mi cartuchera, hasta ahora nunca lo agarre para coserlo xD jajaja, soy una vaga, lo se u.u jajaj Te estare esperando entonces! xD e iremos juntas al unico lugar donde venden cosas de anime por aqui: Ushuaia Comics xD jajajaj, y vos me tenes que traer algo de Bleach para que te aloje en mi casa! o si no, no xD jaja, en fin, gracias por haber leído y que bueno que te gusto :B un besazo grande (L_ **Daisy-chan:** _jajja, de verdad te gustó tanto? jajaj, gracias, yo te quiero por comentar (L) ajajaj, si vas a lograr que me vuelva una total egocentrica con tus elogios xD jajaj, si, la verdad es que cada día voy mejorando mas la idea, igualmente tengo otros proyectos que terminan primero, o sea, antes que esa fic del viaje :P jiji ah! la gente de mexico es linda xD jajaja, bueno conozco a un par y me caen bien -.- jajaj, bueno, mi nombre tampoco es muy comun que digamos, creo que solo conozco a una persona que se llama Abril como yo xD y en las peliculas de las Tortugas Ninja la chica se llama April! jajja xD Tienes 18? O.O jajja, pensaba que eras mas chica :D ajaja, bueno, cuando duermo con alguna de mis hermanitas chiquitas siempre me empujan de la cama, pero cuando duermo con mi hermana mayor yo soy la que patea y se mueve mucho! jajja, debe ser el efecto de ser la menor :P encima soy sonámbula, me parece, segun lo que me han contado O.o es traumante xD jajaj es horrible quedarse sin saldo en el celulaaaar! jajja, justamente ahora aun falta una semana para que me acrediten y sin embargo ya no me queda mas T.T asique ando incomunicada xD jajaja, ah, tenes internet en el celu! que envidia! :D jajaj ahhh, yo quiero leer lo que escribis! Encima siempre me comentas sin logearte, asique no puedo entrar a tu perfil a chusmear u.u jajja, si, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir acerca de esta pareja, pero estoy tan ocupada con otras fics que no puedo! T.T jajaja, algun dia lo haré, lo prometo :D nah, Bleach es mi favorito, no importa que pase T.T jajajaj, por mas que Ichigo siempre aparezca en el momento adecuado: despues de todo es el heroe aqui xD jajajaj Aizen no vale mas que una mosca ¬¬ lo odio demasiado, y no te digo mas porque o si no te doy spoilers del manga XD Ayy, que tierna (L) yo tambien te tome cariño, y me encantan tus reviews tan alentadores y llenos de esperanza :') jajaja, gracias! :D bueno, me voy despidiendo que esto ya se hizo largo xD Besos y abrazos :3_ **Klan-destino:**_ ¡No andes poniendo esas cosas pervertidas en mi fic! jajja xD mira que aca me firman muchas niñas inocentes (? que no tienen porque saber esas cosas! xD jajaja gracias por pasarte, ahora te toca postear a vos, trucho! :D jajaj muchos besos_ **I be the princess:** _Holaas, mari-chan :D sii, el colegio hace que no podamos hacer este tipo de cosas como postear, comentar, ser comentado :D jajaja, pero que bueno que ahora nos leemos de nuevo! Extrañaba esto T.T oh! la espero con ansias! :P a mi me encanta tu fic, esa la que tiene muchos oneshoots basados en las canciones de Coldplay xD kiaa! me encanta! (L) jajajja. Oh, amo hacer llorar a la gente, jujuju :9 es mi especialidad, aunque prefiero hacerlas reir :P jaja, si ¡vamos argentina! el proximo mundial sera :D jajaja, perdimos porque viste un partido? :O jajjaja besos cuidate! :D _**'Nah-Kuroi':** _Ey, como andamos? :D uhh, que paso? que hice? :( jajja, justo que lo que a mi mas me gusto fue el principio :D jajaj pero acepto tu critica :) buenisimo! me gustan tus opiniones sobre el texto, y gracias por no mentir! es necesario que nuestros lectores nos digan lo que realmente piensan acerca de lo que escribimos, o si no esto seria un desproposito jajaja xD me gusta escuchar eso (que amas como escribo) y si! se lo vivo diciendo, pero igual no para de hacer idioteces ¬¬ en fin, gracias por todo y por pasarte :D besos!_ **aki no sora: **_waaa! tus reviews son los mejores! xD jajaja, ohh, gracias! me alegra escuchar eso... la verdad es que esta pareja en si es sumamente tierna, y bueno, solo hay que sacarles el jugo :D jaja, creo que segui tu consejo demasiado bien, me relaje muchisimo y mira cuanto tiempo tardé en postear O.O jajaja, es grave lo mio xD bueno, pero por lo menos ahora vuelvo descansada, sin una gota de estres :) jaja, para cuando tenga mi libro ya ni te acordaras de mi xD jajaja pero gracias, si es posible lo hare :) Besos y te me cuidas! _**Flor:** _Holaaaa :D como andas? bueno, realmente me alegra que te haya gustado, a pesar de que haya sido corto T.T uhh, creo que no lo escribi muy bien O.o porque si no entendiste algo es mi error Y.Y jajaj, perdon! xD ah, bien! entonces no me preocupo! jajja, noo yo no quiero que ninguna de mis lectoras tenga malas notas xD quiero que sean buenas niñas (L) jajaja :D buenisimo, entonces. Te mando un beso :3_ **:** _Eh, Ran-chan :D jajaja, me encanta tu nick ;) que lindo review! realmente me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, me halagas :$ jajaja espero que esta fic no sea solo un amor pasajero para ti :D jaja, gracias por pasarte y por el comentario :9 aqui te traigo el capitulo que esperabas, que andes bien! :D _

* * *

**.Disclaimer:** Bleach es de KT. El ShinHiyori es MIO :D

**.Resumen del capítulo:** _Se habían apoyado, se habían acompañado. Siempre._

* * *

_**Treceavo Fragmento**_**:** **長年の間** (A través de los años)

"_He aprendido qué es el amor_

_amándote a ti…_

_A través de los años_

_nunca me dejaste caer,_

_te convertiste en mi vida._

_Los días dulces que encontré_

_los encontré contigo_

_a través de los años…"_

Through the years – Kenny Rogers

.

Estaba llegando tarde. ¿¡Que demonios estaría haciendo el pelado ese? Hace más de diez minutos que debería estar aquí ¿Para qué la había citado si la iba a dejar plantada?

Había refrescado y sus pequeños pies estaban congelándose, ya que sus sandalias no alcanzaban a protegerla del frío, obviamente. La noche no tenía luna. Las estrellas, a falta del astro nocturno, se encargaban de brillar con fuerza, iluminando aquella plaza desierta.

Hiyori se recostó en el suelo abundante de césped, mirando el cielo. Tendría que esperarlo.

Se le vino a la mente la extraña invitación del vizard, esa mañana.

_-Hiyori ¿podrías hoy a medianoche ir a la plaza frente al río? -le había dicho él._

_-¿Para que me quieres ahí? -le preguntó ella de muy mala gana ¿que se proponía el pelado inútil?_

_-Tengo algo para darte._

_-Entonces dámelo ahora._

_-No discutas, idiota -contestó él saliendo por la puerta- Ahora debo irme, pero te espero ahí._

_-¡Espera! ¡No dije que iría!_

Pero él ya se había ido. Maldito imbécil. De ninguna manera ella se presentaría a la cita ¿cita? Bueno, al _encuentro_. No, no y no.

Pero fue. Y ahora él la dejaba plantada, como a una verdadera idiota. No debería haberle hecho caso, seguramente sólo sería una broma para fastidiarla.

¿Entonces porqué lo seguía esperando?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Esos pensamientos molestos! En fin, no tenía nada importante para hacer en casa, y si bien hacía frío no el suficiente como para que quiera irse. El sonido del río la arrullaba como si fuera una nana. Esperar no era tan difícil de esa manera...

Observar el cielo la hacía pensar en cosas profundas. Cosas como en Shinji. ¿¡Que tiene de profundo eso?

Entrecerró los ojos. Una pequeña brisa hizo que el flequillo se le fuera a la cara. No lo quitó, no le molestaba lo suficiente.

¿Hace cuanto lo había conocido? ¿Serían doscientos, trescientos años? El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido; habían sucedido muchas cosas en el trayecto.

Pero él siempre había estado junto a ella. Nunca la había abandonado. Ahora que hacía memoria, se daba cuenta de que desde que se conocían Shinji siempre había estado junto a ella, protegiéndola, molestándola... No importa si Hiyori lo ahuyentaba o maltrataba, él siempre supo resistir cualquier adversidad.

Mierda. Justo ahora se venía a dar cuenta de lo valiente que era él, de lo noble de sus actos, de la amabilidad en sus acciones. De lo lindo que era con ella. Bien, tal vez lindo no era la palabra adecuada. Quizás compañero. Si, eso sonaba bien. Shinji era su compañero. Su amigo. Su...

¿Y ella? ¿Qué era para él?

A través de los años ¿que le había dado ella? ¿Acaso lo había acompañado cuando él lo precisaba? ¿Lo había ayudado en lo que él quisiera?

No.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Agh, siempre tan imbécil, Hiyori -se dijo a si misma, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con rudeza.

Pero siempre lo había esperado, eso sí. Como ahora. Ella siempre había sabido comprender sus tiempos. Podía felicitarse por eso, al menos.

Recordó aquella vez. Cuando la vida de ocho personas cambió drásticamente. Cuando se convirtieron en vizard. Recordó la preocupación, el miedo que sentía. Recordó cómo se diluyó ese temor en el mismo momento que él apareció frente a ella. Protegiéndola.

Y luego, cuando todo se volvió negro. Cuando vio la versión de ella misma en su mundo interior. Sólo supo que quería salir de ahí, no quería luchar contra aquello. Necesitaba huir.

Y huyó. Extrañamente, pudo sentir el sufrimiento de él, su dolor. Volvió a la conciencia sólo para pronunciar su nombre.

Él, tirado en el suelo, la miró con aquellos ojos grises y ella sólo correspondió a esa mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Y negros, infectados de aquel monstruo que aún dominaba sus entrañas. En ese momento, Hiyori sólo deseaba tener el poder de salvarlo; y él sólo quería que ella se salvara.

Y ninguno de los dos tuvo lo que quería. Pero por lo menos se perdieron juntos. Y quizá eso significaba ser salvado: estar con el otro.

Hiyori sonrió. Por supuesto que estaban juntos, ahora más que nunca.

Lo que más la alegraba era que no había tenido que cambiar nada de ella misma para que Shinji la aceptara. Él siempre lo había dicho, quizás ese era un don natural que él tenía sin saberlo. El de aceptar a las personas sin rechistar, sin importar lo diferentes, extrañas o particulares que sean. Él recibía a todos en sus brazos, no dejaba a nadie afuera. Tal vez lo hiciera porque él mismo era extraño. Tal vez la había aceptado porque ella lo aceptó a él primero.

La noche era cada vez más cerrada. Aún así las estrellas no dejaban de brillar.

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando lentamente y así, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, tirada en el césped de cara al cielo y pensando en él.

Y tal vez soñándolo también.

* * *

Sus pasos vacilantes recorrieron el parque. Cuando la vio ahí dormida, aun esperándolo, su corazón por poco salta de su pecho.

Se sentó a su lado y la observó durante unos segundos, luego le apartó el pelo del rostro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento. No pude venir antes.

Ella sólo respiraba. Respiraba la noche y el aire fresco de primavera, mientras él la miraba.

Cuando Shinji la conoció, no se imaginó ni por asomo que ella sería tan importante en su vida. Aquella niña desgarbada y agresiva no podía convertirse en nadie para él ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, se sorprendió a si mismo buscándola, molestándola, queriendo su atención.

Y lo logró, vaya si lo hizo. Ella se volvió parte de el.

Todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían acerca de ellos.

_¡No estamos saliendo! ¡No somos amigos!_ No importaba lo mucho que insistieran, siempre se notó en sus rostros, en sus actos. Pertenecían el uno al otro. Y eso todos supieron verlo. Shinji podía estar furioso porque ya ninguna chica se le insinuaba, y Hiyori rabiosa porque se cuestionaba su virginidad, pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que ya todos se habían dado cuenta.

Y así, a través de los años, estuvieron más unidos que nunca.

Ella pendiente de él, él tan cerca de ella como fuera capaz.

Y cuando estuvieron en peligro se ayudaron, se rescataron. Siempre acudieron adonde estaba el otro, su otra mitad.

Nunca dudaría en poner la vida de Hiyori por delante de la suya. Quizás a ella le molestara esa devoción que él le demostraba, pero realmente -y como persona acosadora y molesta que era- eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Shinji sabía lo que era mejor para ella, y se encargaría de dárselo siempre, aún si ella se resistiera.

Pasaron los siglos y Hiyori siempre estuvo con él, se acostumbró a la constante compañía y protección de él. Ella siempre supo entender. Sin palabras, sólo con actos.

Eran conscientes de que se amaban.

Ella, aun dormida, se giró hacia él.

Shinji no quería que se resfriara por su culpa, por lo que se incorporó y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella sólo balbuceó algo y se apegó a su pecho. Su piel estaba fría.

-Perdona por tardar -le dijo Shinji, sintiéndose sumamente culpable de haberla hecho esperar.

Hiyori, tal vez al escuchar su voz, abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando.

-Llegaste -susurró ella, con la voz pastosa por el sueño.

Él la miró con tristeza.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto? -preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y acurrucándose en su pecho tibio.

Shinji no contestó.

Llegaron al refugio que llamaban hogar y subieron hasta las habitaciones. Shinji entró a la de Hiyori para ya recostarla en su cama. Mashiro roncaba en la cama contigua.

Recostó a la chica en su cama y ya estaba por irse cuando ella lo agarró por la camisa, deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué querías darme?

Shinji volteó a mirarla.

-No creí que te acordarías -confesó él, sonriendo.

-Dámelo -le dijo ella, mirándolo fieramente.

Él se arrodilló al lado de su cama, quedando cara a cara con Hiyori. Luego, sacó del bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.

-¿Te imaginas lo que es esto? -le preguntó con picardía.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo? –pregunto atónita.

-No, sólo te regalo un anillo porque tengo ganas. ¡Si, idiota! ¿Que mas podría ser?

Hiyori se quedó con la boca abierta. Luego pareció tomar una decisión.

-Está bien. Pero primero tenemos que matar a Aizen. Si sobrevivimos de mañana...

-Cuando sobrevivamos, querrás decir -la corrigió él.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar, Shinji-pelado?

-Continua, estúpida.

Hiyori lo agarró fuertemente de la nariz.

-Como venía diciendo...

-¡Soltáme, me duele! ¡Hiyori!

Pero ella no lo soltó, y siguió con su perorata sin dar importancia a las quejas de Shinji.

-Si ganamos la batalla de mañana, entonces acepto.

Y lo soltó. Shinji no sabía si quejarse por el dolor o besarla hasta dejarla sin aire.

Obviamente prefirió lo segundo.

Hiyori correspondió a su beso con algo de timidez. Luego lo alejó.

-Bueno, mejor anda a dormir –le ordenó sin ser capaz de mirarlo, dándose vuelta y quedando de espaldas a él.

-¿No te vas a poner el anillo? -preguntó él, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Todavía no acepte. Dije que si ganábamos la batalla de mañana lo haría.

Shinji sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca.

-Te lo aseguro. A partir de mañana usaras este anillo en tu dedo anular para siempre.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a una Hiyori roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

Ni siquiera después de tantos años juntos se había acostumbrado a los arranques amorosos que él tenía a veces. Pero aún así, a través de los años, habían aprendido a quererse y comprenderse. Nunca se abandonarían. Sin importar lo que sucediese.

Después de todo, se amaban.

Y el que ama, sufre lo que sea necesario.

.-.

_Dedicado a **Maryeli** y a **Wuakayaka** (yaam-chan)._

.-.

* * *

_N.A:_

Ay, esa ultima frase me re gustó :D así que mas les vale que les guste, maldita sea! xD jajajja. Estoy leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio y es simplemente hermoso :') Amaba la peli, y ahora que estoy leyendo el libro amo mucho mas la historia :D Hoy unos compañeros me preguntaron si nunca había pensado en ir al Psicólogo O.O ok, nunca se me había ocurrido xD jajaja, tampoco creo que lo necesite, no estoy tan loca como pareciera ;) jajaja_. _Muy bien, espero sus reviews, y les pido que me digan realmente lo que piensan del capitulo ;D jaja. El proximo capitulo es el ultimo ¿No suena loco? Los quiereeeeee,

**Abarai Ebril :D**

_La Presidenta del Club de Fans de los Zoquetes de Shinji y del Amadísimo Príncipe Calvo ~ZSAPC~_

_~08:46pm.  
_


	14. Fragmento Final: 深い海 Mar Profundo

**Intro:** No necesitan un espejo para ver cómo son. Si se miran a los ojos, en su mirada clara y pura encuentran lo que buscan. Pueden tomarse la libertad de deshacerse del espejo... y verse reflejados en el otro.

* * *

_Mie., 29/12. 2010 ~05:08._

**Escuchando:** El silencio (no es una canción, sino que no estoy escuchando nada ahora xD)

Ey, queridísimos amigos, lectores y fans (? jaja, hace cuanto tiempo no nos leemos :P Lamentablemente, este va a ser el primer último capítulo que postee en mi vida, por lo que me resultó un poco difícil. Lamento la tardanza, en serio. En fin, tenía el supuesto capi final escrito desde hace varios fragmentos, pero cuando llegó la hora de postearlo no me satisfació para nada ni la escena ni el clima que le daba, así que intenté de nuevo con este. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Demas notas al final del capitulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de KT. Afortunadamente.

**Resumen del capítulo:** Sus fragmentos ahora se hunden en las aguas más profundas, se pierden, se despiden. Para siempre...

* * *

**_Último Fragmento:_**

深い海

**-Mar Profundo-**

_"No hay más rabia, no hay._

_No hay más sueño, no hay.  
_

_Llévame dónde estés ¡Llévame!_

_Llévame dónde estés ¡Llévame!_

_Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda_

_sufre más_**"**

La Despedida - Shakira**  
**

**

* * *

**_para ustedes, con mi más infinito amor  
_

_

* * *

_

Hiyori esperaba pacientemente a su acompañante parada a un costado de la puerta de salida. Llevaba el peor vestido que jamás hubiera usado. Era rojo como la pasión y atrevido como el pecado. "Muestra demasiada piel", pensaba la muchacha, con las mejillas arreboladas por el pudor y en parte también por el frío. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un rodete en lo alto de la cabeza, algo molesto.

¿Cómo podía ser que tardara tanto? _Rubio idiota._

Inmediatamente luego de que pensara eso, la puerta se abrió y la dejo ver a su pareja de esa noche. Lucía bastante raro, quizá debido a que llevaba un traje totalmente negro donde lo único blanco eran su camisa y su sonrisa.

Se miraron, ambos sorprendidos.

-Estamos hermosos, -exclamó Shinji - y mira que nunca se me había ocurrido incluirte en ese adjetivo…

¿Es que quería empezar mal la velada?

-Cállate. Tú no estás para nada lindo –contraatacó Hiyori. Ella nunca se dejaría insultar por un estúpido como él.

-Esa es la envidia hablando, eh, Hiyori –se burló agachándose un poco para lograr codearle las costillas.

Si tuviera sus infaltables sandalias, le hubiera dado un buen golpe en esa cabeza con forma de huevo que tenía, pero lamentablemente Lisa había insistido en que se pusiera esos inmensos tacos negros que la hacían ver más alta de lo que realmente era.

-¿Estás más alta o solo me parece? –agh, que forma de leer sus pensamientos que tenía ese tipo.

Hiyori lo miró con su indiscutible mirada de genocida, tratando de mantenerlo callado. Algo imposible.

-¡No me digas que te pusiste zapatos de taco alto! –exclamó Shinji. Y luego, como para hacer hincapié en su burla, soltó una gran carcajada que hizo eco en las calles vacías.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Hiyori, la enana, con zapatos!

Paciencia, paciencia ¡paciencia!

-…Seguramente no pueden ser de mujer ¿cierto?

Una buena patada en sus partes sensibles con los famosos zapatos lo hizo callar por unos momentos. ¿Por qué estaba tan acelerado? Siempre la molestaba, pero nunca se quedaba hablando y hablando si sabía que nadie lo escuchaba. Lo que Hiyori no sabía era que Shinji estaba nervioso, como nunca antes lo había estado.

El vizard estaba retorciéndose de dolor cuando una lujosa limusina negra con vidrios polarizados estacionó frente al mugroso garaje. El aparente joven vizard se distrajo de su dolor por unos momentos, para fijar su atención en el vehículo que los esperaba.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto confundido.

-Es nuestro transporte, Shinji. Usar el cerebro es gratis ¿sabías?

Hiyori, luego de aquellas palabras capaces de cerrar cualquier boca, se subió elegantemente en la limusina, mientras el conductor –la primera conductora de limusinas mujer que se había visto alguna vez- mantenía la puerta abierta para que ambos ingresaran.

-¿Es que no piensas subir? –pregunto con soberbia Hiyori, cómodamente recostada sobre el asiento de cuero bordó, esperando a Shinji.

El aludido, aun con la boca abierta de la impresión, subió rápidamente, acomodándose al lado de la chica. Unos segundos después el inmenso auto se puso en movimiento.

-¿Qué es esto? –Shinji quería respuestas.

-Una limusina.

-Si, eso lo veo por mí mismo, pero…

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-¡No era eso lo que quería preguntar!

-A mi me pareció que sí.

-Eso porque no terminas de escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Y si mejor simplemente te callas y me haces la noche más llevadera?

Era obvio: Hiyori no quería estar ahí, por eso su actitud calmada pero impaciente al mismo tiempo. Quería que la velada terminara.

-Disculpen –preguntó la chofer, que aun no había cerrado la puerta- ¿Los demás no van a venir?

-No, somos solo nosotros dos –contestó Shinji, algo malhumorado al recordar el plantón que les habían dado los otros.

Una estrategia para hacerlos salir a Hiyori y él solos, seguramente. Porque aquel paseo lo habían planeado Mashiro, Hachi y Lisa como una despedida para él…

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora? –le pregunto a Hiyori, tratando de ayudarla en algo y así borrar su malhumor.

-Dormir –contestó con muy mala cara.

-Podes recostarte por aquí si…

-…En mi cama.

Intento fallido, Shinji. No había manera de poner de 'buen humor' a su compañera. Seguramente estaba cansada y algo harta de tanta guerra y ruido. La comprendía porque a él mismo le pasaba a veces. Hiyori siempre estaba a los gritos y golpeando gente, era de suponer que a esas horas de la noche quisiera estar durmiendo en su cama cálida y cómoda; no saliendo a cenar con un tipo como él.

-Bueno, Hiyori. Ahora nos divertiremos tanto que se te irá el sueño –exclamó fingiendo más entusiasmo del que verdaderamente sentía.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nada de lo que pueda hacer con un calvo como tú puede ser divertido.

Silencio, masticando el insulto.

Entonces una voz femenina que venía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez habló:

-Buenas noches, yo seré su chofer esta noche. El camino será largo, los invito a ponerse cómodos y a relajarse con una copa de champagne.

Un mini bar con dos copas servidas se asomó desde el suelo.

-¡¿De dónde salió eso? –exclamó Shinji, sorprendido. Hiyori miraba hacia fuera, indiferente.

El rubio, luego de recomponerse, agarró las dos copas con ambas manos y ofreció una a Hiyori.

-No tomo alcohol –fue la escueta respuesta de ella.

Shinji bebió de su copa y dejó la de su compañera en una mesita frente a ella.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te emborrachaste?

-No –gruñó Hiyori mirando hacia el exterior.

-Pues yo no puedo evitar recordar. Me dijiste cosas muy embarazosas esa noche, Hiyori, e hiciste otras tantas…

Hiyori se envaró, furiosa y avergonzada.

-¡Cállate!

Pero Shinji no se detuvo.

-Preferirías no recordarlo ¿cierto?

-¡Te digo que te calles, pelado idiota!

-Si yo no fuera un caballero ahí mismo hubiera…

Una copa de champagne fría se estampó en su burlesca sonrisa, mojando su traje y su rostro con el alcohol.

Shinji fulminó con la mirada a Hiyori, quien aún conservaba la copa en la mano.

-No sabes cuándo parar, ¿cierto, cabeza hueca? –murmuró ella, con la voz rota por la furia.

Esa noche había empezado con el pie izquierdo y continuaba augurando malos momentos.

Ambos se sentaron, mirando por la ventana, ignorándose. Shinji se secó el rostro con la manga del saco para luego quitárselo.

En realidad era un atardecer precioso. El cielo era anaranjado con motas rosadas y el silencio reinaba por sobre todo. Un clima ideal para su despedida, si no fuera porque siempre tenían que arruinarlo todo.

-Señores pasajeros, ésta es la primer parada antes del destino final.

Ante la sorpresa de ambos, la limusina paró y sus puertas se abrieron.

-¿Cómo demonios hemos llegado hasta aquí? –murmuró Hiyori, atónita.

Estaban en una playa, observando el amanecer. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, volviendo negro el océano.

-¿Acaso importa? –contestó Shinji como toda respuesta; se apeó del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Hiyori observó el paisaje aun con incredulidad, pero terminó bajando del auto.

-¡Eh, Shinji! ¡Espérame!

Y trató de correr hacia el vizard, quien al escuchar su grito se quedó esperándola, pero no podía hacerlo. Aquellos tacones eran demasiado molestos, no podía correr por la arena si los tenía puestos. Hiyori era una muchacha simple, cualquier complicación o lujo excesivo le ponían los pelos de punta y esos zapatos atentaban contra su forma de ser. Por lo que se los quitó de un tirón dejándolos abandonados en la arena.

Ambos pasearon por la playa durante unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo escuchando el lento susurrar del agua al lamer la orilla.

-Oye, hace un momento, no quería ofenderte ni nada –dijo algo avergonzado Shinji, sin poder mirarla a la cara.

Hiyori lo miró rencorosa.

-Pero es que… Bueno… No puedo olvidar esa noche por más que lo intente.

Un pequeño pie se estampó en su cara, provocando que cayera sobre la arena. Hiyori estaba encima de él, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡No hables mas de ese tema, idiota! –Exclamó sonrojada– ¡Lo vuelves a hacer y te juro que te tiro a los tiburones ahora mismo!

-Eh, no estoy seguro de que haya tiburones en esta playa, Hiyori…

-¿Quieres que probemos? –cuestionó amenazadoramente.

-No, gracias.

Ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al auto.

-Prometo no volver a hablar de eso, pero antes quiero que me contestes algo –dijo Shinji.

-Depende –le contestó con precaución.

-Si ahora te emborracharas ¿me besarías de nuevo?

Hiyori enrojeció violentamente y comenzó a caminar más aprisa hacia el vehículo.

-Ah ¿una carrera hasta la limusina? –exclamó Shinji comenzando a correr detrás de ella.

Hiyori, al observar que la sobrepasaba, se puso a correr, alcanzándolo rápidamente. Tan solo le quedaban un par de pasos y ganaba, pero Shinji apareció sentado en el asiento trasero en un parpadear.

-¡No se valía shumpo, tramposo! –exclamó ella, sentándose también.

-En ningún momento pusimos reglas –contestó sacándole la lengua.

Apenas cerraron la puerta el auto comenzó a moverse.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora? –preguntó Shinji a la nada.

Se sobresaltaron al oír la voz en off de la conductora contestando a su pregunta:

-La siguiente parada es un restaurante de renombre situado en la zona Norte de Karakura.

-¿Esta chica escucha todo lo que decimos? –preguntó en un susurro Shinji.

-En efecto, sí –contestó la mujer.

Ambos vizard se quedaron petrificados. ¡No tenían privacidad! En esto pensó el muchacho, mientras observaba a su compañera.

-Bueno ¿para qué necesitamos privacidad con lo frígida que eres?

Hiyori, tal vez por reflejo, automáticamente se llevó una mano hacia el pie derecho, pero éste estaba desnudo.

-¿Y mis zapatos?

Shinji, que ya se había escondido para huir de la ira de Hiyori, se asomó por detrás del mini bar.

-¿No los tienes puestos?

-No.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?

-En la playa antes de…

Hiyori acababa de caer.

-Me descalce para poder correr y los dejé ahí tirados en la arena.

Shinji comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡No se te puede dar nada de valor que ya lo pierdes, eh, Hiyori! –se burlaba, antes de que un almohadón se estampase sobre su rostro…

…y luego otro, y otro más. La pequeña no tenía piedad. Solo paró cuando Shinji estaba en el piso de la limusina, sangrando por la nariz.

Así de mortal era Hiyori; con seis almohadones podía causar un daño fatal.

En eso, se detuvieron.

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Hiyori, sentada cómodamente a lo largo de todo el asiento, aprovechando que Shinji estaba desangrándose en el suelo.

-Efectivamente –habló la voz de la conductora, a través de los parlantes invisibles- nos encontramos en el restaurante Lola's.

-Que nombre de zorra –comentó Hiyori, con su mal humor habitual.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, sostenida por la chofer. Hiyori se apeó lentamente, observando el inmenso local que tenía enfrente. Amplios ventanales le permitían ver que contaba con mesas redondas iluminadas con velas y hermosas fuentes de agua.

Se dio vuelta para apurar a Shinji, pero lo que vio la dejo muda.

Su conductora estaba arrodillada en el suelo secándole la nariz con un pañuelo blanco al infeliz, mientras que este sonreía como solía hacer cuando se encontraba frente a una chica bonita.

Hiyori, con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, entró en el restaurante sin decir ni una palabra a su acompañante.

-Sera mejor que se apure y entre con la señorita, señor Hirako –lo instó la chofer.

-El restaurante no se moverá de donde está –dijo Shinji con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Pero la señorita sí.

La mujer sonrió cordialmente a su cliente y luego bajó del vehículo esperando que él también haga lo mismo. Shinji, al no ver otra opción, se apeó también.

-¿No me daría su teléfono, aunque sea? –segundo intento.

La chofer sacó de su bolsillo una tarjetita que entregó a Shinji, quien ya se sentía victorioso.

-Ahora apúrese y encuentre a la señorita Sarugaki, por favor.

Shinji asintió y entró corriendo al local. El lugar era hermoso y, además, estaba lleno de gente elegante. Un empleado lo esperaba detrás de un pequeño mostrador de madera.

-Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene reservación?

-Supongo que sí.

El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba aquellos clientes que fingían ser sofisticados frecuentando restaurantes de categoría como ese.

-¿Su apellido?

-Hirako.

Maldición, se encontraba en la lista. Su nombre figuraba junto con el de siete personas más.

-Sígame, por favor.

El hombre guió a Shinji a través de diversas mesas, donde las miradas se posaron en su camisa mojada y en su cara aún algo manchada de sangre seca. Él no pertenecía allí. Subieron por una escalera de caracol y llegaron hasta un sector donde la luz era incluso más escasa que antes. En una mesa junto al ventanal que apuntaba hacia la ciudad estaba sentada Hiyori, bebiendo agua de una copa y mirando la carta.

-Señorita, llegó uno de sus acompañantes –dijo el empleado.

La chica ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

-El resto no va a venir de todas maneras –advirtió Shinji al hombre.

-Bien. Un mozo vendrá a tomarles el pedido en unos instantes –anunció antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia e irse de ahí.

Shinji miró a Hiyori. Ésta no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, algo que molestó al vizard, aunque éste no fue completamente consciente de eso. Se sentó frente a ella.

-Oye ¿Qué vas a pedir?

-¿Te importa?

-Por algo pregunto, estúpida.

-A mi no me interesa contestarte.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana malhumorada? –se enervó Shinji, algo extrañado por su actitud.

-Mejor cállate, idiota.

-¡¿Qué bicho te picó?

El grito de Shinji atrajo un par de miradas de desaprobación hacia ellos.

-Me siento muy incómodo en este lugar –dijo el rubio, mirando por el ventanal.

-Mira vos –Hiyori fingió indiferencia aunque ella también se sentía fuera de lugar en un sitio así.

Shinji la miró, con algo de cansancio. Se suponía que ésta era la despedida y ella estaba arruinándolo todo. Y se lo dijo.

-No lo arruines, Hiyori. No arruines esta noche.

La chica dejó la carta fuertemente sobre la mesa y lo miró con una furia que transformaba su rostro.

-¿Quién está arruinando la noche? ¿Yo o vos, calvito? A ver, decime. ¿Quién se puso a coquetear con la chofer, eh? ¿Quién me dejo entrando sola a este espantoso lugar?

Shinji se achicó inconscientemente en su asiento. La chica tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir nunca.

-No podes enojarte por esas nimiedades si sabes que esta noche no va a durar para siempre. Este momento se nos está yendo, no lo desaproveches, por favor.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la mesa. No sabían qué decirse.

-Señores, ¿puedo tomar su pedido? –los sobresaltó un joven mesero.

Hiyori parecía no haberlo escuchado, y solo miraba a Shinji con tristeza.

-¿Señorita?

Silencio.

Hiyori dejó la carta sobre la mesa y se paró, huyendo del lugar. Shinji se quedó mirando embobado como desaparecía su pequeño cuerpecito por la escalera, dejándolo ahí solo.

-Eh, disculpe –le dijo al atónito mesero y se fue el también.

Salió del restaurante hecho un lio. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la estúpida esa? Miró hacia ambos lados de la vereda cuando se encontró fuera del local y divisó a Hiyori alejándose caminando rápidamente. La chofer estaba parada junto a la limusina y miraba la escena con sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor Hirako?

Pero éste no le contestó, sino que corrió detrás de la pequeña figura que huía.

Hiyori, con los pies descalzas y los puños cerrados, sólo quería llegar a casa. Esta noche había sido peor de lo que pensaba, estaba cansada y harta de tener que soportar todo esto. Aquellos lujos y paseos innecesarios la ponían incomoda y no le gustaban para nada. Era una simple fachada que no pensaba aceptar ni por un instante.

Inesperadamente, una mano extraña asió la suya, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué…?

Era Shinji.

Se quedó congelada en el mismo lugar, mirando el suelo. De un brusco tirón se libero del agarre.

No quería mirarlo, no quería que él la viera tampoco.

-Hiyori –susurró él- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo, Shinji, todo esto lo es –hablo con la voz rota- ¡No quiero una estúpida despedida! –estalló.

Unos cálidos y enormes brazos se ciñeron a su alrededor en un tierno abrazo. Shinji la estaba abrazando con fuerza, con desesperación.

-Sólo dilo, Hiyori. Di que quieres que me quede.

Ella, en el refugio de su cuerpo, negó con la cabeza. Nunca podría pedirle eso, jamás podría sacrificar la felicidad de Shinji por la suya.

-Si tú me lo pides, no dudare ni un instante –susurró Shinji, respirando en su pelo.

Él había tomado esa decisión luego de ver que a Hiyori parecía no importarle, pero él dejaría el mundo por quedarse con ella.

-Vete, Shinji. Ni se te ocurra quedarte aquí por mí, calvo idiota.

El chico rió. Ella nunca cambiaria, ni aunque pasaran cientos de años.

El momento se rompió gracias a dos bocinazos y a un faro de luz que impactó contra la pareja. Era la limusina. Ambos se separaron. Hiyori muerta de vergüenza por aquel pequeño momento de debilidad y Shinji malhumorado por la interrupción.

Subieron al automóvil con miles de cosas en la cabeza.

-Llévanos a casa –ordenó Shinji con voz segura.

-Permítame recordarle que aun no terminaron el recorrido pautado para…

-¿Que no escuchaste la primera vez que te lo dijeron, perra? –saltó Hiyori.

La voz en off de la chofer no dijo ni una palabra más y se pusieron en marcha.

Cada uno miraba en una dirección diferente, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Hiyori se recriminaba a sí misma el haber actuado como una maldita debilucha y cursi, como esas chicas de las historias de amor para adolescentes; mataría al calvo si se atrevía a decírselo a alguien o a recordárselo alguna vez. Shinji no sabía bien que decisión tomar, si quedarse en el Mundo Humano a "cuidar" de Hiyori o simplemente marcharse, obedeciéndola.

El auto se detuvo, distrayéndolos de sus cavilaciones. La chofer abrió la puerta trasera, sin mirarlos. Parecía algo ofendida.

-Que tengan buenas noches –saludó seriamente.

Ambos contuvieron una risilla al ver que ni siquiera los miraba de tan enojada que estaba.

-Lamentamos los inconvenientes –murmuro Shinji al pasar a su lado- por lo menos tengo tu número de teléfono –le guiñó un ojo.

La chofer lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-En esa tarjetita solo dice el número de la empresa, nunca le daría mi teléfono privado a un pervertido como tú. Adiós –y se subió a la limusina que arrancó y se perdió en la siguiente esquina.

Hiyori se descostillaba de la risa.

-¡Sos un fracasado, Shinji! ¡Un verdadero idiota! Hasta te dijo pervertido.

Él la miró con rencor.

-Cállate, estúpida. Más fracasada sos vos que nunca en tu vida te dieron un número de teléfono. Y no soy pervertido.

La vizard paró de reír y lo miro de reojo, calculando cuanto tendría que saltar para pegarle una patada voladora directo en la cara. Tan solo un metro, estupendo…

-¡Idiota, eso duele! –se quejaba el rubio luego del golpe, tirado en el suelo y muerto de dolor.

Ella lo miraba desde arriba con superioridad.

-Aprende a cerrar esa bocota tuya, Shinji –lo reprendió con burla y enfiló para la puerta del garaje, quedando de espaldas a él.

El vizard, aprovechando su descuido, le agarró ambas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra sostuvo su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Soltame ya si hoy no querés dormir en el cementerio! –chillaba Hiyori, hecha un manojo de nervios al sentirlo tan cerca.

Shinji se acercó a su oreja, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía.

-No me hubieras pegado si no ibas a soportar las consecuencias… -susurró en su oído.

-Después decís que no sos un pervertido –mascullo Hiyori, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Mmm ¿Pervertido, eh? –Murmuró contra su cuello- Supongo que depende de con quién.

Hiyori forcejeó un poco más, pero Shinji siempre había sido más fuerte que ella, aunque lo disimulara o ni se gastara en defenderse de sus golpes. Él podía ganarle fácilmente si se lo proponía.

-Por última vez, soltame.

Shinji suspiró y ella lo sintió en su nuca.

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si no quiero soltarte nunca?

Hiyori maldijo en sus adentros: Shinji se estaba poniendo meloso. Mala señal. Y como respuesta a su alerta interna el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro, luego subió hasta el cuello, rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios y apoyó su boca en la línea de su mandíbula, provocando que ella inclinase la cabeza hacia el otro lado dejando su cuello despejado.

Hiyori no podía soportar tanta presión, él estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-La reverendísima madre, Shinji. ¡Te digo que te alejes, imbécil! –y de una certera patada en la entrepierna logró que la soltara.

Shinji se revolcaba en el suelo emitiendo una risilla algo paranoica.

-Mal… dita…

Se alejó frotándose las muñecas, entrando en el garaje. Afuera hacia frio pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Fue rápidamente a su habitación, para sacarse ese incómodo y provocativo vestido. Se desató el pelo, desarmando así el recogido que le había hecho Mashiro –quien ya roncaba en su cama- y se tapó hasta el cuello con la frazada.

Maldición, Shinji le había dejado su olor impregnando su piel. Se frotó, furiosa, el cuello, tratando de borrar aquella sensación escalofriante que él provocaba en ella. Se sentía débil.

Y hambrienta.

No había comido nada en toda la noche y ahora su estomago estaba pasando factura por su abandono. Tuvo que levantarse de la cama y bajar hasta la cocina, con temor a encontrarse con Shinji y que éste la molestara de nuevo. Pero él no estaba allí. Algo decepcionada, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un pequeño flan bañado con caramelo. La especialidad de Kensei. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a degustar aquella delicia.

Estaba en silencio y tranquila. Que molesto. Si se quedaba quieta empezaría a pensar, algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Pero no pudo.

Shinji se iría al otro día.

Un shinigami vendría a abrirle la puerta senkai, por simple protocolo ya que él mismo podría hacerlo.

Shinji sería capitán de nuevo.

Shinji reconstruiría su vida en la Sociedad de Almas.

Shinji no iba a volver.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre la mesa. Eran suyas, aunque no entendía por qué lloraba. Ni siquiera podía tragar el flan, ya que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Las mejillas le ardían, los ojos le ardían, la garganta le quemaba.

Tenía muchas ganas de gritar pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. Ella debía ser fuerte, ella debía fingir indiferencia y fortaleza.

Shinji, el pervertido, calvo, haragán, insoportable, el de la inmensa sonrisa, el idiota, el amable, el que siempre se preocupaba, el que todo lo toleraba, el que siempre había cuidado de ella.

Ese Shinji se merecía lo mejor. La felicidad.

Algo que Hiyori no se creía capaz de darle. Porque ella nunca sería capaz de hacer feliz a alguien. Ni siquiera era capaz de ser feliz ella misma, sólo Shinji había logrado eso. Y ella estaba en deuda con él.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, como una niña pequeña, y dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo que trepo por su garganta ardiente. Y a ese le siguieron otros, hasta que descubrió que llorar aliviaba la quemazón que sentía en su pecho.

Nunca se había liberado de esa manera. Ahora que nadie la observaba podía dejar caer durante unos instantes la barrera que se afanaba en construir en público y eso si que ni siquiera Shinji había logrado destruir.

Era egoísta. Se había aferrado a Shinji como a un clavo ardiente durante tanto tiempo que ahora que él se alejaba no podía concebir el modo de sostenerse sola. Habían peleado innumerables batallas cuidándose la espalda; habían vivido muchísimos momentos decisivos de la vida del otro. Se habían superado, perfeccionado y estilizado de diversas maneras.

Pero ahora, era necesario partir. Despedirse. Decir adiós.

-Hiyori…

Levantó la cabeza, aterrorizada de que la hayan visto en aquel momento. Era él, Shinji, quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Y ella, con las mejillas coloradas e inundadas de lágrimas y los ojos irritados no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse hecha un ovillo en su asiento y evitar su mirada.

Shinji no estaba sonriendo. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaban las manos. Cruzó la cocina en dos zancadas y abrió el refrigerador, sacó una bolsa de hielo que apoyó en su entrepierna, mientras miraba a Hiyori, preocupado. Nunca la había visto así.

Ésta se empezó a sentir observada por lo que giro la cabeza que decirle que se vaya y la deje en paz, pero se detuvo al reparar en la bolsa de hielo que sostenía contra sus, ejem, partes se puso de todos colores.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo, enfermo mental?

Shinji se sobresaltó.

-¡Me golpeaste, por si no lo recuerdas!

Hiyori bajo la cabeza, avergonzada por aquella escena tan ridícula.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella se levantó, tratando de escapar de la posible interrogación.

-Espera, Hiyori –la paró él, con aquella voz tan seria que ponía cuando se preocupaba- Dime porqué llorabas.

Siempre se destacó por su tacto, pensó Hiyori.

-¿Yo? ¿Llorando? No digas estupideces –mintió, pero el nudo de su garganta provoco que la voz se le quebrara.

Shinji camino hasta ella y poso una mano en su hombro. Ella se apartó, asqueada.

-¡No me toques con la misma mano con la que te curaste tus…!

-Hiyori –la retó Shinji. Estaba muy calmado, pero serio. Tanto que parecía enojado.

Dejo la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a ella.

-Creo saber por qué estas así y lo lamento mucho.

-No tienes que lamentar nada porque no estaba llorando -aseguro tercamente.

Shinji la tomo por los hombros con fuerza.

-¡Basta, Hiyori! –exclamó.

El nudo de su garganta volvió a aparecer y sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente. Apartó la mirada de los ojos de Shinji, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Que idiota, solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-Estoy bien –aseguró, con la voz inundada por el llanto- Solo vete.

Levanto la mirada, pero lo que vio la dejo patidifusa.

Shinji tenía una expresión en su rostro que ella nunca antes había visto. Tenía el ceño fruncido pero en un gesto de profunda agonía. Se notaba que estaba apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, ya que los músculos de su rostro estaban tensionados.

-Shinji…

Pero su voz fue acallada. Él la abrazo con tanta fuerza que su nombre murió en su pecho. Incluso más fuerte que hace unos momentos en la calle, cuando ella se había mostrado débil por primera vez en aquella noche.

Su calor, su perfume, ese abrazo que incluso dolía, provocaron que mas lagrimas surcaran su rostro y mojaran la camisa de Shinji. Sus brazos se aferraron a su alrededor con una fuerza similar a la de él.

En un momento así no existían las palabras justas. El silencio era la mejor medicina para el dolor. El silencio y sus cuerpos cálidos refugiándose en el otro.

Nunca habían necesitado las palabras. Solo saber que estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Shinji la levanto en sus brazos, como a una ridícula princesa, mientras ella seguía llorando contra su pecho. La recostó en su propia cama, donde hasta sus sábanas estaban empapadas de aquel perfume embriagador y se echó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Cualquier cosa te sirve de excusa ¿cierto? –murmuró ella sobre su pecho, recuperando la normalidad.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto él, confundido.

-Para traerme a tu cama, imbécil –gruñó con los ojos cerrados, agotada de tanto llorar.

Shinji rió. Sus labios comenzaron a besar la mejilla de Hiyori, saboreando sus recientes lagrimas.

-Son saladas tus lágrimas… –susurró Shinji, sin esperar respuesta.

Ella gruño.

-Cállate, intento dormir.

-Todavía no hablamos, estúpida.

-No hay nada de qué hablar –bostezó y se acomodó más contra su cuerpo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante unos instantes en los que Shinji se dedico a observarla mientras ella se iba hundiendo en el mundo de Morfeo.

-Me quedo.

Hiyori abrió los ojos, sumamente fastidiada.

-Te vas.

-No voy a irme de aquí.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No seas idiota, Shinji.

Él la miró.

-¿Sos masoquista acaso?

Hiyori consideró aquello un insulto y pellizcó fuertemente la mejilla de Shinji hasta dejar una marca colorada en ella.

-Ni pienses en quedarte –le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía de espaldas a él- ya tomé mi decisión.

Shinji, sorprendido, se apoyo sobre su codo para estar encima del rostro de Hiyori.

-¿Y desde cuando tomas decisiones acerca de mi vida?

-Desde ahora.

Él rió.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¡Shh! Tengo mucho sueño, dejame dormir, calvito.

Silencio.

Shinji besó el cuello de Hiyori. Ésta se incorporó, enojada.

-¿¡Podrías quedarte quieto mientras intento dormir!

Él sonrió con todos los dientes.

-Estas en mi cama, así que mando yo. Y yo digo que no te vas a dormir todavía.

-Entonces me voy.

Shinji la agarró de la muñeca.

-No. Quedate.

Hiyori lo estudió con la mirada. Él suspiró, parecía cansado.

-Mañana a la mañana me voy –clavó sus ojos grisáceos en los de ella- y no voy a despertarte…

-Tampoco quería que lo hicieras. No me gustan las despedidas.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso mismo me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo ahora. No nos vamos a ver en un buen tiempo, ¿sabías? –Shinji sonrió tristemente.

Hiyori trato de ignorar sus palabras, pero a ella también le pesaba la realidad. Él se iría dentro de unas horas y ella debía escoger entre dejar de lado su orgullo o lamentarse por el resto de sus años. Al mismo tiempo, le parecía ridículo simular ser arrogante mientras que por dentro se estaba rompiendo en pedacitos.

Se recostó nuevamente a su lado, rendida. Shinji la abrazo, resguardándola. Añorando aquel momento en su memoria, para recordarlo siempre que estuviera solo, siempre que estuviera triste.

-Hiyori.

-¿Mm?

-¿Puedo besarte?

Ella levantó la vista. Shinji estaba muy cerca.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? –preguntó ella, flojito y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Shinji sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-No sé porqué se me ocurrió pedir permiso.

La besó. Los labios de Hiyori no sabían cómo responder a aquella necesidad tan abrumadora que le transmitían los labios de Shinji. Él mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y volvió a besarla con desesperación.

Era el primer beso consciente que se daban, y el último también.

Shinji suspiró contra sus labios. De verdad la extrañaría.

Extrañaría aquel cuerpo pequeño y cálido, aquellas discusiones sin sentido, esos golpes dolorosos. Extrañaría aquellos ojos color miel, fieros y salvajes. Aquellas pecas que a él se le hacían tan atractivas, que la hacían tan inocente. Sus coletas, infaltables.

Echaría de menos el ridículo sonido que hacían sus sandalias chocando contra el suelo del garaje y las veces que habían impactado sobre su cara, dejando una ardiente y humillante sensación de derrota.

Ya no olería mas el aroma de la comida de Hiyori inundando el garaje, y ya no la vería comer la pequeña porción que se había cocinado sólo para ella sin convidar a nadie de sus delicias.

Anhelaría la manera en la que ella se enfrentaba a todo, siempre. Extrañaría ser el único capaz de conocerla, de estar cerca.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo. Sentía que estaba dejando algo muy valioso atrás. Algo se estaba quedando en el camino, y ya no podía regresar.

Le dolía, como si fuera un órgano de su cuerpo. Como si la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos fuera una parte física de él.

Besó sus labios una y otra vez. Acarició su pelo toda la noche. La observo dormir plácidamente hasta que los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron la cortina.

El olor a desayuno, a despedida, llenó la casa. Los sonidos de la mañana inundaron sus oídos. El mundo decía _hola_ y él, _adiós_.

Adiós humanos.

Adiós Tierra.

Adiós garaje.

Adiós Vizards.

Adiós_ Hiyori._

**. . .**

Se movió en la cama, enredándose con las sabanas. Por algún motivo, sentía frio, se sentía desnuda. No quiso abrir los ojos. No quiso saber. No quiso confirmar que él ya no estaba allí. Su perfume lo inundaba todo.

Sus sueños estaban sordos y mudos, pero podía olerlo aún. A Shinji. Su universo apestaba a Shinji. El universo de sus sueños estaba, además, inundado y mojado. Todos los confines de aquel espacio estaban hasta el cuello de agua de mar. Las olas chocaban contra las paredes de su inconsciencia, causaban estragos en sus seres imaginarios.

A pesar de la despedida, de aquella noche, del infinito espacio que él ocupaba en su corazón y cuerpo, ella estaba llorando, de nuevo. Y sus sueños mezclaban aquellas olas saladas con aquel hermoso perfume.

Y su sonrisa. Ah, aquella sonrisa blanca y amplia. Aquellos dientes enormes y fuertes. En el sueño podía imaginar a Shinji mordiendo suavemente sus labios con aquellos dientes. Sus labios dolían. Sus labios ya añoraban a los suyos.

Sin embargo, Shinji estaba en todas partes. Él no había desaparecido.

Hiyori sonrió y con la lengua atrapó una de las lágrimas que caían.

_"Son saladas tus lágrimas…"_

Así como el mar y como las despedidas. Sin embargo, los besos de Shinji eran dulces, así como sus abrazos y como su calor. Los recuerdos de Shinji son dulces, muy dulces.

Momento de despertar, Hiyori. Y tiempo de decir adiós.

O _hasta luego_.

* * *

_N.A:_

El que quiera venir hasta mi casa para golpearme, será bien recibido XD en verdad llore mucho escribiendo este capi, me entristece que sea el último de esta fic y dejar a los lectores a quienes agarre tanto cariño. Obviamente no va a ser el ultimo fic ShinHiyori que escriba, ya tengo miles en mente. El año que viene arrancamos con todo XD En fin, ahora a contestar por ultima vez los reviews y agradecer a tooooodos los que alguna vez leyeron la historia, comentaron, la agregaron a favoritos, a alertas; son muy queridos gente.

**Cherry Baudelaire:** Eyy, Daisy-chan :D al fin me firmas con tu cuenta! Ahora me voy a pasar por tus historias y voy a molestarte por review, muajajaja! XD Cumplis el mismo dia que mi hermana! El 4 de noviembre :) juju. No, no soy la menor T-T lamentablemente. Soy la segunda de cuatro hijas mujeres; creeme cuando digo que mi casa es un griterio XD jajaj. Vas al gym? QUe envidia, yo este año queria ir y mi vieja me dijo que no habia presupuesto -.- así que tengo que conformarme con este cuerpo rechoncho ;) ajjaja Si, la verdad ya no me quedaban ideas cuando escribi ese capitulo, estaba media seca de cerebro o.O Eeeeeeeeeen fin, esta es la ultima contestacion que voy a darte en este fic! Que triste, no? ;_; pero te agrego al mail, quieres? :P Ha sido un placer tenerte como lectora y amiga. Te quiero mucho, gracias por todo el apoyo y las risas, voy a extrañar que me subas el ego cada tanto T-T. Sayonara!

**Wuakayaka:** ¡Yaam! Ah, como te extrañaba a ti y tus reviews tan locos :D jajaja, esa paranoia tuya de querer que mueran tus personajes favoritos jaja XD realmente no la entiendo, yo me muero si mueren Hiyori, Shinji o Rukia, o mi queridisimo esposo Renji! Nooo, definitivamente mato a KT si lo hace ¬¬ bueno, realmente me alegra que te haya gustado ese capi y toda la fic. Agradezco tus charlas por chat -que seguiran, supongo o.O- y tus reviews tan lindos. Me alegra ser tu "editora" y aconsejarte en lo que necesites, me pone muy contenta tener amigos en FF, con quienes se que puedo contar. Miles de besos, amiga! Hasta la proxima :)

**Aris Black:** ¿Podes creer que ya esta terminado este fic? ¿Podes creerlo! jajaj, se volvia re loca XD ey, no me eches la culpa a mi solo porque spoiloreas! XD jajaj. Bueno, este capi ya lo leiste, pero realmente espero que te haya gustado, que llores mucho y que me dejes un ultimo rewiev eterno y lleno de cariño :P te quiero mucho nee-chan, gracias por estar ahi siempre. Un abrazo, dos besos y tres te quiero (? adiosiitooo. Te contesto asi de corto porque se que nunca me vas a abandonar ¿a que no? :D gracias por TODO, linda, la verdad es que no sé si hubiera escrito algo alguna vez si no fuera por vos, o si ahora estaría terminando esta fic. Creo que nunca habría logrado nada sin vos al lado, guiandome siempre. Valoro mucho eso, y es lo que hace que te ame. Un besazo!

**Maryeli:** (tu nick es muy largo y complicado como para escribirlo todo ¬¬') jaja, que bien! entonces logre el objetivo del capi -nostalgia- me alegra que te haya gustado, al menos un poco. Nah, te lo dedico porque te valoro mucho, y tambien admiro todo lo que escribis y traducis. Realmente sos una gran persona, gracias por leerme desde el primer capitulo y siempre alentarme señalando mis errores y alentando mis progresos. A ver, como decirlo. Si estuvieramos en Japon, te diria Maryeli-sama, porque todo lo que aprendo leyendo tus fics o aplicando los consejos es mucho. Gracias por todo! Besotesss!

**Klan:** Eh! Compañero! :D tu review me lleno de ternura, todo por culpa de esa frasesita cursi del final "te adoro, eres adorable ¿lo sabias?" jajaj, sos mas tierno! Y eso que despues te haces el duro ¬¬ jajaja XD nooo, yerba ilegal nooo :P jaja, aunque unos buenos mates amargos si ;) Bueno, Klancito, gracias por leerme siempre, sos un gran amigo -aunque ya lo sabias, cierto? :P- Te quiero mucho, seguimos en contacto, muajajaj ;) Con este pequeño final, nada cambia para nosotros, seguimos siendo los mismos -que flasheada mas linda con esta frase-. La verdad es que justo me estaba acordando del primer review TAAN extenso que me dejaste en el primer cap: 'suena interesante', cuando lo leí esa vez me quedé OoO Y pense que eras difícil de impresionar así que me puse manos a la obra con el siguiente capi, solo para romper esa barrera entre lo interesante y lo impactante. Espero haberlo logrado alguna vez. Besazo y abrazo que duela!

**purpleanime:** Oh, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi historia! XD jajaj. Me alegra muchísimo que sigas leyendo y que te pases cada tanto por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review. Un abrazo y gracias por los halagos tambien! :D

**Alice P e a c h e s:** Nee, Alice-chaaan! :D Sisi, la verdad es que me alegro que Bleach tenga esa clase de cosas, pareciera como si KT fuera bueno XD jajaj. Yo tambien te extrañe -llanto-, la verdad es que tener lectores de tanta calidad da gusto ;) Ademas, me pase a leer tus historias y me quede muuuuy traumada con los cuentos de Memento Mori, realmente escribes muy bien el terror, algo que admiro ya que a mi no me sale para nada XD en especial me gusto el que me dedicaste, el de Shinji y Hiyori. Realmente me puso los pelos de punta y cuando me fui a dormir me acordaba todo el tiempo T-T En fin, voy a extrañarte a ti y a Cheshire, han sido unos lectores muy fieles XD jajaja. Besos y abrazos de esta chica que te quiere :)

**Emina Hikary:** Hola, hola :D bueno, realmente solo fui yo misma y ya me preguntaron si alguna vez habia ido al psicólogo, yo contesté que no y entonces me dijeron que tal vez me haria bien ir. Yo me pregunto ¿¡porque? Porque este mundo cruel discrimina a los que piensan diferente! A los que piensan! DX en fin, volviendo a la normalidad. Me pone muy feliz que te guste la fic y esta parejita tan tierna :P Gracias por leerme y comentar desde el principio -aunque se que da la re pachorra hacerlo XD- Besazo! Mucha suerte :)

**aki no sora:** Oh! Alegrate Aki-chan! -no estoy hecha para hacer apodos, realmente XD-, que Hiyori se recupera, supongo yo º_º jajaja ey, te voy a retar por algo :\ así que preparate Aki-chan ¬¬ ... mmm... Como es eso de que aun no tienes ninguna historia publicada! Yo me paso por tu perfil, muy feliz de la vida y me quede con la boca abiertaa en una eterna A al ver que no tenias ni un solo oneshoot ni nada tuyo para leer. Y ni siquiera un corazoncito escrito en tu perfil! Nono, muy mal, muy mal XD ey, no te obligo ni nada, pero es que me encantaria leer algo tuyo! Se puede, se puede? Haz el intento al menos ;) En tan poquito tiempo te convertiste en una gran amiga y lectora para mi, valoro mucho tus comentarios llenos de animos y fuerzas para seguir. Como me dijiste que no te haga esperar dos meses de nuevo con el capi tardé cuatro en postear éste XD jajaja, no mentira, tardé por otras cosas -vagancia por ejemplo- pero espero que sepas disculpar :S En fin, muchisimos besos! Gracias por toooodo, espero que sigas leyendome y en contacto. Y recuerda, si escribis algo, ahi voy a estar yo para leerlo, ok? :D Adiositooo!

**Flor:** Jojo, me alegra que te gustara. Jaja, si, lamentablemente ya se me secó el cerebro y no quiero arruinar esta fic escribiendo cosas sin ganas :P siii, a mi tambien me encantaria que se casen -somos gente reviradamente cursi XD-, ey, un consejo: Hacelos a los dos en Los Sims y casalos XD jajaj, yo hice eso en Los Sims3, encima me salieron re iguales T-T los meti en la misma casa y se armó la fiesta (? bueno, es un buen metodo para desquitarse, creo yo XD jajaj en fin, agradezco que siempre comentaras y me apoyaras. Miles de besos! Nos estamos leyendo :D

**Mira-chan95:** Dejame adivinar, Mira-chan, naciste en el '95! Jojo, que persona tan astuta que soy (? Jajaj! Me alegra que ye haya gustado la fic, en serio escribiras un ShinHiyori? Animos entonces, cuando lo tengas no dudes en avisarme asi lo leo ;) Espero que tengas suerte con tus escritos :D Emm, yo soy de Ushuaia, Tierra del Fuego :) Si, de verdad lo espero. Nos seguimos leyendo! Muchos besos :D

**X-Miki-X:** Noooo, no llores Miki-chan! XD que o si no me contagias :D ajjaja. Es emocionante saber que te gusten asi de mucho XD la verdad es que me apena que éste sea el último, pero prometo escribir mas. Saludos y un abrazo. Que estes bien! :D

**Misari:** Bien bien :P Todos de una? Que trauma, realmente XD me alegra que lo hicieras. Si, es segunda persona juju; lo hice para que la gente se sintiera algo más cerca de los personajes, bueno, a mi personalmente siempre me gustó la manera de ver las cosas de Hiyori :D Jajaj, si, me suele pasar, yo siento como si me hubiera perdido cosas, como el transcurso lento de la historia XD pero enos aquí (? Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que hayas disfrutado este ultimo capitulo. Jajaja, esta bien, aunque ese club no se para que lo hago, no tengo un objetivo más preciso que el de divertirme :P Aunque estoy pensando en hacer una comunidad con ese nombre, así todas las adheridas escribimos historias de nuestro Shinji :D En fin, te tendré en cuenta para planes futuros, entonces ;) Yo tambien espero leerte en otros fics, ah! Tus historias estan muy buenas, me gustó especialmente Escucha una historia, la empecé a leer hace poco y me atrapó la buena redacción y la trama. En fin, muchos besos! Gracias por leer :)

**I be the princess:** Ah, me vino la nostalgia de golpe, voy a extrañar mucho tus reviews :S Esto es muy triste TT-TT La verdad es que no tengo más que agradecerte por comentar siempre y con tan buena onda, te acordas que vos fuiste el segundo comentario que tuvo esta fic? Nunca voy a olvidar lo bien que me recibieron aca :) tenes razon! El argentinismo al poder! Jajaj XD me alegra que sea IC, realmente a mi tambien me cuesta, pero si no fuera asi la historia no sería sobre ellos, sino solo dos extraños :P Jajaj, yo cree a la pareja en Los Sims 3, a causa de mi fanatismo XD me encantan :P ya tienen una nena -gracias a mi hermana que jugó ¬¬- jajaja, este KT me tiene renegando siempre -.- entre que no muestra a los vizard y tampoco a Rukia ni a mi esposo, me tiene loca :( jaja, eso de la inspiración tildada me suena conocido XD estuve asi durante mas de tres meses, intenso eh? XD jajaj! en fin, siempre voy a estar por aquí, ni lo dudes ;) Ok! ya estas adentro :P estoy en vistas de crear una comunidad para el Club, cualquier novedad te aviso :B En fin, miles de besos :D Cuidateeee!

**dianajoh:** Jajaja, que buen fanatismo, realmente XD a mi tambien me encanta Shinji, de verdad que es un cielo :'D Me alegra que te gustaran los capis :-) disculpa por tardarme tanto! Perdon, perdon :S la verdad es que no tengo excusa valida, solo espero que disfrutes de este ultimo capitulo y que la fic te haya satisfacido tu fanatismo juju :D gracias por leer y comentar, besazo!

**yoyuki88:** Bien, me encanta que esta parejita sea tan querida, no estoy sola en este mundo T-T jajaj XD en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado, aprecio el comentario y las ganas de seguir leyendo. Que disfrutes este ultimo capi! :D Un abrazooo

**NahKuroi:** Naho-chan! Tengo muchas ganas de lloraaaaaaar! D: no, espera, ya estoy llorando! jajaj... -momento que se friega el ojo para poder ver la pantalla- vos escribiste el primer primerísimo comentario en esta fic, tu review aportó mucho en ese entonces y lo sigue haciendo ahora, aún en el último capi de esta historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y tambien me alegra que me hayas leído. Es un honor realmente, conocer a personas así. Y aparte decis que este es uno de los mejores fics que leíste! Nono, mi alma de escritora aficionada no puede con tanto en su corazoncito TT^TT Obviamente voy a seguir por aqui, escribiendo y leyendo, y mas si va a haber lectores y escritores como vos :D Se te quiereee! Besoss! :3

**nessie black 10:** Jajaja, me encantó tu review. Fue tan fresco y sincero que me dio un patatús de felicidad (? ademas de que fue lo que me motivo para que al fin publicara. La verdad es que me llena de orgullo escuchar tantas cosas lindas de esta historia, y tambien, por qué no, tantas cosas en las que puede mejorar y lo fue haciendo. Me alegra que personas como vos puedan leerla, comentarla, disfrutarla, formar parte de ella, y ahora extrañarla. No va a ser la ultima fic ShinHiyori que escriba. Eso esta clarísimo. Tambien está claro que gracias a lectores como vos fue como llegó hasta acá, o si no me hubiera quedado en el tercer capitulo XD Realmente espero dejarte impactada :D jajaja, gracias por tantos halagos y palabras tan lindas. Se te aprecia, Fran-chan :) Hasta la próxima! :D

**Rukia-Lune-Yagami:** Jajaja, no puedo creer que a estas alturas del partido siga teniendo lectores nuevos, realmente me alegra XD Gracias por el review, espero que disfrutes de este ultimo capitulo así como de toda la historia. Esta pareja es simplemente perfecta! Dan mucho que escribir :P jajaj. Besos!

Y bien, esto ya termina. Ahora voy a ver Mulán -nuevamente por vez doscienta en mi vida XD- quisiera agradecer tambien a las personas que justamente hoy no tengo un review para contestarles, pero que siempre estuvieron. Gracias. Las quiero muucho a todas -a todos tambien :P-. Nos veremos en la proxima, entonces, no pienso dejar de leer de esta parejita, así que cualquiera que escriba de ellos tiene garantizado mi review :D Miiiileeeeeeees de beeeeeeesoooooooossss! XD

¡Felices Fiestas!

Que disfruten de sus regalos; Jojojo! :D

**Abarai Ebril**

**~Presidenta del Club de Fans de los Zoquetes de Shinji y del Amadísimo Príncipe Calvo~  
**


End file.
